Apprenti d'un Démon
by Azrael-Von-Gruber
Summary: Lorsque Zabuza prit la décision de passer par le Pays du Feu pour échapper aux Chasseurs de Déserteurs, il ne s'attendait certainement pas a tomber sur un gamin ayant le potentiel de la dépasser. Comment l'histoire changera avec Naruto devenu le disciple du Démon de Kiri ?
1. Prologue

Apprenti d'un démon

Prologue: destiné ou Hasard ?

* * *

><p>« Passe par le pays du feu Zabuza ! Ils ne pourront pas te poursuivre sur le territoire de Konoha Zabuza ! » Marmonna un grand shinobi masqué avec une énorme épée a deux mains accroché dans le dos. « Mon cu ouais. »<p>

Zabuza Momochi, jonin de Kirikagure, membre des sept épéistes de la Brume et tout récemment déserteur n'était vraiment pas heureux.

Pourquoi ?

Essayez d'être heureux quand vous échouez à renverser un tyran, fuyez votre pays avec une bande de camarades complétement siphonné et deux gamins comme bagages et le tout assaisonnez d'affrontements avec les assassins du Mizukage.

« Va te faire foutre Yagura. » Souffla Zabuza avant de s'arrêter pour tendre l'oreille.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là on pouvait entendre le bruit d'une bataille entre les chasseurs de déserteurs de Kiri et une troupe d'Anbus de Konoha enragés de voir des Kiri-nins entré sur leurs territoires. Le hasard avait voulu qu'il ne repère pas les troupes de Zabuza et se jettent sur les chasseurs pensant que Kiri avait débuté une invasion.

« Et bien il semble que j'en doive une aux Konoha-nins. » Murmura le déserteur pour lui-même avant de tourner son attention sur les deux gamins endormis dans ses bras_. Je me demande comment ils font pour dormir alors que je les trimballe comme ça._

Avec un geste de la main Zabuza signala aux deux ninjas qui voyageait a ses cotés de s'arrêter. Les frères démons Gôzu et Meizu, étaient les seuls survivants de l'unité que commandait Zabuza après avoir affronté Yagura.

« Vous deux prenez Haku et Kimimaro et allez m'attendre du côté de Tanzaku Gai, si possible essayer de retrouvez Mangetsu et les autres. Je vais aller chercher des fonds pour notre voyage, puis direction Kumo. »

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête avant de disparaitre avec les enfants.

Alors que Zabuza allait partir il sentit une odeur de sang un peu trop près à son goût. _Tch sans nul doute un chasseur qui aura réussi à passer au travers… Bon me reste plus qu'à lui régler son compte._

Lorsque Zabuza arriva à l'endroit d'où venait l'odeur il resta figée devant l'horreur qu'il vit.

Sous ses yeux il y avait un gamin blond d'à peine six ans criblé de kunai et de shuriken. Zabuza avait fait sa part de saloperie mais même le "Démon du brouillard" avait ses limites. Depuis l'examen pour devenir Genin, il avait mis un point d'honneur a ne tuer que ses cibles et les ninjas ennemis. L'ordure qui avait tué l'enfant avait de la chance de na pas avoir croiser Zabuza en partant, il aurai prit grand plaisir a le massacrer sinon.

_Pauvre Gaki. Mort avant même que ta vie ne commence._ Zabuza s'approcha du cadavre et cru rêver en voyant le gamin bougeait légèrement. _Il est en vie ? Mais comment ? j'ai vu des jônins mourir pour moins que ça !_

Zabuza observa un moment le gamin et finit par comprendre. _Ce genre de capacité de régénération ne peuvent être possédait que par un Uzumaki… Je pensais qu'ils avaient été depuis massacrés depuis longtemps par Iwa et Kumo. _

L'épéiste resta un long moment immobile la main sur son Kubikiribocho soupesant ses possibles choix. il pouvait choisir la voie la plus facile et mettre fin au souffrance du Gaki...ou bien il pouvait l'embarquer.

Zabuza finit par pousser un long soupir et alla récupérer le gamin. _Au point au j'en suis un de plus ou un de moins._

Au moment où Zabuza allait saisir l'enfant, une paire de grands yeux bleus emplit de peur s'ouvrit et le fixa. L'épéiste reconnu ce type de regard. C'était le même que celui qu'avait Haku et Kimimaro avant qu'il ne les prennent. Un regard vide et amorphe qu'on en commun toutes les personnes qui ont perdu goût a la vie.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer Gaki mais pour te prendre avec moi. » Dés qu'il eu finit sa phrase, Zabuza eu envie de se planter un kunai dans la tête. _Putain mais qu'es que je dit! On dirait un pédophile dit comme ça! _A la surprise de Zabuza, l'enfant ne paniqua pas il se contenta de demander.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Disons que je vois du potentiel chez toi et que j'ai envie de l'utiliser pour réaliser mes ambitions. » Répondit honnêtement l'épéiste.

« Vous…Vous avez besoin de moi ? » Murmura l'enfant d'une voix emplis d'espoir.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi voudriez vous d'un démon ? » Zabuza éclata de rire en entendant le gamin se nommer lui même un démon. Son Kekkai Genkai devait sans nul doute avoir attirer l'attention de villageois qui considérait tout ceux un peu spécial comme des monstres.

« Ahahaah ! Gaki crois moi tu as encore une longue route devant toi avant d'avoir le droit de dire que tu es un démon! D'ailleurs même si tu en était un ça ne changerait rien.» L'enfant observa Zabuza avec de grands yeux surpris .De toutes sa vie c'était la première fois qu'un étranger l'acceptait ainsi.

« … J'accepte. » Murmura t'il, les larmes au yeux.

« Bien Gaki. » Zabuza prit le petit blond dans ses bras, remarquant qu'il ne restait éveillé que par la force de sa conscience. « Je m'appelle Zabuza Momochi et toi ? »

« Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. » Répondit le gamin avant de s'évanouir faisant ricaner Zabuza. Semblerait que sa régénération use un paquet de chakra.

_Pourquoi je recueille les derniers survivants de clan à chaque fois ? Yuki, Kaguya , Uzumaki ça sera quoi le prochain Uchiha ?_

* * *

><p>« Donc tu ouvres un orphelinat Zabu ? » Remarqua une épéiste brune avec un grand sourire laissant voir ses dents de requin.<p>

« Ferme là Ringo. » Gronda Zabuza en direction de la seule femme du groupe, Ameyuri Ringo, qui se contenta d'éclater de rire devant le visage frustré de son chef.

Lorsqu'il avait sauvé Haku et Kimimaro ses hommes avaient déjà commencé à le titiller sur le fait qu'il devenait ' un dur au cœur tendre' mais depuis qu'il était revenu avec Naruto les autres ne le lâchaient plus. Et maintenant que Gôzu et Meizu se chargeaient du baby-sitting Zabuza n'avait plus d'excuse pour échapper aux plaisanteries de sa bande de déserteurs. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas comme si il y avait un millier endroit où se planquer dans une auberge miteuse quelque part dans les bas-fonds de la ville de Tanzaku Gai.

« Mangetsu, Jinpachi un coup de main ? » Lança t'il en direction des deux autres épéistes du groupe.

« Oh non ! » S'écria un épéiste aux cheveux blancs possédant le même type de dents en pointes que Ringo, Il était assis en tailleur face au dernier membre du groupe, un grand gaillard brun avec une barbe en pointes et un cache-œil, avec un plateau de Go les séparant. « Tes gosses, ta responsabilité. »

« Dit Mangetsu, ce n'est pas un peu hypocrite de ta part ? » Signala son adversaire en pointant du doigt un gamin un peu plus jeune que Naruto qui était une copie carbone de Mangetsu.

« Laisse Suigetsu en dehors de ça Jinpachi. » Jinpachi Munashi soupira et vit avancer une pièce sur le plateau faisant grognait de dépit Mangetsu.

Zabuza se laissa tomber contre un mur, savourant le moment de tranquillité. Lui et ses hommes devraient bientôt bougés pour éviter que les Chasseurs de Yagura ne retrouvent leurs traces mais pour l'instant il pouvait souffler.

_Faudra que je fasse un emploi du temps pour l'entrainement des gakis. Pas question d'avoir des poids morts dans le groupe_.

Alors que Zabuza se reposait, Naruto ouvrait ses yeux. Avant que le jeune blond ne commence à paniqué une voix douce le coupa.

« Oh tu es enfin réveillé ! » Naruto cligna des yeux en voyant un autre enfant à côté de lui. « Je m'appelle Haku et toi ? »

« N-Naruto. » Le blond était stupéfait, c'était la première fois qu'un enfant de son âge l'approchait sans l'insulter, se moquer de lui ou pire. Haku semblait parfaitement a l'aise avec Naruto et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de mépris ou de haine dans son regards.

« Naruto ? C'est un beau nom. » Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le compliment.

« Oy Kimimaro, Suigetsu restaient pas silencieux comme ça venez-vous présentez ! » A l'appel d'Haku un garçon aux cheveux argentés du même âge que Naruto accompagné par un autre enfant un peu plus jeune avec des cheveux blancs et des dents en pointes.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. » Salua Kimimaro poliment.

« 'Lut ! » Fit Suigetsu avec un geste de la main.

Après avoir fini les présentations le trio se mit à discuter, parlant de leurs anciennes vies avant que Zabuza ne les trouvent.

Kimimaro raconta sa vie parmi le clan Kaguya, avant qu'ils ne décident de lancés un assaut suicide sur Kirigakure pour tenter de renverser Yagura. Aujourd'hui Kimimaro était le seul survivant de son clan tous les autres ayants périt sur le champs de bataille.

Haku racontant son enfance dans un ferme et comment son Kekkai Genkai avait causé la mort de ses parents. Son Père découvrant que son fils avait un Kekkai Genkai tua sa Mère pensant qu'elle était coupable avant d'essayer de tuer Haku. Le jeune garçon n'avait survécu que grâce à ses pouvoirs, tuant son Père d'un pic de glace dans l'estomac avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire du mal.

Suigetsu était avec son frère l'un des derniers représentants du clan Hôzuki. Son clan avait été jugé trop puissant par Yagura malgré leurs loyautés sans faille envers Kiri et avaient été exterminé par le Mizukage en une seul nuit.

Naruto quand à lui conta sa vie à Konoha. Comment les villageois semblaient le haïr sans raisons et saisir la moindre occasion de lui faire du mal. Comment il avait vécu dans une solitude extrême avant qu'une bande de shinobis décident de "tuer le démon".

La soirée avançant le groupe passa à des sujets plus joyeux et pour la première fois de sa vie Naruto se sentit à sa place avec cette bande de hors-caste.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha, observait le village dont il avait la garde avec une rage non dissimulé. <em>Comment ont-ils osaient ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant!<em>

Dans les rues du village des groupes de villageois s'étaient rassemblés pour fêter "la mort du démon". Hiruzen songea un instant a descendre dans les rues pour massacrer les ordures , au diable les conséquences.

Mais le Hokage savait que cela ne changerait rien. Il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, les yeux emplis de larmes.

« Oh Minato, Kushina je suis tellement désolé. » Murmura Hiruzen. _Vous avez tout sacrifié pour ce village et pour vos remercier ces ordures ont massacré votre fils._ Le Hokage ferma les yeux et sentit une froide détermination l'envahir.

_Je n'es pas pu le protéger mais par Kami je jure que je le vengerais! Voyons comment ces ordures réagirons en apprenant qu'ils ont abattu le fils du Yondaime Hokage! _


	2. Chapter 1 :Une vie de mercenaire

Guest : Azrael et Raziel ne seront pas dans l'histoire, désolée. Ils feront peut-être un cameo mais pas plus.

* * *

><p>Attention: Certains éléments dans mon histoire ont varié par rapport au canon. En voici la liste<p>

Le Kyûbi a été sceller entièrement dans Naruto

L'enlèvement d'Hinata a eu lieu alors que le Yondaime était toujours en vie. Après que Konoha eu gagné la guerre le Jinchûriki du Nibi, Yugito a été livrait a Konoha ( elle avait deux ans a l'époque), elle a était adopté par Anko Mitarashi

Fuu le Jinchûriki du Nanabi est venu vivre a Konoha chez le clan Aburame après que Jiraya ait vu le traitement qu'elle recevait chez elle

Personne a Konoha ne sait que Fuu et Yugito sont des Jinchûrikis a part pour le Hokage, Jiraya, Anko, Shikaku Nara ,Shibi Aburame, et un groupe restreint de Jônins

Utakata, le Jinchûriki de Saiken a rejoint Kumo après que Yagura ait commencé a péter les plombs

Iwa est le village responsable de la destruction du clan Uzumaki

Dan **NAMIKAZE** a été assassiné par Orochimaru deux ans avant l'attaque du Kyûbi; Tsunade n'a jamais quitté Konoha et n'a jamais eu sa phobie du sang

J'ai vraiment besoin de préciser qui sont les parents de Minato ?

Minato et Kushina ont mis TOUTE leurs techniques sur papiers avant de les sceller dans un coffre fort faisant passer Fort Knox pour une boite à jouer dans leur maison.

Lorsque Itachi a fait son grand massacre il a éliminé que les Uchihas qui étaient des shinobi ou qui avaient un quelconque pouvoirs politiques, il a donc épargné les civiles et les enfants ( Mikoto Uchiha a survécu) , Par contre Sasuke est le seul de son clan a pouvoir activé le Sharingan car il est le seul survivant de la branche principale du clan ( Mikoto ne compte pas)

Itachi a rejoint l'Akatsuki avant Kisame

Zetsu n'es pas l'espion parfait et l'Akatsuki ne sait pas tout sur tous le monde ( foutu bande d'illuminati)

Sakumo Hatake s'est marié avec Tsume Inuzuka ( Vous l'avez pas vu venir celle là pas vrai ? :D) Donc Kakashi est le frère ainée de Kiba et Hana ( Mais il conserve le nom Hatake, j'expliquerai dans l'histoire) ; Sakumo ne se suicide pas , il meurt en tentant d'arrêter Orochimaru

Asuma et Kurenai sont marié et Konohamaru est leur fils ainé ( Ps: il a une petite sœur Mirai)

Rock Lee est le fils de Maito Gai !

Danzo est un salaud qui veut être Hokage a la place du Hokage mais il n'es pas con au point de faire du mal à Konoha volontairement ( Traduction: ne pactisent pas avec les ennemies du villages, pas de bras incrusté de Sharingan et pas de "Oh le village se fait attaque! Et si moi et mon armée privée on allait se faire un pic-nique ?")

Et voila ça sera tout!

Pour le moment! GIGIGIGIGIGIGI!

Ahem

Bon vu que je l'ai jamais dis: Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Si Naruto m'appartenait Sasuke serait **MORT** ( de manière sanglante, épic et drôle)

* * *

><p><span>Apprenti du Démon, Chapitre 1 : Une vie de mercenaire<span>

« Donc c'est à ça que ressemble Iwa ? » S'exclama Naruto, douze ans. Le garçon avait bien grandis depuis que Zabuza l'avait pris sous son aile. Fini le gamin faible et pataud, des années d'entrainements sous la tutelle du Démon du Brouillard avaient transformés Naruto en véritable shinobi.

Naruto arborait une tenue d'Anbu complétement noir complété avec un masque en tissu noir masquant la partie inferieur de son visage. En temps normal il aurait un bandeau frontal vierge de tout symbole protégeant son front et une paire de tanto accrochés dans son dos mais pour la mission qu'il allait devoir accomplir la discrétion était de mise.

« Naru on devrait se dépêcher le client ne va pas nous attendre éternellement. » Lança Haku en réajustant son kimono bleu foncé. Naruto ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre comment un garçon comme Haku pouvait être aussi féminin. Tout le monde dans la troupe de mercenaires de Zabuza avait été sûr qu'il était une fille avant que Haku ne hurle l'inverse.

« Aye, Aye Faudrait pas que Kimimaro s'inquiète. » Vu que Zabuza-sensei et le reste des adultes du groupe étaient marqués comme déserteurs, ils étaient incapables d'entrer dans l'un des cinq grands villages sans se faire assaillir par les deux tiers des shinobis aux alentours. Pour résoudre ce problème Mangetsu avait eu l'idée d'envoyer les enfants du groupe pour prendre les contrats. L'idée avait été risquée mais le risque avait payé permettant à Naruto, Haku, Kimimaro et Suigetsu d'acquérir de l'expérience.

Aujourd'hui Kimimaro avait été envoyait pour prendre un contrat avec un certain Sandayu. La mission semblait simple : assurer la protection d'une actrice et de l'équipe de tournage pendant leurs voyages vers le Pays des Neiges. Une simple mission de rang C somme toute.

Mais quand l'actrice en question est Yukie Fujikaze, juste l'actrice la plus célèbre sur tous le putain de continent et bien ça devient une mission de rang A.

Le duo de jeunes shinobi traversa sans difficulté les checkpoints précédant l'entrée du village et entrèrent dans le village. Iwa était fidèle à son nom, la ville tout entière semblait avoir été creusée dans une montagne donnant un aspect harmonieux à l'ensemble. Mais Naruto n'aimait pas Iwa. Toute sa vie le blond avait été capable de détecté les sentiments négatifs d'autrui et Iwa était imprégné de sentiments négatifs étouffant Naruto a la manière d'un linceul.

« Naruto ? » La voix inquiète de son compagnon força Naruto a se concentré sur le présent.

« Je vais bien Haku… Juste trouvons Kimimaro et partons. » Haku hocha la tête et guida Naruto à travers les ruelles étroites du village. « Et Haku, je pensais à quelque chose… »

« Non on n'a pas le temps d'aller acheter des ramens. »

« JE PARLAIS PAS DE… Enfaite si mais pas que. »

« Je t'écoute. » Soupira Haku en cachant son sourire amusé.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'une actrice comme Yukie Fujikaze choisissent d'engager un groupe de mercenaire plutôt que d'engager des shinobis d'un des Cinq Grand ? »

« Si. Mais notre réputation a dû la convaincre qu'on était meilleur. »

« Tu parles de la même réputation qui nous décrit comme des tueurs psychopathes avec un tendance cleptomane ? »

« Nan celle qui parle de notre taux de missions réussites. »

« Oh celle-là ! »

Leur conversation fut interrompue lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une auberge ou une silhouette familière les attendait dans l'ombre du bâtiment.

« Haku, Naruto. » Salua calmement Kimimaro.

« Rebonjour Kimimaro. » Répondit Haku avec un grand sourire tandis que Naruto faisait un signe de la main. « Tout c'est passé comme prévu ? »

« Aye, la troupe nous attendra à la frontière du pays des roches dans trois jours. La moitié de la somme a été versé comme d'habitude. » Expliqua-t-il avec le ton monotone qui le caractérisait tant.

« Bon ben retour au camp je présume. Zabuza-sensei et les autres vont être ravis de voir un peu d'action. » Lança Naruto en baillant. Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête avant de partir en direction de la sortie du village.

Naruto allait les suivre quand il vit du coin de l'œil une importante commotion non loin d'une des entrés du village.

« Haku, Kimimaro partez devant j'ai un truc à faire. » Sans laisser le temps à ses compagnons le temps de répondre il disparut dans une mini-tornade.

* * *

><p>Tayuya plongea derrière un tonneau, esquivant une volée de kunai in extremis. La jeune fille secoua sa chevelure regrettant que la couleur rouge-rose de ses cheveux ne soit pas facile pour se cacher. Durant les douze années de sa vie elle avait passé son temps à esquiver les coups de villageois et de shinobi l'appelant fille de traitre. Tayuya ne savait pas pourquoi la quasi-totalité des habitants d'Iwa semblaient la haïr. Au fil des années elle avait compris que c'était à cause de quelque chose que ses parents avaient fait mais vu qu'à chaque fois qu'elle posait des questions on l'envoyait promener Tayuya n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu engendrait une tel haine. La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'était que ce que ses parents avaient fait l'avait transformé en bouc émissaire pour l'intégralité du village.<p>

Lorsqu'elle était entrée à l'académie elle avait cru que les choses changeraient mais elle avait eu tort. Entre les profs qui la saboté a tous les tournants et les élevés qui imitaient leurs parents comme des moutons elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais devenir un ninja dans son village.

Elle avait donc décidé de quitter Iwa.

Malheureusement une bande de Genins l'avait vu alors qu'elle allait sortir à l'extérieur et avait décidé de jouer avec la trainée. Tayuya s'était contenté de sortir sa flûte et de jouer trois notes les emprisonnant dans une genjutsu.

Et c'était à ce moment que les choses avaient dégénérés. Une patrouille de Chûnins l'avait vu et pris en chasse. Non pas pour l'arrêter mais pour l'exécuter.

Tayuya aurait pu leurs échapper en temps normal ais l'un des Chûnins l'avait entaillé avec un kunai imbibé de poison paralysant. Dans cinq minutes tout au plus elle serait immobilisé.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber contre un mur tandis que le trio de shinobis l'encerclait.

« C'est l'heure de mourir sale pute ! » Cracha l'un des assassins en lançant un kunai vers Tayuya… qui alla se planté dans la tête d'un de ses compagnons. « Comment ? » Tayuya grimaça, entre la technique de substitution qu'elle venait de faire et le genjutsu massif de tout à l'heure elle était quasiment à court de chakra. En voyant les armes des deux derniers shinobis se levaient elle commença a paniqué pensant sa dernière heure arrivé.

Un épais brouillard envahit brusquement la zone. Tayuya cligna des yeux, et agita sa main devant ses yeux. Elle constata avec horreur qu'elle était incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit dans la brume.

Soudain un gargouillement retenti tout de suite suivit par le bruit de corps s'écroulant.

Aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu le brouillard se dissipa faisant apparaitre les corps de ses assaillants. Les deux Chûnins avaient eu la gorge tranché avec une tel sauvagerie que c'était un miracle que leurs têtes soient toujours attachés à leurs corps.

« C'était impressionnant ce que tu as fait là-bas. » Murmura soudainement Naruto à son oreille.

« Kya ! » Cria Tayuya de surprise avant de se retourner pour faire face au blond qui souriait sous son masque. « Putain t'es qui toi ? Et pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? »

« Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance pour le moment et si je t'ai aidé c'est pour te proposait un marché. » Expliqua calmement le jeune shinobi en s'appuyant a un mur.

« Un marché ? » Demanda Tayuya avec surprise peinant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je fais partit d'un groupe de mercenaire qui serai plus que ravi de t'accepter. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour faire simple tu es talentueuse. Un apprenti ninja normal n'aurait jamais pu neutraliser une quinzaine de Genins sans se fatiguer et encore moins échapper aussi longtemps à des Chûnins avec des réserves de chakra quasiment vide. »

« Donc quoi tu m'as vu faire mon show et maintenant tu veux mon cu ? » Résuma Tayuya faisant rire Naruto.

« Si tu veux le dire comme ça oui. »

« Et qu'es qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège hein ? » Cracha la jeune fille malgré l'étrange pressentiment qui lui disant qu'elle pouvait faire confiant à son sauveur.

« Simple. Tu respires toujours. »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais me recruter moi ? Il doit y avoir de bien meilleurs recrues dehors. »

« Notre groupe est principalement composé de spécialistes de taijutsu, kenjustsu et ninjutsu. Avoir un futur prodige de genjutsu dans nos rangs serait un atout non négligeable. »

« Future Prodige ? »

« Tu as vu le niveau que tu attends sans personne pour t'entrainer ? Ton genjutsu à l'heure actuelle est niveau chûnin minimum. La seule chose qui te retient c'est tes réserves de chakra mais ça peut être corrigé avec de l'entrainement. »

« Et pourquoi diable je voudrais rejoindre un groupe de mercenaire ? »

« Protection, travail et entrainement dans la mesure du possible. » Emmurera Naruto.

« …Si j'accepte ton offre qu'es que je devrais faire comme boulot ? »

« Ça dépend ça peut aller de protection de VIP à assassinat, livraison de d'objets ect… » Naruto haussa les épaules. « Le boulot habituel pour un ninja. » Tayuya resta silencieuse un moment pesant le pour et le contre.

D'un côté elle pouvait rester dans un village qui la haïssait et qui n'accepterait jamais qu'elle devienne une kunoichi.

Ou bien elle pouvait accepter l'offre de Naruto, partir vers l'inconnu et avoir la chance d'avoir une nouvelle vie.

« De toute façon ça peut pas être pire qu'ici. » Murmura Tayuya plus pour elle-même que pour Naruto. « Ok le blond j'accepte. »

« Parfait… Euh c'est quoi ton nom déjà ? »

« Tayuya. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer Tayuya. Naruto Uzumaki a ton service. »

* * *

><p><span>Quelques jours plus tard, bateau en direction du Pays des Neiges.<span>

« J'avais oublié à quel point je hais ce foutu pays ! » Grelota Mangetsu faisant ricaner Zabuza. Les deux épéistes se tenaient au sommet de la vigie d'un navire qui amenait l'équipe de tournage et leurs gardes du corps mercenaires vers le pays des neiges. Le climat polaire du pays avait fait apparaitre du gel sur le navire mais pour comprendre que le navire naviguait dans les eaux du pays des neiges il suffisait de voir la myriade d'iceberg qui parsemait la mer.

« Le grand Mangetsu Hôzuki, vaincu par une petit brise ! »

« Ta gueule Zabuza ! D'ailleurs comment tu fais pour supporter ce temps habillé comme ça il fait moins quarante au minimum ! » Zabuza se contenta de hausser des épaules amusé par la colère de son compagnon.

« Dit Mangetsu tu pense quoi de la nouvelle recrue que Naruto nous a dégotté ? » Demanda le démon du brouillard avec curiosité.

« Tayuya ? Arrogante, grossière et terriblement talentueuse. En gros c'est la petite sœur caché de Ringo. » Les deux ninjas éclatèrent de rire devant la comparaison. A l' instant où Tayuya avait rejoint le groupe Ringo l'avait pris sous son aile. Les deux filles étaient devenues proches comme des sœurs en un très courts laps de temps.

« Bien vu. Tu penses qu'on a bien fait de la prendre avec nous ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Mangetsu sans la moindre hésitation. « Cette fille est un vrai diamant brute. Une fois que notre chère Ringo aura fini de la polir elle sera une vrai tueuse. »

« Mmm je me demande si c'est le hasard… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tayuya. Cette gamine est la parfaite partenaire pour Naruto. » Expliqua Zabuza s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de son compagnon.

« Hein ? »

« Elle est spécialisé en genjutsu et se sa bat à longue distance en plus d'avoir une double affinité Raiton/Doton a l'inverse de Naruto qui lui se bat à courte distance en plus d'avoir une affinité Futon/Suiton. »

« Qu'es tu veux le Gaki à l' œil pour les trouver ! D'ailleurs c'est marrant…»

« Quoi ? »

« Elle est la seul parmi les jeunes à ne pas avoir de Kekkai Genkai. Naruto à ses chaines de Chakra et son pouvoir de régénération, Haku peut créer de la glace à partir de l'air ambiant, Suigetsu peut transformer son corps en eau comme moi et Kimimaro a son truc avec ses os. » Zabuza regarda Mangetsu avec un air surpris. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait décidé de lui faire un exposé sur les capacités de ses élevés. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient passés six ans a les entrainés ensemble.

« Tu radote Mangetsu. »

* * *

><p>Dans la soute du bateau un certain blond était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.<p>

« C'est impossible ! Personne n'a autant de chance ! » S'écria Naruto. Lui et le reste du groupe s'étaient réunis pour disputer une partie de poker au chaud pendant que Jinpachi et Ringo montait la garde devant la porte de Yukie Fujikaze sur le pont.

Ce ne fut qu'après que Haku, Kimimaro et Suigetsu se soient fait littéralement plumé qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il ne fallait jamais donner un jeu de cartes à Tayuya sous peines de souffrir de disparition d'argents chroniques.

« Alors Blondie tu joues ? » Se moqua Tayuya en entassant la monnaie qu'elle avait déjà gagnée en une petite montagne.

« Je sais que tu bluffe ! C'est forcé que tu bluffe ! Personne n'a autant de chance ! »

« … » Tayuya se contenta de lancer un sourire éclatant à Naruto. Le duo dévoila ses cartes en même temps.

« Quinte flush ! » Rugit Naruto avant de blêmir en voyant les cartes de Tayuya.

« Quinte flush royal. » Fit Tayuya avec un petit sourire narquois avant de ramasser la mise.

« Nooooooooooon ! »

« Et ainsi Naruto rejoint le banc des losers. » Ricana Suigetsu avant d'esquiver une paire de kunai envoyé par un Naruto vexé.

« Venant de la personne qui a le plus perdu aujourd'hui c'est ironique. » déclara Kimimaro d'un ton monotone tandis qu'il affutait un kunai.

« F-ferme là Kimimaro ! » Cracha Suigetsu en continuant à esquiver le barrage de tirs de Naruto.

« Les gars pas de dispute dans le bateau. Sinon vous savez ce qui va arriver… » Menaça Haku alors qu'une aura de glace commençait à apparaitre autour de lui. Les deux garçons cessèrent aussitôt de se battre craignant les représailles de Haku si ils continuaient.

« Aye Haku. »

« N'empêche pour une soi-disant mission ninja c'est vachement chiant. » Remarqua Tayuya faisant sursauter le reste du groupe. « Quoi qu'es que j'ai dit ? »

« Naruto a dit exactement la même chose lors de notre première mission. » Expliqua Haku avec un frisson.

« Et cinq minutes après on était encerclé par une troupe de rônins. » termina Kimimaro.

« Ça était un sacré bordel pour qu'on réussisse à s'échapper. Si Haku n'avait pas gelée une rivière avec les samurais devant on n'aurait pas réussi à s'échapper. » Soupira Naruto en se rappelant du merdier qu'avait était cette mission particulière. Tu parle d'un début de carrière chaotique.

« Même chose lors de ma première mission. Sérieux c'était quoi les chances d'être confondu avec un criminel local ? » Raconta Suigetsu en grimaçant de douleur. « Je m'attendais certainement pas à me faire courser par un membre des Douze Ninjas Gardiens pour une mission de coursier ! »

« J'y crois pas ! Vous pensez vraiment que tout va partir en couille juste parce que… » Commença Tayuya avant de se faire interrompre par une énorme explosion qui secoua le bateau.

Un grincement sonore et un choc violent annonça au groupe que le bateau venait de s'échouer.

« On est attaqué ! Tout le monde sur le pont ! » Hurla Zabuza du haut de la vigie.

« Tayuya tu disais ? » lança Naruto avec un sourire victorieux tandis que le reste du groupe se jetaient sur leurs armes.

« Ta gueule Blondie ! »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps sur le pont du bateau Jinpachi et Ringo faisait barrage devant la porte de leur VIP.<p>

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il y en a encore combien comme ça ! » Rugit Jinpachi en faisant siffler Shibuki dans les côtes d'un ninja portant le symbole du village caché des neiges sur son bandeau. Dès que l'épée fut en contact, les parchemins explosifs sur sa lame explosèrent réduisant le malheureux ninja en pièces. Les armures que portaient les ninjas du Pays des Neiges leurs offraient certes une excellente protection contre le ninjutsu mais contre des maitres du kenjutsu elles étaient aussi utiles qu'un pansement sur une jambe de bois.

Deux autres ninjas tentèrent de prendre Jinpachi à revers mais furent rapidement décapiter, courtoisie des lames Kiba de Ringo.

« De quoi tu plains Jin ? C'est bien toi qui disait que tu avais besoin de faire de l'exercice. » Fit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire carnassier. « Attention chair à canon Ameyuri Ringo vient pour vous ! » Rugit l'épéiste avant de charger dans le tas.

« Non mais j'y crois pas… Oy ! Ringo attend on est sensé… Et elle est parti.» Soupira Jinpachi.

Soudain un cadavre atterrie brutalement à côté de Jinpachi. Le cadavre en question avait deux katanas plongés dans son corps et était couvert d'eau. L'eau autour et sur le corps se rassembla pour formait Mangetsu qui avait un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Besoin d'aide Jin ? » Lança-t-il avant d'arracher ses épées du cadavre, aspergeant le pont de sang

« Nan ça va. Ou es Zabuza Taicho ? » Demanda Jinpachi en observant Ringo faire un carnage parmi les shinobis du Pays des Neiges.

« Il est en train de se battre avec le chef de la troupe. »

« Mm pauvre type. »

« Oy Jin seconde vague en approche ! »

« Encore ? » Grogna Jinpachi.

Un duo composé par une femme aux cheveux roses et un géant avec des cheveux violets atterrit brutalement en snowboard devant les deux épéistes. Jinpachi remarqua aussitôt que ces deux-là étaient bien plus fort que les autres shinobi.

« Enfin un défi. Je prends le gros. » Cracha Jinpachi en préparant Shibuki.

« Ok fais-toi plaisir ! »

* * *

><p>« Ces types sont censé être des ninjas ? » Demanda Tayuya abasourdis en observant le charnier composé de dizaines de cadavres de ninjas adverses. Lorsque l'équipe menait par Naruto était monté sur le pont il avait trouvé une cinquantaine de ninjas en train de chargé vers le bateau. Naruto et Haku avaient rapidement déployé un écran de brouillard tandis que Tayuya avait lancé un genjutsu sur la zone pour qu'ils soient incapables de discerner amis d'ennemis. Avec la combinaison du brouillard et du genjutsu Les ninjas adverses s'étaient mis à s'entretuer sans même remarquer qu'ils étaient dans un genjutsu.<p>

Seul un quatuor de shinobi particulièrement doués avait réussi à briser le genjutsu et à sortir du brouillard. Malheureusement pour eux Suigetsu et Kimimaro les attendaient à la sortie.

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant ? » Demanda Naruto qui observait les alentours alors que Kimimaro achevait un shinobi blessé en envoyant un trait en os directement dans son cœur.

« Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce qu'ils sont encore plus faible que des Genins d'Iwa ? »

« Tayuya, Leur village est bien plus petit qu'Iwa se faisant ils n'ont autant de moyens lorsqu'il s'agit d'entrainer leurs troupes. »

« Ok. Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On remonte à bord du bateau. Zabuza-sensei et les autres ont dû… »

Naruto se figea en apercevant un gigantesque objet volant apparaitre dans le ciel.

« C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ? » Hurla Tayuya en voyant un immense dirigeable se mettre en vol stationnaire au dessus de leur bateau.

« NOM DE… » Enchaina Suigetsu tandis que Haku et Kimimaro observaient bouche bée.

« Parchemins explosifs…Ou j'ai foutu mes parchemins explosifs moi ? » Marmonna Naruto en cherchant frénétiquement dans ses poches.

Le groupe de jeunes ninjas resta un instant immobile mais la vision d'un ninja ennemi sautant à bord de l'immense dirigeable avec Yukie Fujikaze les sortir de leurs stupeurs.

« HEY ! Ce gros lard embarque notre ticket resto ! » Cracha Tayuya.

« Merde il faut qu'on l'arrête ! » Hurla Naruto en piquant un sprint en direction du bateau.

Le groupe se précipita a la suite de Naruto mais malheureusement le dirigeable monta trop vite hors de portée des shinobis à sa poursuite pour qu'ils ne puissent monter à bord.

Dépités la troupe retourna rapidement vers le bateau pour trouver Zabuza en train d'étrangler le chef de l'équipe de tournage. Avec surprise Naruto remarqua que seul Ringo et Jinpachi étaient avec lui. _Ou est Mangetsu-Sensei ?_

**« Espèce d'abruti vous attendiez quoi pour nous prévenir hein ? » **Naruto resta silencieux le temps d'entendre que Yukie Fujikaze était en réalité Koyuki Kazahana héritière légitime du Pays des Neiges et que le collier de Koyuki, qui se trouvait entre les mains de Mangetsu, était une sorte de clé ouvrant la chambre forte des Kazahanas.

« Sensei ? » en entendant la voix de Naruto Zabuza lâcha Sandayu qui s'écrasa sur le sol avant de se tournait vers l'escouade de jeunes.

« Rassemblez votre équipement on a une princesse et un crétin a sauvé. »


	3. Chapter 2 : Passé troubland et Démon

Guest : quand je fais des erreurs ce n'est pas intentionnel tu t'en doute bien. Malheureusement je n'ai pas (pour l'instant) trouvé de Beta-reader donc va falloir faire avec désolé

Petite explication sur les techniques Suiton de Naruto : Les Fan Hardcore de Naruto le savent déjà mais en théorie pour lancer une technique Suiton ( un Jutsu qui utilise l'eau ) il est nécessaire d'avoir une source d'eau naturel si le ninja n'a pas de grosses réserves de chakra. Par contre pour quelqu'un qui a du chakra à dépenser, il est possible de créer de l'eau à partir de l'air ambiant. Dans les deux cas la puissance de la technique resta la même mais le coût n'es pas identique.

Apprenti du démon chapitre 2 : Passé troublant et démon intérieur

« Qu'es qui m'a fait penser que de monter à bord d'un putain de dirigeable pour infiltrer une forteresse remplie de ninjas voulant ma peau était une bonne idée ? » Marmonna Mangetsu alors qu'il rampait dans un conduit d'aération.

L'épéiste avait réussi à s'accrocher au dirigeable lorsque les ninjas du Pays des Neiges avaient réussi à kidnapper Koyuki. Lorsque l'énorme véhicule volant c'était amarré a une forteresse dans les montagnes, Mangetsu avait pu enfin voir la personne responsable de l'enlèvement de Koyuki.

Doto Kazahana tyran du Pays des Neiges, fratricide et oncle de Koyuki était un colosse descendant sans nul doute du monstre de Frankenstein. Difficile de croire que la princesse était sa nièce. Il avait fait tout un discours devant la princesse capturé sur le fait qu'il allait utiliser l'arme caché des Kazahanas pour conquérir les pays élémentaux.

Mangetsu avait failli s'étouffer de rire en voyant la tête de Doto lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Koyuki n'avait pas l'amulette qui tenait le rôle de clé pour accéder au trésor des Kazahanas. Le géant avait failli exécuter le trio de shinobi qui avait survécu aux combats face à Zabuza et les autres. Après avoir piqué sa colère Doto avait ordonné aux gardes d'emmener Koyuki dans les geôles afin de se servir d'elle pour appâter les Rebelles et ainsi reprendre le collier/clé de la Princesse.

C'était là que les choses s'étaient gâtées. L'épéiste aux cheveux blancs avait réussi à rester indétecté mais il avait oublié de prendre un léger détail en compte :

La forteresse de Doto était une saloperie de labyrinthe !

Réussir à trouver son chemin dans les dédales de couloirs tenait du miracle. Il y avait bien des chiffres et des lettres à chaque niveau censé servir d'indication mais vu que Mangetsu n'avait pas la moindre idée quant à leurs significations, il n'était pas plus avancé.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû embarquer Ringo ou Naruto avec moi… » Marmonna Mangetsu avec un soupir déprimé avant de continuer à ramper dans le conduit d'aération. « Et surtout j'aurai jamais dû laisser mon épée à Kiri. Si j'avais eu Hiramekarei… Arg ! Et voilà que je me remets à parler tout seul ! »

Un shinobi portant le symbole du Pays des Neiges observa le brouillard qui entourait la forteresse avec peur. Il avait entendu parler du carnage qui avait eu lieu lorsqu'un important contingent de ses compatriotes avait attaqué la bande de mercenaire protégeant la Princesse déchu. Sur la centaine de ninjas ayant lancé l'assaut seul trois avaient survécu, sans qu'un seul shinobi ennemi ne soit tué. Doto avait assuré que les mercenaires avaient eu de la chance mais les shinobis n'étaient pas dupe. Parmi toutes les forces du Tyran seul trois ninja avaient atteint le rang A

**« Suiton : Dragon aqueux ! »**

**« Raiton : Porte du Tonnerre ! » **

**« Hyoton : Les Crocs de l'hiver ! »**

Le shinobi sursauta en entendant les deux voix, l'une féminine et l'autre masculine. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir il vit un immense dragon d'eau embué d'électricité et d'éclats de glaces fonçait vers le mur sur lequel il se tenait.

Dans une explosion assourdissante une brèche fut créée dans le mur tandis que les débris tuaient des dizaines de shinobis. Alors que le shinobi observait le carnage avec horreur une voix s'éleva dans le brouillard.

Juste à côté de lui !

« Tu sais c'est très con de se mettre un démon à dos. »

La dernière image qu'emporta le shinobi avant de mourir fut celle d'une gigantesque épée à deux mains s'abattant sur lui.

« Et ben Zabuza-sensei et Ringo-sensei et Haku font pas dans la dentelle aujourd'hui ! » Ricana Naruto en observant la forteresse éventrée. Au même instant une seconde explosion retentit à l' opposé signalant que Kimimaro, Suigetsu et Jinpachi avaient aussi commencé leurs assauts. « Ok Tayuya, une idée comment on va retrouver Mangetsu ? » La jeune fille réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« L'un des commandant doit savoir où se trouve Koyuki. Une fois que nous l'aurons libéré Mangetsu-sensei devrait venir nous chercher. »

« Whoa. »

« Quoi étonné que je sache utiliser mon cerveau Blondie ? »

« Nan, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire une phrase sans jurer. »

« Tch, tais-toi et avance Blondie. »

« Aye, aye. »

Koyuki Kazahana observa le mur de sa prison avec calme. Depuis plusieurs minutes la forteresse tremblait sous l'effet de nombreuses explosions signalant que les shinobis que Sandayu avait engagé venaient de lancer l'assaut. Bien que son visage n'en montre rien, la Princesse avait l'esprit bouillonnant. Elle avait toujours pensé que le jour où elle reviendrait dans son pays natal serait le jour de sa mort. Mais maintenant…

Doto avait été mis à genoux par un groupe de mercenaires alors qu'elle la légitime héritière du Pays des Neiges se morfondait sur l'immuabilité du destin ou d'autres conneries semblables.

Koyuki caressa doucement le pommeau de la dague caché dans sa manche tandis qu'une lueur ardente s'allumait dans son regard. La Princesse des Neiges avait pris sa décision. Elle perdrait sans nul doute sa vie aujourd'hui mais par Kami elle ne partirait pas seul !

Lorsqu'un groupe de ninjas à la solde de Doto vint la chercher aucun ne remarqua quoi que ce soit d'étrange chez elle.

« Et de treize ! » Annonça Naruto en arrachant ses tantos du cadavre d'un shinobi ennemi, un shinobi tenta de poignarder le blond par derrière mais une paire de chaines rouges jaillirent du dos de Naruto le transperçant en plein cœur. « Et voilà le quatorzième. »

« Tu prends du retards Blondie, j'en suis à dix-huit. » Lança Tayuya, assise sur un tas de corps avec un sourire satisfait. Naruto allait rétorquer que c'était la qualité qui comptait lorsqu'il sentit une odeur familière.

« Oy Tayuya, je sens l'odeur de Mangetsu devant nous ! »

« Enfin ! »

Le duo chargea vers la sortie du couloir et arriva dans une grande salle qui devait sans nul doute servir de salle de trône à Doto si l'immense fauteuil en pierre installé au-dessus d'une volée de marche était d'une quelconque indication.

Mais ce ne fut pas la décoration de la salle qui força Naruto et Tayuya à stopper net.

Nan ce fut le fait de voir Mangetsu discuter tranquillement avec Koyuki tandis que Doto agonisait avec un poignard ouvragé planté dans la nuque qui mit le cerveau des deux jeunes ninjas en stand-by. Le duo était tellement abasourdis qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le reste des mercenaires étaient arrivé un peu après eux et étaient dans le même état de stupeur.

« Tayuya ? »

« Oui Naruto ? »

« Je peux te voler ta réplique pour cette fois ? »

« Fonce. »

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

A peine une heure après que Doto se soit fait planté par Koyuki, Sandayu arriva à la tête d'un important contingent de samurai dans le but de sauver la Princesse. Le fidèle serviteur de Koyuki resta bouche bée en voyant la forteresse en ruine et les troupes de Doto massacrés ou en fuite.

Sa surprise redoubla lorsqu'il apprit que non seulement la Princesse était en vie mais qu'en plus les mercenaires qui avaient lancé l'assaut avaient tous survécu.

Zabuza et sa compagnie de tarés restèrent le temps de voir Koyuki activer le trésor des Kazahanas : Un générateur thermique qui modifia le climat du pays transformant Le Pays des Neiges en Pays du Printemps. Si Doto avait été encore vivant nul doute qu'il aurait eu une crise cardiaque en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'ADMs cachés ou de Fortunes digne du trésor d'un dragon dans le coffre des Kazahanas.

Koyuki proposa aux shinobis de rester travailler pour elle mais ils refusèrent. Les Chasseurs de Kiri étaient probablement déjà en route et Zabuza n'avait pas l'intention de leurs faciliter la tâche. Au final ils acceptèrent de recevoir le double du paiement normal de la mission en compensation en plus d'un autographe pour Naruto avant de mettre les voiles.

Un mois plus tard, Territoire de Kusa

« Je suis le seul a pensé que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de mettre les pieds dans ce genre de merde ? » Lança Tayuya a ses compagnons.

« C'est sans doute pas une bonne idée mais c'est notre mission.» Soupira Naruto faisant rire Gôzu et Meizu. Les deux frères n'avaient pas pu accompagner le reste du groupe au Pays des Neiges à cause d'une mission qu'il devait finir et ils avaient déprimés pendant plusieurs jours d'avoir raté toute l'action.

Le quatuor avait été envoyait par Zabuza pour repérer l'une des base secrète du tristement célèbre Orochimaru. Une mission simple vu qu'il s'agissait d'une toute petite base mais vu que le serpent n'avait pas gagné son titre de Sannin pour rien il fallait mieux être prudent.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour… » Commença Meizu.

« Rien, Orochimaru a des… » Enchaina Gôzu.

« Bases partout dans Kusa et dans… »

« Le pays du riz alors les chances que l'on tombe sur lui… »

« Sont quasi nul ! » Fini Meizu.

« Putain vous pouvez pas parler normalement ? » Se plaignit la jeune fille en serrant sa tête avec une grimace.

« La normalité est périmé chez les Ninjas ! » Lancèrent les frères jumeaux en cœur faisant rire Naruto.

« Bon c'est ici qu'on se sépare, bonne chance les gars ! » Lança Naruto avant que lui et Tayuya ne disparaissent. Les deux frères démons se regardèrent avec un sourire amusé.

« Ah ils grandissent… »

« Si vite. »

Pendant ce temps dans la base d'Orochimaru des évènements pour le moins sanglant avait lieu.

« Les prisonniers se révoltent ! » Hurla un shinobi portant un uniforme violet et arborant une note de musique comme symbole sur son bandeau frontal. « Il faut prévenir Maitre Oro… ARG ! » Une chaine de couleurs bleuté s'enroula autour de son coup et brisa sa nuque avec un craquement sec l'empêchant de sonner l'alarme. Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux rouges sangs et une paire de lunettes en piteuses états sortit de l'ombre. Elle portait une tenue de prisonnier taché de sang et avait quatre chaines de chakra bleuté sortant de son dos.

« Ça c'était pour m'avoir enfermé comme un animal fils de pute ! » Cracha-t-elle au cadavre haineusement avant de tomber à genoux tandis que ses chaines se dissipaient. « Merde déjà ? »

« Karin ça va ? » Demanda un garçon avec des cheveux oranges en piques et habillé de la même maniéré que la fille.

« Je vais bien Jûgo…Faut juste que je reprenne on souffle. » Murmura Karin pantelante. Jûgo l'observa avec un regard inquiet. Les deux enfants s'étaient rencontrés il y a un an lorsque les serviteurs d'Orochimaru les avaient amenés dans cette base pour serviteur de rats de laboratoire à leur maitre. Ils étaient devenus très vite amis après que Karin ait montré que son Kekkai Genkai pouvait restreindre Jûgo quand sa seconde personnalité prenait le contrôle et tentait de faire un carnage. Lorsque la révolte s'était produite Karin avait tout de suite cherché à trouver Jûgo afin de l'empêcher de suivre le mouvement de foule.

Après avoir tué leurs gardes les prisonniers s'étaient dirigés vers la porte Sud de la base pour s'enfuir et si en temps normale cela aurait été un bon plan fut qu'elle était la plus proche, aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour. L'une des élites de Orochimaru était arrivé il y a peu à cette même porte un peu avant que la rébellion ne se déclenche. Karin ne connaissait pas le niveau exact de la Kunoichi mais il ne faisait aucun doute que les prisonniers allaient se faire massacrer. D'où la décision de Karin de prendre la direction opposée à la foule de prisonniers.

Heureusement pour les deux enfants la majorité des gardes étaient partis rejoindre leurs confrères pour mater la révolte se faisant les rares gardes qui restaient n'avaient de ninjas que le nom et furent aisément éliminé par les Kekkai Genkai du duo.

« Jûgo…Es qu'il a la clé ? » Haleta Karin en se laissant tomber contre un mur afin de reprendre son souffle. Son compagnon chercha rapidement dans les poches du cadavre avant de répondre.

« Oui. »

« Bien… Partons avant que d'autres gardes n'arrivent en renforts. »

Les deux enfants sortir du complexe et se figèrent en voyant le soleil brillait au-dessus d'eux. Ils restèrent un instant figé devant cette beauté dont ils avaient été privés pendant une année entière et ne vinrent le duo de shinobis devant eux que lorsque l'un d'entre eux pris la parole.

« Euh vous allez bien ? » Karin sursauta et se mit aussitôt en garde avant de les examiner. Celui qui avait parlé était un petit blond en tenue d'Anbu noir avec deux tantos accroché dans son dos, dont l'un était dégainé et dans sa main tandis que sa partenaire était habillée avec un simple tee-shirt gris foncé et une mini-jupe de la même couleur. La fille avait des cheveux roses maintenu en queue de cheval par des bandages tandis que le garçon avait un masque en tissu sombre masquant son visage.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Cracha Karin en se plaçant entre eux et Jûgo.

« Naruto Uzumaki et Tayuya, mercenaire. » Expliqua calmement le blond en essuyant le sang sur sa lame. Karin se tendit pensant qu'ils allaient les attaquer lorsqu'elle vit les cadavres derrières eux.

Près d'une dizaine de shinobis portant la note de musique signalant leurs allégeances à Orochimaru gisait sur le sol, morts. Soudain le nom du blond résonna comme un coup de foudre dans l'esprit de Karin.

Uzumaki.

Karin refusa d'y croire pendant un instant mais lorsqu'un homme de main grogna signalant qu'il respirait toujours et que le blond, Naruto, l'acheva en envoyant une chaine de chakra rouge s'enfoncé dans son cœur elle fut forcé d'y croire.

« Vous…Vous êtes un Uzumaki aussi ? » Murmura Karin s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de Naruto.

« Aussi ? »

« Mon nom complet est Karin Uzumaki. »

« Bordel de… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on trouve l'un de tes cousins ici Blondie ! » Ricana Tayuya.

Naruto resta figé. Lorsque Zabuza lui avait raconté la destruction d'Uzushio, le village des Uzumaki, il avait abandonné tout espoir de retrouver des survivants de son clan. Comme quoi le destin avait un sacré sens de l'humour. _Bon… Qu'es que je suis sensé faire maintenant ? _

« Karin des gardes arrivent ! » Avertit Jûgo. L'alerte lancée fit sortir le groupe de la stupeur dont il avait été plongé.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? » Cracha Karin, la voix emplie d'inquiétude. Voyant la peur dans le regard de l'autre Uzumaki, Naruto pris sa décision.

« Ok, c'est décider vous venez avec nous ! »

« Blondie ! »

« Tayuya il n'est pas question que j'abandonne l'un des derniers survivants de mon clan ! »

« …Oh et puis merde ! » Lança Tayuya. « Ok mais tu t'occuperas de Zabuza-sensei. »

« Merci Tayuya. » lança Naruto en créant deux clones aqueux qui chargèrent Jûgo et Karin sur leurs dos.

Le petit groupe quitta rapidement les environs de la base et se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous ou les Frères Démons étaient censés les attendre : une petite clairière a plusieurs kilomètres de la base. Naruto plissa les yeux en voyant que Gôzu et Meizu n'étaient pas là. Le jeune ninja dégaina ses tantos en sentant une faible odeur de sang dans l'air. _Oh non…_

« Tayuya prends les avec toi et va chercher Zabuza-sensei. » Murmura soudainement Naruto.

« Blondie ? »

« Maintenant ! » Au même instant une volée de kunai fait dans une sorte de cristal rose siffla vers le groupe avant d'être intercepté par les chaines de Naruto. Sans perdre une seconde Tayuya disparut avec les clones de Naruto tandis que l'original restait pour faire face à une femme à la peau claire, avec des yeux sombres et des cheveux bleus claires noués en queue de cheval. La kunoichi portait une tenue se composant d'une robe verte avec une manche longue à gauche et une courte à droite, un col roulé rouge, une collerette de fourrure et des gants bruns prouvant qu'elle n'avait rien avoir avec la chair à canon que Naruto avait éliminé précédemment.

_Et je la reconnais ! Elle est listée dans le Bingo Book… Guren, ninja au service d'Orochimaru, prime de Trente mille ryo, pas de rang officiel mais d'après les dernières infos elle serait au moins une Rang A…_

_Merde._

« Tss encore un rat. J'espère que tu m'offriras un plus de résistance que les deux autres. » Bailla-t-elle. Naruto blêmit en entendant les mots de son ennemie et prit conscience qu'il y avait un genjutsu dans la clairière.

« KAI ! » Lorsque Naruto dissipa le genjutsu il sentit son sang se gelait en voyant ce qu'il dissimulait.

Gôzu et Meizu.

Les deux compagnons de Naruto gisaient dans une énorme flaque de sang. Gôzu avait été empalé par une sorte de lance en cristal tandis que Meizu avait été criblé par de dizaines d'éclats de cristal.

« Au vu ton visage je présume que tu connaissais ces deux-là. Bah aucune importance tu vas bientôt les rejoindre de toute façon. »Lança Guren alors que des cristaux roses apparurent autour d'elle. « **Shôton** - Aiguilles de cristal ! »

Naruto usa rapidement une substitution pour se mettre à l'abri et lança une paire de kunai contre son ennemie. Sans surprise il vit un mur de cristal se dressait devant la femme. Pas question d'aller au corps à corps contre elle. _Donc Kenjutsu et Taijutsu sont hors de question…Voyons ce que donne le Ninjutsu_.

Naruto rengaina ses lames et commença à exécuter des signes.

« **Futon :** Grande… » Il faut brutalement interrompu quand un carcan de cristal immobilisa ses jambes. Hein ? Mais elle n'a pas fait de signes ! Avant que Naruto ne puisse se dégager il vit que Guren avait déjà lancé son attaque. « Oh putain… »

« **Shôton** : Dragon de Cristal ! » Un gigantesque dragon frappa Naruto de plein fouet, l'envoyant s'écraser parmi les arbres. « Et de trois. Au moins il aura tenu plus longtemps que les deux autres. »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux en entendant le bruit d'une goutte d'eau tombant. Le jeune ninja constata avec surprise qu'il n'était plus dans la clairière.

Il se debout dans une espèce d'égouts gigantesque. Devant lui il y avait une gigantesque porte faite de barreaux métallique qui semblait verrouiller par un morceau de papier, sur lequel était inscrit des symboles noir.

**« Pathétique. »** Gronda une voix bien trop grave pour être humaine derrière les barreaux alors qu'une paire d'yeux rouges s'ouvraient dans les ténèbres. Naruto déglutit péniblement en se rendant compte que la simple pupille d'un des yeux faisait quatre fois sa taille. **« Je m'attendais à mieux de la part de mon conteneur. »**

« Conteneur ? »

«** Ah oui c'est vrai que ces crétins d'humains ont pensé que c'était une bonne idée de te laisser dans le noir complet. »**

« Et c'est marrant parce tu es dans… »

**« Gaki si tu finis cette phrase je t'arrache les couilles pour m'en faire une paire de maracas ! »**

« … »

**« Bien. Alors ou j'en étais…Ah oui les explications. »** Un bruit de mouvement se fit entendre et soudain la vrai forme de la créature fut révélé. Naruto cligna des yeux en voyant un renard géant possédant neuves queues touffues et un pelage orange-rouge assez grand pour donner l'impression de pouvoir décapiter une montagne avec un simple battement de ses queues.

« KYÛBI ? LE PUTAIN DE KYÛBI ? »

**« Ravie de voir que je suis toujours autant connue. **» fit le Kitsune géant avec un sourire narquois, révélant au passage une dentition qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie un requin.

« Mais comment je suis devenue un putain de Jinchûriki ? » Cria Naruto alors que son esprit essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le Kyûbi poussa un long soupir, il s'était attendu a ce que son conteneur ait des questions mais il n'avait pas pensé que le vieux Hokage serait con au point de le laisser dans le noir complet.

**« Et si tu me disais d'abord ce que tu sais sur moi avant que je comble les trous. »**

« Eh bien d'après ce que je sais tu as attaqué Konoha il y a douze ans maintenant, pour Kami sait quel raison, le Yondaime Hokage t'affronté et abattu. » Lorsque Naruto parla du Yondaime, il crut voit une lueur de tristesse apparaitre dans les yeux du démon mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en assurer le renard géant gronda :

**« Ok on t'a raconté de la merde. »** Naruto fronça les sourcils mais laissa le Kyûbi continuer. **« Tout d'abord on ne peut pas tuer un Biju nous sommes immortels. De plus tu n'es pas mon premier Jinchûriki. »**

« Sérieux. » S'étonna Naruto, le Blond comme la quasi-totalité des humains pensait que les Jinchûrikis étaient crées afin de servir d'armes pour les Kages. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les Jinchûrikis avaient pu être crées juste pour contenir les démons. Mais à entendre le Kyûbi il semblait que les Jinchûrikis avaient existé bien avant que les Villages Ninjas actuelles ne voient le jour.

**« Oui mes deux précédents conteneurs étaient Mito Uzumaki, épouse de Shodaime Hokage et Kushina Uzumaki, ta mère. » **Un silence de mort suivit la révélation du démon. Naruto ne parvenait pas a croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sa Mère, en plus d'être **La** Kushina Uzumaki, une ninja de rang S redouté par les ennemis de Konoha pour ses talents en Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu et Fuinjutsu avait été le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi avant lui ?

« Ma Mère ? »

**« Oui mais avant que tu ne demandes je ne sais pas qui est ton Père. » **Déclara rapidement le démon étouffant dans l'œuf l'espoir de Naruto.

« Attends, comment tu connais ma Mère mais pas mon Père ? »

**« Simple quand j'été sceller dans ta Mère j'ai sentis ta présence dans son ventre. » **expliqua le renard comme si c'était normal.

« Ah logique. »

**« Concernant l'attaque sur Konoha je n'es pas décidé d'assaillir ce village de moi-même. Un sale fils de pute masqué portant les maudits yeux rouges du clan Uchiha a attaqué le jour de ta naissance et a détruit le sceau de ta Mère avant de m'arracher d'elle. Une fois dehors il a utilisé son Sharingan pour m'emprisonner dans un genjutsu. Quand le genjutsu s'est brisé j'ai peine eu le temps de me rendre compte que j'allais être scellé en toi avant que je me retrouve ici. Malheureusement pour nous deux cette ordure a survécu après avoir tué ta Mère» **A ce moment, si on avait annoncé à Naruto que la Lune était enfaite une prison spatial pour le cadavre d'une entité aussi puissante qu'un dieu, il n'aurait pas été plus surpris. Le fait de savoir qu'il y avait un homme assez puissant pour contrôler le plus puissant des Bijus était terrifiant.

« Qu'es qui est arrivé à ma Mère ? »

**« Elle est morte en aidant le Yondaime à me sceller. Elle avait été affaiblie après t'avoir donné naissance et mon extraction n'a pas arrangé les choses... Elle aurait pu être sauvée si le Yondaime n'avait pas été forcé de se sacrifier pour me sceller. Une fois que le sceau eut consumé le Yondaime il n'y avait plus personne pour amener Kushina à un médecin et quand les secours furent arrivés…Il était trop tard. »**

« Je vois… » Murmura Naruto. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre du Kyûbi avait provoqué un tourbillon d'émotions dans le cœur du jeune ninja. D'un côté il était heureux de connaitre un moins un de ses parents et de savoir que sa Mère ne l'avait pas abandonné mais d'un autre coté le peu d'espoir qu'il avait de retrouver un jour ses parents avaient été bien entamé.

**« Bien maintenant que ces détails sont réglé parlons de mon chakra. »**

« Ton Chakra ? »

**« Le sceau est sensé te permettre d'utiliser mon chakra… »**

« Non. » L'interrompit brutalement Naruto.

**« Quoi peur d'être corrompu par le grand méchant démon si tu venais a utilisé mon pouvoir ? » **Ironisa le Kyûbi avec une lueur furieuse dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! »

**« Alors quoi ? » **Rugit le démon.

« Et bien c'est ton chakra pas le mien j'ai aucun droit de l'utiliser. » Expliqua Naruto prenant totalement le renard par surprise.

**« …Pfff AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA ! »** Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant le renard géant s'étouffer de rire. **« Aaah, je t'aime bien Gaki alors voilà ce que je te propose : Tu me donne accès a tes sens afin que je puisse voir le monde à travers tes yeux et en échange je te laisse avoir accès à mon chakra. »**

« C'est tout ? Pas de menace ? Pas de rugissements haineux ? »

**« Gaki si je sortais de ton corps il ne passerai pas une semaine avant que tous les ninjas dans les Pays Elémentaires ne soient à ma poursuite. » **_**Sans oublier ce bâtard masqué qui essaierait de faire de moi sa marionnette a nouveau.**_

« Oh…Et bien merci…euh c'est quoi ton nom ? » Demanda Naruto surprenant une nouvelle fois le démon.

**« …Tu me demande mon nom ? »**

« Ben oui tu connais le mien mais je ne connais pas le tien ! Je vais t'appeler Renard à Neuf Queue quand même ! » Le Kyûbi resta silencieux un long moment et Naruto crut que le démon allait l'envoyer promener.

**« …rama. »**

« Pardon ? »

**« Je m'appelle Kurama. »**

« Et bien Kurama je suis Naruto Uzumaki ravie de te rencontrer ! » S'écria Joyeusement Naruto faisant rire Kurama.

**« Dit tu avais pas une kunoichi à combattre ? **» Remarqua le Biju.

« Oh merde c'est vrai !...Euh comment je sors d'ici ? » Demanda e blond en tournant sur lui-même.

**« Nous sommes dans ton esprit Gaki. Ici c'est toi qui es aux commandes. »**

« Oh ! Et bien si c'est comme ça… » Naruto ferma les yeux et aussitôt l'égout et les barreaux de la cage disparurent laissant place à une gigantesque forêt luxuriante. « A plus Kurama ! » Lança le ninja avant de disparaitre.

Le renard géant observa les environs avec surprise. Le démon ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que Naruto accepte sa présence aussi aisément. Lorsqu'il avait été scellé dans Kushina il avait fallu une décennie entière avant qu'ils ne puissent parler sans s'insulter à tout bout de champs.

_**Je suis sûr que vous devez être en train de vous mourir de rire là-haut Mito, Kushina ?**_

Alors que Guren se retournait pour partir une immense explosion de chakra rouge émergea de l'endroit ou Naruto s'était craché. La Jônin écarquilla les yeux en voyant Naruto couvert par une sorte d'aura rouge sang. La précédente attaque de Guren avait réduit les vêtements au-dessus de sa ceinture en lambeaux et se faisant Guren pouvait voir les blessures sur le torse et les bras de Naruto se refermait à toute vitesse. Lorsque Naruto planta son regard dans celui de Guren, révélant des yeux rouges sangs avec des pupilles verticales, La Kunoichi sentit un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis son enfance.

Peur.

**« Round two Bitch ! »**

Jiraya poussa un long soupir déprimé en voyant la base détruite d'Orochimaru. Le Sannin avait espéré obtenir des infos sur son ancien coéquipier dans le complexe mais lorsqu'il était arrivé il n'avait trouvé que des cadavres et des cendres. Alors que le Maitre-espion de Konoha allait partir il sentit une vague de chakra non loin de la base.

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés s'immobilisa en reconnaissant le chakra du Kyûbi.

Impossible…Naruto ? Mais Sensei avait dit…

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir le Sannin fonça. Lorsqu'il rejoignit l'endroit d'où avait été émis la vague de Chakra il fut stupéfait de voir un gamin qui était une véritable copie carbone de son ancien élève, Minato Namikaze en train de mettre une raclée à une Kunoichi.

Jiraya jura en envoyant la quantité de chakra qu'utilisait Naruto. Pour l'instant le Kyûbi ne tentait pas de s'échapper mais l'excèdent de chakra était en train de rendre fou le jeune homme. La Kunoichi qui lui faisait face le bombardait d'attaques mais elle aurait plus de chance de tuer une baleine avec une aiguille que de percer l'amure créée par le chakra du Kyûbi. Le Sannin sortit rapidement une feuille de papier et se mordit le pouce avant de dessiner un sceau sur le papier.

Alors que Naruto allait porter le coup final à Guren, Jiraya se matérialisa à côté de lui et planta la feuille en plein dans la tête du Jinchûriki enragée.

« FUIN : Répulsion de la Bête ! » Hurla Jiraya. Naruto poussa un cri de surprise en sentant le chakra du Kyûbi refluer avant que le sceau ne le plonge dans un coma temporaire.

Jiraya poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il avait réussi à neutraliser Naruto sans le tuer. Un léger bruissement signala au Sannin que l'adversaire de Naruto venait de s'enfuir. Le Sage pensa un moment à partir à sa poursuite mais décida de rester avec Naruto. Alors qu'il allait se penchait pour examiner le blond assoupis Jiraya sentit plusieurs présences approcher a toute vitesse.

L'Ermite des Crapauds écarquilla les yeux en voyant Zabuza Momochi apparaitre accompagné par Ameyuri Ringo, Jinpachi Munashi et Mangetsu Hôzuki.

« Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et tu es mort ! » Cracha Ringo en dégainant ses lames Kiba qui crépitaient déjà d'électricité.

Les trois autres épéistes ne dirent pas un mot mais leurs regards en disaient long.

Jiraya allait de surprise en surprise. Non seulement il venait de retrouver son filleul qui était censé être mort mais en plus il venait de découvrir qu'il semblait avoir été adopté par une bande de déserteurs de rang A minimum qui le considérait comme l'un des leurs.

Le maitre-espion de Konoha poussa un long soupir et tourna son regard vers Zabuza.

« Momochi il faut qu'on parle. »

Omake : l'entrainement de Tayuya

Premier entrainement l'esquive :

« Euh Ringo-sensei qu'es que vous avez en tête en disant vouloir me remettre à niveau ? » Demanda Tayuya poliment. Ringo lui décerna un sourire sadique avant de répondre.

« Simple on va utiliser la méthode Uzumaki ! »

« Uh ? »

« Cette méthode est simple ! Il te suffit d'essayer de ne pas mourir ! » Tayuya commença à paniquer en voyant que sa tortio… Prof venait de dégainer ses lames.

« Quoi ? »

« C'EST PARTI ! »

« ARG NON PAS LES ECLAIRS ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Pendant ce temps, dans une clairière non loin de là Naruto, Haku, Kimimaro et Suigetsu s'étaient mis en cercle autour d'un feu quand les cris commencèrent.

« Et ce soir nous fêtons l'adhésion d'un nouveau membre dans le ESTDS ! (Elevés de Sensei Totalement dérangé et Sadique) ! » Annonça Suigetsu en agitant un petit drapeau sur lequel était inscrit en gros FELICITATION.

« Je vais chercher les Ramens et les Dangos ! » Lança Naruto très vite suivis par Haku.

« Je m'occupe des boissons ! » Lorsque les deux furent partis Kimimaro poussa un long soupir et se leva à son tour.

« Je vais acheter des antidépresseurs et de la morphine. »

Pendant ce temps au sommet d'un arbre.

« Dis Mangetsu… »

« Oui Zabuza ? »

« Tu penses que nous sommes d'horribles senseis ? »

« Hmmm…Nop ! »


	4. Chapter 3 : Le Calme avant la Tempête

Apprenti d'un démon chapitre 3 : Le calme avant la tempête.

* * *

><p><em>Chaque village a sa propre définition du parfait shinobi. <em>

_Pour Kiri le parfait shinobi est un objet. Une machine à tuer qui se contrefiche de sa vie et ne respire que pour accomplir sa mission._

_Pour Kumo et Suna un shinobi est un soldat vivant et mourant pour son pays._

_Pour Iwa, et les divers villages mineurs un shinobi est un mercenaire ne vivant que pour son village et pour l'argent que ses missions apportent._

_Mais Konoha est différent. Pour nous un shinobi est celui qui endure. Nous affrontons les horreurs les plus abjectes que la nature humaine puisse créer afin de protéger ce qui en sont incapable. Nous sommes des mercenaires oui mais notre mission est d'avant tout nous assurer que la paix et l'ordre soit maintenu pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Si nous nous battons, si nous tuons c'est pour défendre ceux qui nous sont cher et nos compatriotes. C'est ce que Hashirama-Sensei et Tobirama-Sensei ont appelé la Volonté du Feu. _

_C'est ce qui fait de Konoha le plus puissant de tous les villages cachés._

_Si seulement Orochimaru pouvait le comprendre._

Journal personnel de Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage.

* * *

><p>Il y a des jours où tout semble se liguer pour pourrir la vie d'un individu particulier. Et malheureusement pour Zabuza il était cet individu. Non seulement Gôzu et Meizu s'étaient fait tué par une tarée avec un Kekkai Genkai surpuissant qui avait en plus failli tuer Naruto, qui soit dit en passant semblait avoir débloquer des pouvoirs de Jinchûriki du jour au lendemain. Et cerise sur le gâteau ? Jiraya, un putain de ninja de rang S de Konoha, avait été témoin de ce merdier et avait décidé de s'en mêler.<p>

_Le Karma est vraiment une pute…_

Le chef des mercenaires avait emmené Jiraya à l'une des planques de son groupe tandis que les autres avaient emmenés Naruto à l'abri.

« Donc… de quoi le Célébrissime Ermites des Crapauds de Konoha voulait me parler ? » Jiraya resta silencieux un moment avant de demander :

« Comment avez-vous rencontré Naruto ? »

« Je l'es trouvé à moitié mort dans une clairière a plusieurs kilomètres de Konoha. Au vu de la quantité de kunais et de shurikens je dirais qu'une bande de ninjas ont voulu se venger du Kyûbi en tuant le Gaki. » En voyant le visage surpris de Jiraya , Zabuza ajouta. « Hello ? Ninja qui tenté d'assassiner le Jinchûriki du Sanbi AKA le Mizukage ? Moi et le reste des épéistes savions que Naruto était un Jinchûriki en voyant le sceau sur son ventre. Mais on pensait que son sceau l'avait totalement isolé de son Biju vu qu'il n'a jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs. »

« Et vous ne lui avez jamais dit ? »

« Il n'a jamais demandé. »

« …Je vois. »

Les deux ninjas s'observèrent un long moment avant que Zabuza ne lance :

« Je dois dire que je suis étonné. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je m'attendais à ce qu'un ninja de Konoha nous attaque a vu afin de récupéré ou d'éliminer un de leurs anciens Jinchûriki. » Jiraya poussa un long soupir et se frotta les yeux sans chercher à défendre son village.

« En tant que ninja c'est ce que je devrais faire. Mais en tant que parrain du Gaki je ne peux me résoudre à massacrer la seul famille qu'à Naruto juste pour le ramener dans un village qui a déjà tenter de le tuer. » Zabuza cligna des yeux surpris. Il ne c'était certainement pas attendu a ça.

« Parrain ? Tu es le parrain de Naruto ? »

« Oui…J'étais très proche de ses parents avant leurs morts. »

« … Bon on fait quoi alors ? » Alors même qu'il disait ces mots Zabuza eut une épiphanie. _Cheveux blonds, yeux bleu, affilié à Jiraya…Non c'est une blague !_

« Et bien… »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Les deux ninjas restèrent silencieux a nouveau avant que Jiraya ne remarque.

« Ce serait pas Naruto ? »

« Je suis pas… »

« MES CHEVEUX, MES MAGNIFIQUES CHEVEUX ! AAAAAAAAAAAAH »

« … Si c'est lui. »

Le duo rejoignit rapidement l'endroit d'où le hurlement avait retenti et arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Naruto être plaquer au sol par Kimimaro, Haku, Suigetsu et Ameyuri tandis que Karin et Jûgo observait la scène avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise et que Mangetsu et Jinpachi s'étaient installé sur une branche d'arbre pour observer la scène avec un paquet de pop-corn.

Si Jiraya était totalement perturbé par la scène, Zabuza lui était troublé pour une autre raison. Le Démon de Kiri avait vu sa part de trucs bizarres dans sa carrière de shinobi (Une épée avec des dents et une conscience par exemple) mais c'était bien la première qu'il voyait la couleur de cheveux et les yeux de quelqu'un changer en l'espace de quelques heures.

Fini les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu désormais Naruto arborait une chevelure du même rouge sanguin que Karin tandis que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur violette sombre. Zabuza fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir que les pupilles du garçon étaient devenus vertical comme celle d'un chat. _Maintenant il ressemble vraiment à un Uzumaki_.

« Ben merde. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible ça. »

« Je savoir ce qui s'est passé. Enfaite… » Commença Jiraya.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh »

« Cinq secondes. » Zabuza prit une profonde inspiration avant de rugir. « NARUTO SI TU FERME PAS TA GUELLE DANS LES TROIS PROCHAINES SECONDES J'UTILISERAIS LA PUNITION 666 ! »

Aussitôt Naruto fut calmer et silencieux permettant à ses compagnons de le laisser se relever.

« Punition 666 ? » demanda Jiraya.

« Interdiction de toucher à des ramens pendant six cents soixante-six jours. »

«… C'est vraiment le fils de Kushina. » Marmonna L'Ermite pour lui-même.

« Hey comment vous connaissez le nom de ma Mère ? » Intervint Naruto qui avait entendu les paroles de Jiraya.

« Et bien…Attend comment TOI tu connais le nom de ta Mère ? »

« Kurama me là dit. »

« Kurama ? »

« Le Kyûbi. Oh c'est vrai. » Naruto se tourna vers ses compagnons. « Semblerait que je sois le Jinchûriki du Kyûbi. »

**« … EEEEEEEH ? »**

Après cinq minutes de panique général suivit par dix minutes de pilonnage à coup de gourdin par Zabuza pour calmer le groupe d'hystérique.

« Par Kami le prochain qui hurle je jure de lui foutre mon Kubikiribôchô là où le soleil ne brille pas ! » Gronda Zabuza en jetant un regard furieux au groupe de jeunes ninjas qui alignés à genoux devant lui tandis que les seniors se retenaient de rire dans le dos de leur chef. « Compris ? »

« Oui Zabuza-sensei ! » Firent-ils en cœur après moult grognements.

« Hey qui est le vieux avec vous ? » Demanda Tayuya redirigeant l'attention sur Jiraya.

« Ça c'est… »

« Le Saint Patron du Mont Myoboku et Ermite des Crapauds ! Le Seul, L'Unique… JIRAYA ! » Coupa l'ermite en effectuant une danse pour le moins….exotique tout en effectuant son introduction.

Silence.

« Sensei pourquoi vous avez amenez ce taré ? » Fit Naruto en lançant un regard méfiant à Jiraya.

« Ce taré est celui qui t'a empêché d'être consumé par le chakra de ton biju. » Commenta Jiraya avec une moue boudeuse.

« Oh…Ben merci. »

« De rien Gaki. »

« Attendez-vous avez dit Jiraya ? » Intervint Suigetsu avec des yeux brillants d'excitations

« Tu le connais Suigetsu ? » Demanda Haku avec curiosité.

« Et comment c'est mon auteur favori ! » S'écria le jeune homme a dents de requin en sortant un petit livre orange de la poche de sa veste. « Je peux avoir un autographe ? »

« Pour un fan bien sûr ! » S'écria Jiraya avec un grand sourire avant de prendre le livre pour le marquer de sa signature.

« Attendez c'est vous l'infâme pervers qui a écrit cette horreur ! » Rugit Tayuya furieuse tandis que Mangetsu s'avançait discrètement pour que Jiraya lui signe un autographe à lui aussi.

« Et j'en suis fier ! »

« PERVERT ! » Naruto et Suigetsu déglutirent péniblement en voyant Tayuya saisir sa flute. Ils avaient déjà été témoins du Genjutsu anti-pervers de la jeune fille.

« Jeune fille voyons je ne suis pas un pervers… JE SUIS UN SUPER-PERVERS ! » Le groupe de mercenaires se figea en fixant Jiraya.

« … »

« … »

« Je peux le tuer ? »

« Plus tard Tayuya. Je veux d'abords savoir pourquoi Ero-Sennin est là. » Jiraya plissa des yeux en entendant le surnom que lui avait donné Naruto. _Ero-Sennin ?_ _Mince il est vraiment une version masculine de Kushina_. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompus par Zabuza.

« Dites ce que vous êtes venu dire. »

« Juste pour infos si vous voulez me demandez de retourner à Konoha c'est non. » Prévint Naruto sans même chercher a cacher la haine dans sa voix a la mention de Konoha. Jiraya cacha rapidement sa déception. Il s'était douté que Naruto ne voudrait pas revenir dans son village natal mais entendre une telle haine dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de la place pour laquelle ses parents étaient morts… Il y avait de quoi être dépressif.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te ramener à Konoha ce n'est pas ma mission. » Jiraya jeta un regard perçant aux compagnons de Naruto. « Je présume que je ne peux pas vous demandez de nous laisser seul n'es pas ? »

« Euh laissez-moi y pensez…Non. » Fit Zabuza avec un sourire narquois sous son masque de bandage.

« Ok…Bon en théorie Sarutobi-Sensei aurait dû te révéler tout ça si tu atteignais le rang de chûnin à Konoha. Mais bon vu que tu n'es plus affilié au village autant te le dire tout de suite. »

« Me dire quoi ? »

« L'identité de tes parents. »

« Ah... »

« Tes parents sont Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki. »

Un silence de mort suivit la révélation tous, même Naruto qui connaissait déjà le nom de sa Mère, avaient été figé par cette annonce.

« JE SUIS LE FILS DU PUTAIN DE YONDAIME HOKAGE ? »

« Baisse d'un ton Gaki ! » Siffla Jiraya avant d'examiner les alentours comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'un contingent d'assassins d'Iwa surgisse.

« QUE DALLE ! COMMENT C'est… »

« Naruto, 666 ? » Gronda Zabuza.

« … »

« Merci. »

« Il y a un truc qui me dérange à propos de ce que vous venait de nous dire : SI Naruto est bien le fils de L'Eclair Jaune de Konoha pourquoi diable il a été traité aussi mal par les habitants de son village ? » Le visage d'Haku reflétait sa surprise.

« Minato et Kushina se sont fait un paquet d'ennemis au cours de leurs vies. Sarutobi-Sensei ne voulait pas que Naruto se fasse cibler à cause de son héritage donc il l'a gardé secret. »

« Sérieusement ? Le foutu Hokage est pas censé avoir des Anbus dont c'est le job de protéger les putain de VIPs du Village ? » Cracha Tayuya, furieuse. Naruto lui avait raconté sa vie dans son village et savoir que ça aurait pu être évitée lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

« En temps normal oui. Mais avec l'attaque du Kyûbi Konoha a perdu beaucoup de bon ninjas. » Jiraya s'arrêta un instant avant de soupirer. « Malheureusement on avait sous-estimé la haine qu'aurait les villageois envers tout ce qui se rapprochait du Kyûbi. Lorsque que j'ai reçu un message de Sensei m'expliquant l'enfer qu'était ta vie Naruto j'ai rappliqué à toute vitesse mais je suis arrivé trop tard… Du moins je le pensais. »

« Putain…ça en fait des choses a digérait. » Grogna Naruto en passant la main dans ses nouveaux cheveux écarlates.

« Oh tiens tant que j'y pense. » Jiraya sortit un rouleau de son sac et le lança à Naruto.

« Qu'es que c'est ? »

« Une partie de ton héritage. Ce rouleau détaille tout ce que tu dois savoir pour maitriser le Rasengan, l'un des techniques phares de ton Père. J'ai pris la peine de rajouter les quelques techniques de scellement que m'avait appris ta Mère et un jutsu dont ils étaient tous les deux fans.»

Zabuza cligna des yeux de surprises, ce que venait de faire Jiraya était très risqué selon les points de vue ça pouvait être considérait comme un acte de trahisons envers Konoha.

« Ça va pas vous posait des problèmes de donner les secrets d'une technique pareil a un ninja errant ? » Commenta Ameyuri les yeux plissés en fixant le Sage.

« Gaki le Conseil de Konoha peut dire ce qu'il veut mais cette technique reste ton héritage. Vu que tu n'es pas affilié à Konoha je ne peux pas te prendre comme apprenti mais que je sois maudit si je laisse une bande de vieux gâteux m'empêcher de transmettre une partie de ce que tes parents t'ont laissé pour toi. » Nul besoin d'être un senseur pour voir l'amertume et la colère qui se dessinait sur le visage de Jiraya.

« Une partie ? Comment ça une partie ? » Demanda Naruto en penchant sa tête sur le côté avec un air confus.

« Et bien Minato et Kushina étaient prévoyant. Ils ont transcris sur papiers TOUTES leurs techniques. »

« Mais… » Fit Zabuza sentant venir l'obstacle.

« Mais les rouleaux sont sceller dans leur maison elle-même verrouillé par des sceaux hématiques. La seule personne qui peut accéder à cette maison c'est toi, Naruto. »

« Et je présume qu'elle se trouve à Konoha n'es pas. » Soupira Naruto. Le jeune homme avait espérait que le Sage lui donne un journal ou quelque chose ans le genre pour qu'il puisse se faire une idée de qui était vraiment ses parents.

« Exacte. Pour infos tu ne peux pas envoyer une fiole de ton sang pour débloquer les sceaux. Kushina a modifié l'ensemble des sceaux pour qu'il différencie du sang frais provenant d'un être humain de celui conservé dans une fiole. » Jiraya resta silencieux un moment avant de soupirer. « Eh bien voilà je pense t'avoir tout dit Gaki. Je resterais bien un peu plus longtemps mais j'ai un serpent d'ancien collègue à traquer. » L'ermite commença à partir mais s'arrêta un instant pour lancer à Zabuza. « Un conseil évitait tout ce qui peut être relié de près ou de loin à Orochimaru. Avec sa soif de Kekkai Genkai il risque de vous traquer s'il apprend à propos de tes gamins. »

« Hmf, Si Yagura n'a pas réussi à me tuer ce n'est pas un serpent, apeuré a l'idée de combattre un Kage qui va me faire peur. » Grogna Zabuza. Jiraya sourit en voyant la réaction du déserteur. _Eh semblerait que ton fils se soit trouvé un Père adoptif Minato…_

« Sûr… A plus Gaki. » Dans un tourbillon de feuilles L'Ermite des Crapauds disparut laissant un groupe de mercenaires particulièrement stupéfait.

« Donc… » Grogna Tayuya en se tenant la tête. « Gôzu et Meizu se sont fait tuer par une salope qui s'est fait ensuite explosé par Naruto lorsqu'il a découvert qu'il était le Jinchûriki du putain-de-Kyûbi, Blondie est sauvé par un putain d'ermite pervers qui lui révèle que ses parents sont les deux plus puissants putain de ninja que le monde ait vu, il file un rouleau avec des techniques a Blondie avant de partir comme si de rien n'était. » La jeune fille s'arrta un instant avant de conclure. « Quelle journée de merde. »

Les autres ninjas se contentèrent de hochaient la tête lentement.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du Hokage a Konoha. Hiruzen observait un tas de documents sur son bureau avec une haine farouche. <em>Maudite paperasse ! Tu te crois forte c'est ça ? Je ne fléchirai pas je te battrais a ton propre jeu saleté <em>!

Poof

Croa !

Le vétéran ninja observa avec surprise le crapaud qui venait d'apparaitre sur son bureau. Le batracien déposa un rouleau avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

Hiruzen ouvrit le rouleau et le parcouru rapidement. Un sourire amusé se matérialisa sur son visage. _Donc petit Naruto connait la vérité sur son héritage et sur le Kyûbi. Ça fait un problème en moins à me soucier_.

Soudain Hiruzen fronça les sourcils avant de grogner.

« Inu si tu pouvais… » Un grognement de douleur retentit suivit tout de suite par l'apparition d'un Anbu avec un masque de chien et des cheveux argentés qui semblait défier la gravité. Le ninja d'élite tenait le corps d'un shinobi portant un bandeau frontal sans symbole dessus.

« Le Conseil pensait vraiment qu'un amateur comme lui passerait l'ANBU ? » Commenta Kakashi Hatake avec une voix qui laissé percé son amusement.

« Si ils avaient été intelligents Inu nous n'aurions même pas besoin de poser cette question. » Remarqua Hiruzen faisant ricaner doucement son garde du corps. Kakashi s'arrêta de rire pour demander :

« Vous avez l'intention de proposer au fils de Sensei de devenir un shinobi de Konoha ? »

« Pas tout de suite. D'abord je dois faire le ménage dans Konoha. Ensuite je lui proposerais de revenir. Tiens à ce propos comment vont Yugito et Fuu ? »

« Fuu s'est très bien adapté par les Aburames. Ils savent qu'elle a le Nanabi en elle mais ils s'en fichent totalement. Pour eux avoir un nid d'insectes ou un seul gigantesque insectes dans le corps de quelque un c'est la même chose. »Rapporta Kakashi avec son inimitable œil-sourire.

« Et Yugito… »

« Et bien… »

« Oh non… Anko a réussi n'es pas ? » Grogna Hiruzen avec un frisson d'appréhension.

« A créer un mini-elle ? Oui. » Cacher dans le bureau d'Hiruzen les autres Anbus commencèrent a entonné un hymne funéraire.

« J'avais craint que cela n'arrive quand Anko a décidé de l'adopter. Oh tant pis au moins elle n'a pas été adopté par Gai ! »

« Euh à ce propos… »

« Il trouvé un mini-lui n'es pas ? »

« Aye il a adopté un orphelin qui je cite : Fait brûler les flammes de sa jeunesse comme nul autre. »

« ... Je heureux d'être vieux au moins je sais qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à endurer ce merdier. »

* * *

><p>Quatre ans plus tards.<p>

Sur la proue d'un navire voguant vers le pays de la lune un duo de ninja habillé comme les Anbus de Kiri minus le masque faisaient ce que toutes personnes souffrant d'ennuis chroniques sur un bateau font…

« Il était un petit navire ! »

« Il était un petit navire ! »

**« Qui n'avait, ja-jamais navigué ohé ohé ! »**

« Dis Kimimaro tu pense que si je les étrangle ça peut être considérait comme légitime défense ? » Demanda Karin en se retenant d'utiliser ses chaines pour étouffer Naruto et Suigetsu qui chantaient à tue-tête depuis plusieurs heures. La Kaguya se contenta de sourire sans répondre.

Les quatre années suivant la révélation que Naruto était un Jinchûriki et le recrutement de Karin et Jûgo avaient été plutôt bonne. Désormais Les jeunes élèves de Zabuza avaient formé leur propre unité de mercenaires et effectuaient la majorité des missions ensemble sans la surveillance d'un de leurs senseis. Zabuza et leurs autres avaient décidés de commencer à agir contre Yagura lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'une femme nommé Mei Terumi avait lancé une rébellion à grande échelle contre Yagura, coupant Kiri en deux. Après avoir pris contact avec elle, les Epéistes avaient commencé a prendre toute les missions que les rebelles pouvaient leurs fournir afin d'affaiblir l'emprise de Yagura sur Kiri. Les jeunes ninjas avaient été stupéfait lorsque Zabuza leur avait annoncé qu'il ne prendrait pas part directement à la Rébellion, ils se contenteraient d'effectuer diverse mission pour financer l'effort de guerre des rebelles.

C'était ainsi que le groupe Kitsune No Kiri avait pris forme. Officiellement un groupe de mercenaire composé de ninjas errants, en réalité la source d'argents permettant aux rebelles de continuer le combat.

Naruto était devenu le leader du groupe parce personne d'autres ne voulait l'être. Mais tous savait qu'il était de loin le ninja le plus puissant du groupe. Entre son talent avec le fuinjutsu, ses réserves de chakra, les pouvoirs de son biju et le fait qu'il soit parvenu à maitriser ses deux affinités élémentaires ( à savoir l'eau et le vent), assez pour pouvoir utiliser les techniques Hyoton il avait largement atteint le niveau A en tant que ninja. Rajoutez à cela le fait qu'il est appris à combiné son chakra élémentaire avec ses chaines et le Rasengan couplés avec une armée de Kage Bunshin et un contrat avec le clan des Kitsunes (Courtoisie de Kurama) et vous obtenez Naruto Uzumaki.

Haku quand à lui avaient appris à utiliser ses affinités élémentaires (Eau et Vent) et avait raffinée son Hyoton a un niveau tel qu'il pouvait geler les liquides dans le corps d'un ninja ennemi sans même avoir besoin d'un contact directe. Mais récemment il avait décidé de travailler sur ses capacités de guérisseurs, et avait décidé d'apprendre des techniques de Ninjutsu médical. Certes Haku était loin d'avoir atteint le niveau de Tsunade mais il pouvait rattacher un bras et opérait en urgence comme si de rien n'était et concocter des poisons qui rendrait verts de jalousie les marionnettistes de Suna. Malheureusement ou heureusement selon les personnes Haku avait conservé son apparence très efféminé donnant lieu à un nombre ahurissant de quiproquo et forçant un grand nombre de malheureux à questionner leurs sexualités.

Depuis que Naruto avait mis au point un sceau pour empêcher que la personnalité psychopathe de Jûgo ne refasse surface il avait enfin pu apprendre à maitriser ses pouvoirs. Grosso modo Naruto (avec l'aide de Jiraya) avait découvert que le Kekkai Genkai de Jûgo lui permettait d'absorber l'énergie naturelle autour de lui pour modifier son corps et de communiquer télépathiquement avec les animaux. Après quelques essais ils avaient découvert que Jûgo pouvait drainer le chakra de ses cibles ou bien en donner à ses compagnons pouvant ainsi guérir ses blessures ou celles de ses compagnons et neutraliser ses ennemis sans avoir à les tuer. En résumé a moins d'avoir une technique, n'usant pas de chakra, pouvant tuer en un coup Jûgo était quasiment invincible. Ça combiné avec sa nature paisible et calme et vous obtenez un véritable Jaggernaut ne pouvant être stoppé que par le Fuinjutsu.

Suigetsu après de longue année d'entrainements avait réussi à devenir un véritable maitre du Suiton, grâce à son Kekkai Genkai il était capable de manipuler des quantités absurdes d'eaux sans le moindre souci et en commença très peu de chakra. Zabuza avait remarqué que la seul autre personne qu'il connaissait avec un degré de maitrise pareille sur l'eau était Kisame Hoshigaki. Malheureusement pour les membres féminins du groupe Suigetsu était resté un indécrottable pervers. Malgré un nombre incalculable de lynchage, genjutsu anti-pervers, et menace d'émasculation.

Karin était rapidement devenue le cerveau et la tour de garde du groupe. Bien qu'elle soit efficace avec le ninjutsu médical et ses chaines, c'était sa technique de senseurs : le troisième œil de Kagura qui la rendait irremplaçable. Personne ne pouvait approcher à moins de quinze kilomètres d'eux sans qu'elle les perçoive. Et plus ils approchaient et plus elle pouvait obtenir d'infos sur eux. De plus parmi tous les membres du groupe elle était celle qui avait le meilleur sens tactique pour créer des plans d'action en une fraction de secondes.

Tayuya n'avait pas vraiment changé au cours des années. Elle jurait toujours autant et avait toujours le même caractère volcanique mais Ameyuri l'avait entrainé afin qu'elle puisse hériter des lames Kiba. Ameyuri avait été extatique lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Tayuya avait une double affinité Terre et Foudre comme elle. Au final Tayuya était devenue une spécialiste dans le combat à longue distance à l'aide d'attaque Raiton et de ses techniques de Genjutsu. D'ailleurs en parlant de genjutsu elle avait tellement passé de temps à s'entrainer en usant ses techniques sur Naruto que son compagnon aux cheveux rouges avait fini par développer une résistance inhumaine aux illusions. Paradoxalement cela avait parmi a Tayuya d'atteindre un nouveau palier pour son genjutsu : Aucun ninja au-dessous de rang B n'étaient capable de remarquer ses illusions et seul un rang A avait assez de chakra pour briser une de ses illusions multicouches.

Quand à Kimimaro il s'était concentré à maitriser son Kekkai Genkai et diverse techniques Doton afin de compléter ses techniques de Kenjutsu. Le vrai changement pour le Kaguya avait été le fait qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser une épée au lieu d'un de ses os comme arme principale. Mais après tout n'importe quels manieurs d'épées aurait fait le même choix que Kimimaro s'ils devaient choisir entre un tibia plus dur que l'acier et La Raijin No Ken, l'épée de foudre de Tobirama Senju. Kimimaro avait trouvé l'épée légendaire entre les mains d'un Jônin lorsque lui et Naruto avaient accompagné Karin et Jûgo pour leur première vraie mission. Pendant que Karin et Jûgo taillaient en pièce le trio de genin Kimimaro avait affronté le Jônin avec l'aide de Naruto. Très vite le Kaguya s'était rendu compte que le ninja ennemi n'avait de jônin que de nom. Après l'avoir exécuter Kimimaro s'était approprié l'épée et avait été ravi de constater qu'elle s'accordait parfaitement avec ses techniques.

Aujourd'hui leur unité avait été engagée pour assurer la protection de Prince Hichiru Tsuki héritier du trône du pays de la lune et de son fils Hikaru Tsuki pour leurs voyages de retour dans leur pays. Une mission simple en théorie. Trouver le client a Otafuku Gai dans Le Pays du Feu, monté à bord d'un navire avant se rendre sur la gigantesque ile voisine de Kiri qu'était Le Pays de la Lune.

Puis le Prince prouve qu'il est un crétin d'enfant gâté et décide d'acheter un cirque entier, et son fils s'avère être une peste sans éducation qui pense que tout s'achète. Rajoutez à cela un tigre à dent de sabre acariâtre et un singe farceur le tout avec un bateau pris dans une tempête et vous avez une mission pourri.

Au moins Naruto avait réussi à mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle d'Hikaru après lui avoir sauvé la vie par deux fois, une fois des crocs du tigre en question et la seconde fois lorsque le bateau a été pris dans une tempête. Le Pays de la Lune aurait peut-être un souverain digne de ce nom lorsque Hikaru accéderait au pouvoir.

« Hey Kimimaro. » Le Kaguya tourna son attention vers Naruto qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui alors que Karin essayait d'étrangler Suigetsu avec ses chaines. « D'après toi ça va être quoi cette fois ? Une invasion ? Un Biju sauvage ? Un culte de lesbiennes buveuses de sang ? » Le Kaguya poussa un long soupir en se massant les tempes.

« Naruto. Ça devient ridicule, toutes les missions concernant des membres de la Royauté ne sont pas maudites. » Naruto tourna ses yeux violets sur Kimimaro avec un air peu convaincu.

« Ah et le Pays des oiseaux alors ? On s'est retrouvé à combattre un fantôme puis d'autres ninjas qui voulait faire un coup d'état.»

« On n'était pas engager par un Daymio mais par un de ses serviteurs. »

« Et le Pays des Démons ? Là pour le coup il y avait une vrai malédiction.»

« C'était une prêtresse pas une princesse ! » Naruto repoussa les arguments de Kimimaro avec un geste de la main.

« Quoi que tu en dise je sais qu'au moment où on pensera que notre mission sera réussi tout partira en couille comme dirait Tayuya. »

« Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de pessimiste. » Marmonna le Kaguya avec un sourire amusé.

« TERRE ! TERRE EN VUE ! » Cria un marin du haut d'un des mâts du navire.

« Et bien on va bien voir si j'ai raison ou pas. » Déclara Naruto en se relevant afin d'aider au débarquement. Avec un léger soupir Kimimaro se leva pour le rejoindre. Avec un peu de chance cette mission se déroulerait sans accros et il aurait rejoint le point de rendez-vous avec Zabuza-Sensei dans six jours.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps sur une ile à la frontière entre le Pays du Feu et la Pays de l'Eau.<p>

Zabuza regarda la zone avec un visage fermé, il avait pensé sentir de l'exaltation à l'idée de voir enfin la fin du règne de Yagura mais à la place il ne sentait que du remords et de la tristesse. Lorsque Mei avait décrit son plan le mercenaire n'avait pu qu'approuver malgré le coût important.

Le plan en lui-même était simple : Attirer les derniers épéistes Loyaux à Yagura et les escadrons de la mort en leur donnant une fausse localisation du QG des rebelles afin de vider Kiri avant que Mei et ses troupes ne lancent l'assaut pour tuer Yagura. Malheureusement il y avait un léger souci : Ceux qui tendraient l'embuscade aux troupes d'élites de Yagura ne survivraient pas pour raconter le conte. Pas avec un monstre comme Kisame Hoshigaki contre eux. Sans oublier les autres épéistes loyaux : Jinin Akebino porteur de Kabutowari et Kushimaru Kuriarare manieur de Nuibari.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Zabuza avait refusé que Naruto et les autres jeunes les accompagnent. Il refusait d'emmener ce qu'il avait le plus proche d'une famille dans une mission suicide.

Le porteur de Kubikiribôchô n'en avait jamais parlé avec les autres mais il connaissait leur raison pour accepter cette mission sans bronchait.

Ameyuri était atteinte d'une sorte de cancer qui prenait racine dans son chakra. Sa maladie l'affaiblissait d'année en année et elle savait n'avoir plus que quelques mois avant que son corps tout entier cesse de fonctionner. Elle avait décidé bien avant qu'elle n'apprenne pour la mission qu'elle tomberait au combat en défendant ses êtres chers et ses convictions.

Jinpachi était rongé par le remord pour toute les vies qu'il avait pris en tant que membre des Escadrons de La Mort de Yagura. Lorsqu'il s'était rebellé contre Yagura, il l'avait fait avec l'intention de mourir en entrainant autant des serviteurs du Mizukage avec lui avant de partir pour l'enfer et répondre de ses crimes.

Mangetsu avait deux raisons pour avoir accepté : Tout d'abord sa haine envers Yagura pour le massacre du clan Hôzuki mais aussi pour faire en sorte que Yagura cesse de traquer les porteurs de Kekkai Genkai. Yagura vivant jamais Suigetsu et Haku ne seraient en paix. Le Mizukage les traqueraient encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses chasseurs finissent par les avoir.

Quand a Zabuza… Il considérait cela comme son devoir. Lorsque Yagura avait était considérait comme candidat pour le poste de Mizukage il avait été son plus fidèle soutien. Il avait été sûr qu'avec Yagura Kiri cesserait d'être le village du brouillard sanglant et pourrait atteindre de nouveaux sommet. Et les premières années ce fut le cas. Puis Yagura sombra dans la folie et les purges commencèrent déclenchant la pire guerre civile que Kiri n'ait jamais vue. A une époque Zabuza s'était demandé si il aurait pu empêchait cela, mais après des années de réflexion il avait décidait que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Désormais il s'était consacré à la chute de Yagura

Zabuza tourna la tête et fixa son regard sur la forêt qui couvrait l'ile. Mangetsu et Ameyuri plaçaient des pièges partout où ils pouvaient tandis que Jinpachi installait des mines sur les plages.

La fausse info devait déjà être entre les mains de Yagura donc ses troupes arriverait d'ici une semaine tout au plus.

_Naruto et les autres seront à l' abri d'ici là… Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète ? Naruto et Haku ont déjà atteint mon niveau et sont partie pour me dépasser et je ne parle même pas des autres. Mangetsu a transmis tout ce qu'il pouvait à Suigetsu, Ameyuri a transformé Tayuya et Karin en vrai machine de guerre et Jinpachi a appris a Jûgo a être un vrai shinobi. Tant qu'ils seront ensemble ils s'en sortiront. Après tout ils sont nos élèves.  
>…Non qu'es que je dis ils sont bien plus que ça.<em>

_Ils sont notre famille et notre héritage._

Omake : Zabuza et Ameyuri ou comment Mangetsu a détruit l'innocence de Naruto ( et de Tayuya et Haku en même temps)

« Oy Jinpachi-sensei, vous auriez vu Zabuza-sensei ? » Demanda Naruto du haut de ses douze ans.

« Il est avec Ameyuri mais ils sont… »

« Merci Sensei ! »

« Occupés…Ok il est mort. »

« Sensei vous êtes…là ? » Naruto se figea en voyant Zabuza et Ameyuri ensemble.

Dans un lit.

Nu.

_Meh ils devaient probablement s'entrainer._

« Haku voulait savoir si l'entrainement de cette après-midi était toujours d'actualité. »

Zabuza et Ameyuri fixèrent Naruto, peinant à croire que le blond était incapable de se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il était.

« Naruto ? »

« Oui Sensei ? » demanda le blond en reculant vers la porte quand il vit une aura sombre apparaître autour du duo.

« Tu as cinq seconde pour refermer cette porte avant que ta tête ne fasse connaissance avec Kubikiribôchô. » Ameyuri ne dit pas un mot mais son regard valait un long discours.

« Aye Sensei ! » Hurla Naruto de terreur en refermant la porte juste a temps pour ne pas être empalé par une volée de kunai. « Sensei est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui ou quoi ? » Entendant le jeune homme se plaindre Mangetsu leva les yeux du petit livre orange qu'il était en train de lire.

« Un problème Naruto ? »

« Moi ? Non. Mais Zabuza-sensei oui. Quand je suis allé le cherchais il s'est mis en rogne et a menacer de me décapiter…encore. »

« Naruto… Attrape. » Mangetsu lança un livre identique a celui qu'il lisait a Naruto.

« Sensei ? »

« Lit ça et tu comprendras pourquoi Zabuza était en rogne. »

Naruto prit le livre et alla rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec Haku et Tayuya.

Cinq minutes plus tard un concert de "EWWW" retentit faisant sourire Mangetsu._ Ah le bonheur de détruire l'innocence de mes élevés!_ Pensa t-il joyeusement avant de continuer a lire son Icha Icha.


	5. Chapter 4 :Monstres et Démons de Kiri

Apprenti du Démon chapitre 4 : Monstres et Démons de Kiri

_La croyance qu'il existe une source surnaturelle au mal est stupide. L'être humain seul est capable de plus d'horreurs que les Bijus eux-mêmes. Les soldats de Yagura le prouvent chaque jour._

_Journal de Zabuza Momochi_

* * *

><p>« Je te l'avais dit ! Ce genre de mission sont maudites ! » Hurla Naruto en esquivant la lance d'un soldat avant de lui enfoncer un Rasengan dans le bide. Un shinobi portant un bandeau frontal vide de tout symbole attaqua furieusement le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates qui se contenta d'esquiver ses coups avec aisances. <em>Kage bunshin ou pas Kage bunshin…Mmm tel est la question.<em>

« Je ne vais même pas chercher à argumenter. » Soupira Kimimaro en décapitant un soldat avec sa Raijin d'un revers avant tirer une rafale de ses os à un trio de soldats qui le chargeait. Au même instant Jûgo envoya voler un soldat d'un seul coup de poing, il avait mis tant de puissance dans le coup que le soldat s'écrasa contre un groupe de se alliées les envoyant voler. _Dire qu'il à même pas utiliser sa transformation._

« Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison ! »

« Oy les gars ! Moins de parlote et plus de baston ! » Hurla Tayuya en s'arrêtant un instant de jouer de sa flûte emprisonnant un groupe de soldats dans l'un de ses genjutsus avant de retourner son attention sur une jeune femme portant le même bandeau frontal que l'adversaire de Naruto. Alors que Tayuya et son adversaire s'affrontait dans un duel de genjutsu, une paire de soldats tentèrent de s'en prendre à Michiru et Hikaru mais une volée de senbons empoisonnés les cloua sur place, courtoisie de Haku et Karin.

« Aye, Aye Tayuya. » Soupira Naruto avant de flanquer un violent coup de pied dans la tête d'un soldat qui s'était approché un peu trop près tout en continuait de rendre fou le shinobi qui l'affrontait.

Lorsque les Kitsunes No Kiri étaient arrivé au pays de la Lune ils avaient pensé être accueillis, payer et basta fin de la mission mais bien entendu les choses ne sont jamais simple pour eux. _Entre l'escorte de Shion qui se transforme en affrontement avec un démon, et celle de Koyuki qui transforme en invasion je commence a croire que l'univers veut ma mort… encore… Oh pas grave au moins on n'est pas à cours de ramens ! _

_Mmmmm Ramens._

Le premier ministre du vieux roi, Shabadaba ou un truc dans le genre, avait décidé de devenir Roi à la place du Roi, et avait réussi à faire fuir le Roi Kakeru Tsuki et ses derniers fidèles lors de son coup d'état et à prendre le contrôle du pays avant que les Kitsunes No Kiri n'arrivent. Et bien entendu Michiru et les mercenaires ne le surent que lorsqu'ils furent dans la cours du palais encerclé par les hommes du traitre.

A la seconde ou le groupe avait franchi le seuil du palais, les portes s'étaient refermés un trio de Nuke-nin avaient chargé accompagné par une grosse centaine de gardes normaux. Largement assez pour tuer un petit groupe de shinobi normaux.

Dommage pour Shabadaba, il ne faisait pas face à des shinobis normaux.

« GAAAAAh ! » Hurla le chef des Nuke-nin, après que l'une des chaines de chakra de Naruto eu tranché son bras. Les yeux violets de Naruto observèrent froidement l'étrange œil incrusté dans le gantelet qui couvrait le bras coupé avant de bailler.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ton gantelet était censé faire mais si c'était ton atout je t'ais vraiment surestimé. » Remarqua Naruto en retournant son attention sur son adversaire à genoux. Un groupe de soldat normaux tenta d'attaquer le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates dans le dos mais furent rapidement exécuté par les chaines de Naruto. _Ah j'adore mon Kekkai Genkai !_

« Sale chien ! » Cracha le shinobi malgré la douleur atroce qui lui traversait le bras.

« Ishidate ! » Hurla l'un des deux autres Nuke-nin, un colosse avec un air un peu bête, avant de charger Naruto.

« Tut, tut, tut. Pas si vite ! » S'interposa Suigetsu avec un grand sourire.

« Dégage ! » Cria le géant en abattant son point sur Suigetsu.

Grosse erreur.

Au moment où le poing toucha Suigetsu, le jeune homme se transforma en eau et un immense orbe du même liquide enveloppa le Nuke-nin.

« Q-Quoi ? »

« **Suiton : Suirô no Jutsu !** »Expliqua Suigetsu avec un rire machiavélique. « Check-mate gros lard. Haku a toi ! » Appela Suigetsu avec un sourire carnassier.

Avant que le colosse ne puisse réagir, l'eau dans laquelle il était emprisonné se gela complétement le tuant sur le coup.

« Désolé d'avoir dû vous tuer. » S'excusa Haku avant de retourner protéger Michuri et Hikaru.

« Kongô ! » Cria le dénommé Ishidate en voyant son compagnon mourir tandis que les autres mercenaires se jetaient sur les soldats de Shabadaba qui commençaient a paniquer devant le carnage que les Kitsunes étaient en train d'accomplir.

« Vous en avez pas encore fini ? » Lança Tayuya avec un grand sourire en pointant le corps du dernier membre du trio de Nuke-nin, derrière elle. A première vu on aurait pu croire que la jeune femme était inconsciente si elle n'avait pas la tête tourné dans un angle impossible. « J'ai jamais vu un genjutsu aussi minable ! Bordel même Naruto aurait réussi à le briser ! » Commenta Tayuya avant de flanquer un direct du gauche dans le cou d'un soldat qui avait voulu la prendre par surprise, broyant la gorge en un seul coup.

« Hey ! Arrête de te servir de moi pour mesurer la nullité de tes adversaires ! » Se plaignit Naruto alors que Ishidate peinait à croire ce que ses yeux lui montrait. Son groupe s'était fait massacré par de simples gamins de seize ans maximum ?

« Cause toujours Blondie ! » Se moqua Tayuya avant de commencer à bombarder les soldats avec des kunais ayant des parchemins explosifs attachés aux bouts. Depuis que Naruto avait appris à créer des parchemins explosifs avec à son Fuinjutsu ses compagnons avaient découvert le bonheur du spamage d'explosions.

« J'ai des cheveux rouges maintenant bon sang ! » Grogna Naruto avec un air vexe. Il adorait ses cheveux, bon sang !

« A l'extérieur peut-être mais l'intérieur t'es toujours aussi blond ! »

« C'est impossible… » Murmura Ishidate attirant l'attention de Naruto sur lui.

« Oh tiens je l'avais oublié lui. » Soupira Naruto. Avant que Ishidate puisse réagir un revers d'une des chaines de Naruto le décapita.

Entendant un bruit derrière lui, le commandant des Kitsunes se retourna et fut surpris de voir un chariot défoncer le portail du palais. Un trio de gardes portant la tenue des gardes royaux sortirent du chariot et se jetèrent sur les soldats de Shabadaba rendant la mêlée encore plus confuse qu'avant.

« Mon Prince fuyiez vite ! » Hurla le chef des loyalistes en repoussant un groupe de soldats. Voyant l'opportunité Naruto pris aussitôt sa décision. Il posa la main sur le sol et invoqua un grand renard de la taille d'un cheval à trois queues avec un pelage bleu clair.

« Ran prend les princes et suit les indications du type là-bas ! » Le renard géant hocha la tête et chargea le duo sur son dos sans se préoccuper de leurs cris de surprise. « Haku, Karin suivez le ! »

« Aye ! » Lança le duo en cœur avant de suivre leurs VIPs suivant les indications du chef des loyalistes.

Une fois que les civils et les soldats loyalistes eurent disparut à l'extérieur du palais avec Haku et Karin, un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de Naruto.

« Tayuya, Jûgo donnez-moi cinq secondes. Suigetsu, Kimimaro on va faire cette technique. »

« YES ! » s'écria joyeusement Suigetsu tandis que Kimimaro paraissait un peu surpris.

« Euh ce n'est pas un peu overkill d'utiliser ça ? » Demanda le Kaguya en levant un sourcil.

« Tu veux qu'on le fasse à la main plus tôt ? » Commenta Naruto en pointant du doigt le nombre important de gardes ayant rejoint la centaine originel en renforts.

«…Touché. »

« QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS ! TUEZ-LES ! » Hurla le traitre Shabadaba depuis le pilier derrière lequel il était caché. Les soldats chargèrent mais furent aisément bloqué tandis.

« Ok c'est prêt… Tayuya, Jûgo dégagez ! » Hurla Naruto une fois que lui et ses compagnons eurent finis leurs séquences de signes. Au moment où les deux shinobis se mirent à l' abri, le trio hurla en synchro.

**Futon : Furyūdan!**

**Suiton : Suiryūdan!**

**Doton : Doryūdan!**

Les trois dragons des trois différents éléments jaillirent en même temps afin de fusionner pour ne former plus qu'un.

**Technique secrète : Ryūka !**

L'immense créature faite d'eau, de vent et de terre plongea sur Shabadaba et les soldats qui l'entouraient. Sans shinobi pouvant déployer une quelconque protection le gigantesque dragon ravagea toute la zone détruisant une partie du palais et broya/déchiqueta/noya tous ceux qui avait le malheur de se dresser sur sa route. Les rares survivant fuirent rapidement laissant dérriere eux le cadavre de Shabadaba.

« Ah bah putain ! » Fit Tayuya avec un sifflement impressionné. « Quand Zabuza-Sensei avait dit que les techniques de collaboration étaient puissante il déconnait pas ! » Naruto ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer le carnage devant lui avec un air pensif. « Blondie il y a un problème ? Tu sembles soucieux. »

« Nah c'est juste… » Avec un soupir il désigna le nombre impressionnant de corps avec un visage dégouté. « Tant de morts…Tous ça pour parce qu'un connard était avide de pouvoirs et d'or. C'est juste écœurant. » Tayuya se contenta de hausser des épaules.

« Malheureusement les types comme Shabadaba ne sont pas une espèce en voie d'extinctions. Il y aura toujours des ordures qui voit la vie d'autrui comme un simple outil à utiliser et qui n'hésiteront pas envoyer des dizaines d'hommes à leurs morts juste pour que leurs plans avancent correctement. Au moins on aura réussi à faire en sorte que Shabadaba ne causent plus d'ennui.»

« … » Naruto reposa son regard sur les corps brisés des soldats qu'il avait tué. Il ne se sentait pas coupable de leurs morts mais il était frustré d'avoir dû massacrer ces idiots sans avoir une véritable raison derrière. Il aurait pu les assommer mais ils les avaient tués sans même y penser. _J'adore me battre mais ça…_ _c'était tellement facile que ça en devient écœurant_.

_**« Crois-moi petit je te comprends. Passé un certain stade le massacre de faiblard devient…ennuyant au mieux. » **_Naruto ne réagit pas tout de suite en entendant la voix de Kurama. Au fil des années les deux s'étaient énormément rapprochés devant de véritables partenaires. Le Kitsune avait été d'une aide précieuse et un véritable ami pour Naruto. Entre les histoires de Kurama sur le Rikoudo Sennin, leurs fausses disputes et farces communes Naruto était content d'avoir un renard géant de la taille d'un building en lui. Le seul problème que le duo avait été dû au fait que Naruto était incapable d'utiliser le chakra de Kurama au-delà de la quatrième queue. A partir de la cinquième Naruto devenait dingue et commençait à vouloir tuer tout ce qui passait dans son champ de vision malgré l'aide de Kurama. Selon le Kitsune le problème résidait dans le fait que le jeune homme n'avait pas affronté et vaincu ses ténèbres intérieurs mais ni Naruto, ni Kurama n'avaient la moindre idée de comment il était censé réussir ça_. _

_« Et comment tu as géré ça Kurama ? »_

_**« Sieste. Une très, très longue sieste. Dieu que c'était reposant**__.__** »**_

_« Quand tu parles de siestes… »_

_**« Un siècle ou deux. Pourquoi ? »**_

_« …Je pense que je vais passer mon tour. »_

_**« Comme tu veux Gaki. Bon sur ceux je vais dormir. Réveille-moi si il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant. »**_

_« C'est ça laisse-moi faire tout le boulot !_

_**« C'est pour ça que tu es là. Larbin. »**_

_« Baka Kitsune. » _Murmura Naruto en contenant un sourire amusé.

_**« Je t'aime aussi Larbin. »**_

_« Tch. »_

« Bon Allez les gars, on va chercher les autres et on… » Naruto stoppa en sentant un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine.

« Naruto il y a un problème ? »

« …Les gars vous vous rappelez de la fois où j'ai appelez Tsunade, Baa-chan ? » Le groupe de mercenaires frissonna collectivement en se rappelant la colère de la légendaire Sannin.

« Bordel t'es sérieux Blondie ? Même si on me lobotomiser je ne serais pas sûr d'oublier un truc pareil ! »

« C'est vrai. Ta Grand-Mère est flippante mec. » Commenta Suigetsu avec un frisson.

« Ouais ben là j'ai le même pressentiment mais en mille fois pire. »

« … »

**« … »**

« … »

« … »

« … »

« On récupère l'argent, les autres et on se tire ? » demanda Tayuya avec une hésitation.

« Oh putain Oui ! » Approuva Naruto alors que les autres partaient en courant.

On ne déconne pas avec le pressentiment d'un Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>Kisame Hoshigaki observa son adversaire avec un sourire joyeux. Lorsque Yagura l'avait envoyé avec Jinin, Kushimaru et les autres chasseurs il avait craint que la mission soit trop facile. A son plus grand bonheur cela n'avait pas été le cas !<p>

A peine arriver sur l'ile, une pluie de kunais avec des parchemins explosifs avaient forcé les troupes de Yagura a se séparé.

Raïga Kurosaki et les autres chasseurs s'étaient retrouvé face à Ameyuri, tandis que Kushimaru et Jinin faisait face à Mangetsu et Jinpachi. Kisame quant à lui avait tiré le gros lot.

« Tiens, tiens si ce n'est pas Petit Zabu. » Se moqua le monstre de Kiri en voyant le porteur de Kubikiribôchô devant lui.

« Seize ans et tu n'as pas changé d'un poil, Kisame. » Commenta Zabuza en dégainant sa lame et la pointant vers Kisame.

« Mah, es ainsi qu'on s'adresse à son Senpai Zabuza ? Il va falloir que je te discipline. » Ricana Kisame en dégainant Samehada.

Zabuza prit une profonde inspiration avant de se mettre en garde.

* * *

><p>« Tch, juste une centaine de chûnin ? Yagura nous sous-estime tellement que ça en devient insultant. » Se moqua Ameyuri en examinant la troupe de ninjas masqué devant elle.<p>

« Enfin. Après seize ans je les retrouve enfin. » Fit celui qui semblait commandé l'unité. Ameyuri fronça des sourcils en reconnaissant la voix du précèdent porteur des Kibas.

« Ben merde si ça ce n'est pas une surprise. » Commenta la kunoichi alors qu'il retirait son masque. « Raïga Kurosaki. Je ne t'avais pas tué ? »

« Il faut plus qu'une petit fille pour m'abattre Ringo. Hélas nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter après tout il ne faudrait pas que ton enterrement prenne du retard » Gronda le jônin avec un regard fou.

_Ok je suis mal là. Les autres ne m'inquiètent pas mais avec un Jônin comme Raïga avec eux_… _Oh qu'es que je raconte ça va être facile !_

« **Raiton : Jibashiri !** » Hurla Raïga envoyant une vague d'éclair contre Ameyuri. La jeune femme se contenta de secouer la tête avec dégout.

« Tu appelles ça une technique Raiton ? En voici une vraie…** Raiton : Rairyû no Tatsumaki ! **» Un gigantesque dragon de foudre surgit de la pointe de ses épées et détruisit la technique de Raïga avant de continuer sa route.

« Dispersion ! » Hurla Raïga. Ses hommes tentèrent d'esquiver l'attaque et une majorité y parvinrent. Une majorité. Une quinzaine de chûnin furent rôti par le dragon avant de pouvoir fuir.

Ameyuri réaffirma sa prise sur ses lames et se prépara à charger les survivants quand une douleur abominable lui déchira la poitrine.

_Merde pas maintenant !_ Pensa la Kunoichi en tomba à genoux, crachant du sang dans le processus. Les shinobis de Kiri voyant Ameyuri tombé à genoux se rassemblèrent pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

_**Flash-back No Jutsu Katsu**_

_Quatre ans plus tôt, dans un petit village du pays du feu _

_Zabuza et le reste de la compagnie avait fait un détour par le pays du feu en apprenant que Tsunade Senju se trouvait dans un village a la frontière avec Kusa. Officiellement le groupe était censé récupéré des dettes que la légendaire médecin devait. Mais en réalité Zabuza voulait que Naruto fasse connaissance avec son seul parent encore vivant et Ameyuri voulait en profiter pour demander une faveur a la Sannin. _

_La rencontre entre Tsunade et Naruto avaient été…mémorable._

_Le gamin aux cheveux écarlates et la blonde s'étaient foutu sur la gueule (à la surprise générale les rumeurs comme quoi elle avait de l'hémophobie n'étaient que ça, des rumeurs. De plus elle avait le même Kekkai Genkai que Naruto en plus de sa super force) avant de se réconcilier autour d'une bouteille de saké. Après ça lorsque Zabuza avait dit que Naruto était le fils de Minato et donc le petit-fils de Tsunade, Ameyuri avait vu le duo fondre en larmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Si Tsunade n'avait pas juré d'aider Jiraya à traquer Orochimaru elle serait retourné a Konoha fissa pour botter les fesses de Hiruzen pour ne pas lui avoir dit que son petit-fils était vivant._

_Après qu'il ait rattrapé le temps perdu et que tous les gamins furent bourrés et/ou endormis Ameyuri avait pris à part la Sannin pour lui demander si elle pouvait l'examiner._

_Son diagnostic était dans appel._

_« Vous me dites que j'ai quoi ?! » Hurla Ameyuri avec surprise._

_« Un cancer Ameyuri surnommé la malédiction du shinobi. D'un type rarissime, il gangrène le chakra d'un individu et affaiblie son organisme petit à petit. »Expliqua la blonde avec un visage sombre. Expliquait a l'une des personnes qui avait pris soin du dernier membre de sa famille qu'elle était condamné n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Loin de là._

_« E-Et vous ne pouvez rien faire ? »_

_« Malheureusement cette saloperie s'est développé dans tes poumons et a commencé à attaquer ton cœur. Toute tentative pour la retirer te tuera instantanément. Je peux juste ralentir la progression. »Tsunade se versa un verre de saké avant d'en offrir à Ameyuri qui accepta sans hésiter._

_« … Combien de temps ? » Demanda Ameyuri après avoir vidé sa coupe d'un coup._

_« Si tu t'abstiens d'utiliser ton chakra de quelque manière que ce soit je dirais entre dix et quinze ans. »_

_« Et si je continue à mon rythme actuelle ? »_

_« …Pendant trois ans tu pourras vivre comme une Kunoichi normal mais à la quatrième année ton corps se détériorera a une vitesse terrifiante et le cancer bloquera tout accès a ton chakra. Au mieux ton agonie durera une semaine au pire…plusieurs mois. _

_« …je vois. » Tsunade resta silencieuse un moment avant de soupirer._

_« Ameyuri en théorie je te conseillerais d'arrêter le métier de shinobi mais je sais que Yagura ne cessera jamais de te traquer. Donc je pouvoir te donner ceci... » Tsunade fouilla dans le sac qu'elle avait apporté avec elle et tendis une fiole a Ameyuri. « Cette fiole contient de l'Eiyu no Mizu( l'Eau des héros) que m'a offert le chef du village de Taki après un service que j'ai rendu au village. J'ai effectué quelques tests dessus et j'ai réussi à la modifier de manières a augmenter la durée de son effet et diminuer le contrecoup. Lorsque la crise commencera bois là. L'eau stoppera le cancer et te permettra de te battre à pleine puissance pendant une dizaine d'heure. Mais lorsque les effets de l'eau cesserons tu mourras en quelques minutes.» _

_« Tsunade-sama…Merci. »_

_« Inutile de me remercier Ameyuri. Toi et tes confrères avez protégé et élevé mon petit-fils mieux que j'aurais pu l'espéré compte tenu de son état de Jinchûriki. T'aider est le moins que je puisse faire pour payer ma dette. »_

_**Flash-back No Jutsu Kai**_

Bon ben c'est l'heure de vérité ! Ameyuri saisit la fiole dans l'une de ses poches et avala son contenue d'une seule traite.

Cinq secondes passèrent et la kunoichi cru que Tsunade s'était foiré. Mais juste avant que Raïga ne lui enfonce son katana dans la tête une explosion de chakra envoyant voler le ninja contre un tronc.

« Kami ! J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon d'être à cent pourcent ! » Ameyuri tourna son attention sur la troupe de ninjas de Kiri avec un sourire carnassier tandis qu'une aura bleu vif l'entourait. « Prêt a dansé Gentlemans ? »

* * *

><p>« Ara ara, Kushimaru toujours dans le bondage ? » Demanda Mangetsu en esquivant Nuibari. L'épée passa en sifflant à côté de son oreille, assez près pour que l'ainée du clan Hôzuki puisse voir le chakra de type foudre parcourant la lame. Mangetsu s'était procuré plusieurs épées de bonne qualité mais il savait qu'aucune ne supporterait plusieurs coups de Nuibari. La moitié de Katana dans sa main droite était une excellente preuve.<p>

« … » Le shinobi masqué resta silencieux avant de tirer un coup sur un câble attaché à son poignet. Nuibari revint en sifflant et se figea dans le tronc qu'avait utilisé Mangetsu pour sa substitution.

« Par le saint tronc ! C'est passé près ! »

« … » Mangetsu examina un instant le masque de Kushimaru avant de soupirer.

« Tu vas continuer à m'attaquer en restant silencieux pas vrai ? »

« … » Un kunai avec plusieurs parchemins explosifs attaché au bout fut la seul réponse du shinobi masqué.

« En dix ans j'aurais pensé que t'aurais appris à être un peu plus bavard Kushimaru. » Lança Mangetsu en utilisant son Kekkai Genkai pour noyer le kunai, empêchant ainsi que les parchemins n'explosent.

« … »

« Evidemment je m'attendais à quoi ? J'espère que Jinpachi s'amuse au moi-OH PUTAIN ! » Cria Mangetsu en esquivant une volée de senbons imprégné de chakra électriques. « HEY ! J'ESSAIE DE FINIR MON MONOLOGUE ! » Rugit Le ninja aux cheveux argenté en chargeant son adversaire de plus belle.

A quelques mètres de là :

« JININ ! »

« JINPACHI ! »

Une explosion d'une violence inouïe vit vibrer l'air lorsque la lame de Kabutowari percuta Shibuki. Les deux shinobis furent projeté en arrière, à peine eurent ils toucher le sol qu'ils se relevèrent en même temps avant de charger de plus belle.

« JINIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN ! »

« JINPACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » Le choc entre les deux béhémoth fit trembler le sol tandis que leurs lames s'entrechoquaient violemment. Après un échange particulièrement violent les épées des deux ninjas volèrent se figeant dans le sol non loin d'eux.

Voyant cela les deux shinobis se figèrent et restèrent face à face pendant un moment.

« …Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main. » Remarqua Jinin en réajustant son bandana. Jinpachi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son esprit était envahi par les souvenirs qu'il avait à l'époque où il était loyal à Yagura. A cette époque Jinin avait été son rival et un ami précieux. Mais contrairement au borgne, Jinin avait une loyauté quasi-fanatique pour Yagura. « Jinpachi… Pourquoi tu as trahi Kiri ? »

« … Quelle importance nous allons nous entretuer de toute façon. »

« C'est vrai. Mais je doute pouvoir obtenir des réponses après ta mort. »

« Toucher. » Ricana Jinpachi amusé. « La vérité est simple, je ne soutenais pas la politique de Yagura. »

« Le boulot de Shinobi n'a rien à voir avec la politique Jinpachi ! Un shinobi est une arme au service du chef du village. Ni plus, ni moins. » Protesta virulemment Jinin.

« Ah et c'est là que nous différons vieux frère. Pour moi et pour beaucoup d'autres un shinobi est un protecteur. Certes nous sommes des mercenaires mais notre devoir est de défendre les habitants de notre pays depuis les ombres. Nous endurons les horreurs de ce monde pour que d'autres n'es pas à le faire. » Le regard de Jinpachi se durcit. « Je te laisse deviner comment j'ai réagi après que Yagura ait décide de se servir des shinobis de Kiri pour son foutu génocide. »

« N'insulte pas Yagura-Sama, traitre ! Il n'a que les intérêts de Kiri à cœur ! » Jinpachi fut tenter d'argumenter mais en voyant le regard de son rival, il sut que c'était inutile. Le déserteur secoua la tête et alla ramasser Shibuki préparant l'épée pour que ce soit le coté tranchant qui frappe et non le coté explosif. Voyant que Jinin avait récupéré Kabutowari, Jinpacha lança :

« Nous savons tous deux qu'aucun discours ne parviendra à nous faire changer d'avis. » Jinin sourit et brandit Kabutowari.

« Vient me chercher. » Se moqua Jinin.

Les deux rivaux restèrent immobiles attendant le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Soudain un morceau de kunai provenant de l'endroit ou Kushimaru et Mangetsu s'affrontait se planta entre eux.

Les deux épéistes bougèrent, trop vite pour être visible a l'œil.

Jinpachi poussa un grognement de douleur lorsque le marteau de Kabutowari l'envoya voler, l'encastrant efficacement dans un arbre. Jinin observa un instant son adversaire tombé avec un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il se laissa tomber au sol. Sa tête roula sur quelques mètres avant de s'immobilisait.

Jinpachi observa le cadavre de son ancien rival avec tristesse. Malgré ses efforts il était incapable de bougeait son corps. Le coup de Jinin avait brisé la quasi-totalité de ses eaux et transformer ses organes internes en pudding. Le shinobi comprit qu'il devait avoir cinq peut être six minutes avant de perdre connaissance et une fois dans le coma il savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas.

« Jinpachi ! » Le mourant tourna son seul œil fonctionnel légèrement pour voir Mangetsu arriver. Le Hôzuki était couvert de coupures et avait un trou dans l'épaule gauche mais à part ça il semblait être ok. « Eh reste avec moi ! »

« Va…aider…Zabuza…Je suis…fichu. »Parvint à articuler Jinpachi malgré la douleur.

« Oh non ! Pas question que je… » Mangetsu se tu en voyant le regard son frère d'arme. Jinpachi savait qu'il était mourant et il l'avait accepté. « Putain… »

« Prends…Shibuki… Suigetsu…s'est montré…digne… » Mangetsu grinça des dents avant de hocher la tête. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jinpachi avant qu'il ne ferme ses yeux. Très vite la respiration du mourant cessa signalant a Mangetsu que son frère d'armes venait passer de l'autre côté.

Mangetsu ferma ses yeux, tentant de contrôler la rage brûlante qui s'élevait en lui. L'épéiste se leva et récupéra rapidement les armes des autres combattants avant de se diriger vers la zone ou Zabuza affrontait Kisame.

Si l'un de ses élèves avait vu son visage, il ne l'aurait reconnu tant il était déformé par la colère.

Le Kijin no Sairai est de retour.

* * *

><p>« Capitaine, vous êtes sûr qu'on ne devrait pas aller été nos hommes sur l'ile ? » demanda un ninja portant l'uniforme de Kiri a son supérieur. Lui et une quinzaine d'autres ninjas été resté a bords du navire ayant conduit Kisame et les autres exterminateurs sur l'ile. Voyant les explosions beaucoup d'hommes se demandé si il ne vaudrait mieux pas aller aider leurs compatriotes contre les traitres.<p>

« Les ordres de Kisame-sama sont clair. On reste sur le navire et on engage le combat que s'il y a des fuyards. »

« Aye Capit… » Le soldat se figea lorsqu'un épais brouillard se matérialisa brutalement. « Qu'es que… ? » Le soldat n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question qu'un tanto trancha sa gorge d'un geste sec. Le capitaine tenta de saisie un kunai et un ouvrit la bouche mais une main étouffa son cri tandis que la pointe d'un katana lui transperçait le cœur. Naruto et Suigetsu se dressèrent au-dessus des cadavres de leurs victimes. Naruto jeta un regard angoissé vers l'ile avant de faire un geste. Le reste des Kitsunes No Kiri surgit du brouillard et se lança a l'assaut des shinobis de Kiri qui furent totalement pris par surprise.

Cinq minutes après tous les soldats de Yagura été mort et Naruto et ses compagnons avaient mis le cap sur l'ile.

* * *

><p>Zabuza grogna de douleur en parant Samehada. Son bras vibra sous la puissance du coup mais le Démon du Brouillard fut forcé d'exécuter une substitution à la dernière seconde pour esquiver les missiles en forme de requins composé d'eaux que lui envoyait Kisame.<p>

Le ninja-déserteur était dans une impasse en Kenjutsu lui et Zabuza étaient égaux mais le Ninjutsu et le Genjutsu de Zabuza était neutraliser par Samehada. Grâce à sa vitesse supérieur Zabuza parvenait à éviter les attaques de Kisame mais une seul erreur et il serait tué.

Les deux ninjas étaient bloqués dans une guerre d'usure mais Zabuza savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner tant que Samehada continuait à soigner les blessures de Kisame.

« Et bien c'était marrant mais je pense qu'il est temps d'en finir. » Kisame s'écarta de Zabuza et à la surprise du ninja déserteur lui et Samehada fusionnèrent devenant une espèce de créature étrange mi-homme et mi-requin. « **Suirô Sameodori no Jutsu ! **» Avant que Zabuza ait pu réagir il fut enfermé dans un immense orbe d'eau faisant presque un kilomètre de diamètre.

Zabuza tenta de sortir mais se rendit compte très vite lorsque Kisame l'attaqua que l'orbe suivait les mouvements de l'Homme-requin. La vision de Zabuza commença à se troubler à cause du manque d'oxygène tandis que les attaques de Kisame devenaient de plus en plus féroces.

Un coup de poing finit par percer sa garde brisant plusieurs de ses cotes et endommageant l'un de ses poumons.

« C'est fini, Zabuza ! » Cria Kisame en se préparant pour le coup de grâce. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre Zabuza disparut laissant sa place à Mangetsu. Sans laisser le temps a Kisame de répondre Mangetsu le chargea et entama un combat aquatique titanesque avec le porteur de Samehada.

Vu de l'extérieur il semblait qu'un maelstrom se déchainait a l'intérieur. Des taches rouges apparurent dans l'eau signalant que le sang avait coulé mais a part ça il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit a l'intérieur.

Lorsque Zabuza se rendit compte qu'il était à l'extérieur il tenta de rejoindre la bataille juste pour voir l'orbe d'eau se dissiper juste avant son arrivé.

Le Démon du Brouillard se figea en voyant le corps de Mangetsu au pied de Kisame.

« Ah… Il m'aura donné du fil à retordre le petit jeune. » Fit Kisame en annulant sa fusion avec Samehada. _Comment es qui… Non… il a drainé Mangetsu de son chakra ? _Pensa Zabuza en voyant que Mangetsu ne bougeait plus.

« BÂTARD ! » Rugit Zabuza en se jetant sur Kisame faisant siffler Kubikiribôchô vers sa tête. Kisame se contenta de parer aisément avec le pommeau de Samehada tandis que l'épée vivante refermer ses mâchoires sur le bras de Zabuza, l'arrachant d'un seul coup.

« GAAAAAAH ! » Zabuza tomba à genoux tandis que Kubikiribôchô tombé au sol.

« Eh bien c'était marrant. Mais il est temps d'en finir. » Kisame leva Samehada pour le coup de grâce quand une monstrueuse aura se fit sentir. Le Monstre de Kiri baissa sa lame pour parer l'attaque mais fut quand même propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrières.

Lorsque Kisame atterrit il fut surpris de voir un jeune ninja avec des cheveux écarlates s'interposant entre lui et Zabuza. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Kisame lorsqu'il vit l'aura rouge sang, imitant la forme d'un renard à trois queues, entourant le jeune et les yeux rouges qu'il affichait. _Oh je suis tellement content d'avoir accepté cette mission ! Je n'ai pas eu autant de fun depuis des années !_ Pensa Joyeusement Kisame en voyant Naruto se mettre en garde.

**« Semblerait qu'on mange sushi ce soir. » **Gronda Naruto avant d'attaquer Kisame.

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Naruto VS Fan-girls<span>

Six mois avant la mission au pays de la lune, station balnéaire du Pays du Feu.

Une silhouette familière portant une paire de short orange rayé de noir comme seul vêtement se matérialisa dans une ruelle avec un air paniqué.

**« Gaki tu crois qu'on leurs a échappés ? » **Demanda Kurama avec une petite voix apeuré.

« J-Je pense. » Murmura Naruto en examinant les alentours.

**« Par Kami mais c'était quoi…Ces…Ces choses ! »**

« Je sais pas ! On était à la plage j'avais mon tee-shirt mouillé et d'un coup elles ont surgit de nulle part en hurlant ! » Grogna Naruto avec un frisson en se rappelant l'évènement. Ses compagnons avaient d'ailleurs été tellement surpris qu'ils n'avaient pas réagi en voyant Naruto se faire poursuivre par un troupeau de filles excités.

**« C-C'est peut être un entrainement de Zabuza ? »**

« Même Zabuza-sensei ne serait pas cruel à ce point ! »

**« Mais alors quoi ? » **Cria le Biju. Aucun de ses précédents conteneurs n'avait eu ce problème avant !Soudain Naruto eu une épiphanie.

« Je crois… Je crois que ce sont des Fan-girls. » Un coup de tonnerre retenti malgré le fait que le ciel soit dépourvu du moindre nuage.

**« Des Fan-girls ? » **(Coup de tonnerre)Kurama se rappelait que Kushina avait pris l'habitude de tabasser des filles portant ce nom mais à l'époque le kitsune n'en avait rien à faire.

« Quand j'étais a Konoha j'ai entendu parler d'une sous-espèce de la gente féminine qui poursuivait le dernier Uchiha régulièrement. » Naruto eu une pensée ému pour le pauvre Sasuke. Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu tout émo s'il se fait traquer par des Fan-girls (Coup de tonnerre) en permanence.

**« Quoi ce sont juste des fans ? »**

« NON ! DE simples fans ne peuvent pas poursuivre quelqu'un à la vitesse d'un jônin en hurlant qu'ils veulent porter tes enfants ! »

**« Oh…Attends ça veut dire que tu a… »**

« Des fan-girls à mes trousses. » ( Coup de tonnerre X 3 )

« … »

**« … »**

« Oh. »

**« Mon. »**

« Kami. »

**« Gaki faut que tu sortes de là et vite ! Je refuse d'être témoins de ce qu'elles vont te faire si elle t'attrape ! » **Cria Kurama en proie à une prise de panique total, oubliant qu'il pouvait se déconnecter des sens de con conteneur à loisir.

« Oui mais comment… »

« NARUTO-KUN ! »

« Merde ! Elles m'ont trouvé Kurama au secours ! »

**« COURS GAKI ! COURS POUR TON CU ! »**

Après ce qui fut appeler La Grande Chasse au renard, a laquelle Naruto ne survécu ( non sans avoir subis un grand nombre de trauma psychologique) que grâce à l'intervention de Tayuya (Alléluia pour le genjutsu ) il jura de ne plus jamais aller dans une plage publique a moins d'avoir une armée comme escorte.

Malheureusement pour Naruto, Zabuza prit la décision d'entrainer les autres en utilisant les Fan-girls. Tayuya et les autres jeunes ninjas apprirent rapidement que se situaient entre une fan-girl et l'objet de son désir équivalait à se mettre dans la trajectoire d'une Bijudama.

Dans un contexte totalement diffèrent Kimimaro ne mit jamais plus les pieds sur une plage.


	6. Chapter 5 : La fin d'une légende

Apprenti du Démon Chapitre 5 : La fin d'une légende

_On m'a dit un jour que l'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions.  
>Aujourd'hui j'ai l'intention de vérifier si c'est vrai.<br>_

_Derniers mots de Zabuza Momochi avant sa tentative d'assassinat contre le Yondaime Mizukage _

* * *

><p>Un éclair de foudre bleuté illumina les bois. Quelques secondes après un corps carbonisé tomba au sol tandis que la kunoichi responsable s'accroupissait sur la branche d'un arbre pour observer les alentours.<p>

Ameyuri poussa un grognement frustré en voyant la vingtaine de shinobis l'encerclant. Lorsqu'elle avait bu la fiole de Tsunade Ameyuri s'était lancé contre les hommes de Yagura et avait commencé a les massacré, si tout c'était passer comme prévu elle aurait la dernière debout après dix minutes de combats.

Après qu'Ameyuri ait exécuté la moitié du groupe Raïga s'était sacrifier pour permettre à ses hommes de se disperser. Ameyuri avait été contrainte de les traquer un par un perdant énormément de temps. Et maintenant alors qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine de shinobi, elle dangereusement proche de sa limite. _Fais chier ! Il me reste à peine une heure avant que l'eau cesse de faire effet. Je n'aurais pas le temps de tous les traquer…_

Soudain le son d'une flute résonna dans la forêt et les Chasseurs de Déserteurs commencèrent à s'attaquer entre eux dans le bordel le plus absolu.

« Ameyuri-sensei ! » La kunoichi cligna des yeux et resta bouche bée en voyant Tayuya apparaitre à côté d'elle.

« Tayuya ? Mais comment … ? »

« La putain de sixième sens de Naruto. Mais on a plus important à faire il faut qu'on aille aider Zabuza et Naruto avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.»

« Au cas tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer j'ai pas fini ici… » Avant qu'Ameyuri ne puisse finir les shinobis de Kiri survivant furent tailler en pièces par une épée qui semblait être faites en foudre, ou écarteler par des chaines éthérés.

« Et de treize ! J'ai gagné Kimi ! » S'exclama une Uzumaki bien familière en jetant un regard moqueur a son camarade Kaguya qui paraissait vexé.

« Tricheuse. » Grogna Kimimaro en désactivant la Rajin No Ken. « On avait dit pas de Kekkai Genkai. »

« Depuis quand un shinobi joue franc jeux ? » Répondit Karin avec un ton amusé avant de se tourner vers Tayuya et Ameyuri. « Suigetsu et Jûgo ont trouvé le corps de Jinpachi-sensei. D'après les traces Mangetsu-sensei a survécu et est parti aider Zabuza-sensei. Ils sont…» Karin se figea, son visage palissant à un rythme effrayant.

« Karin ? »

« Yagura a envoyé des renforts. Je compte un régiment de Chasseurs et plusieurs régiments de chûnins normaux. »

« Bordel de merde ! Sérieusement ? » Cracha Tayuya avec colère. Ameyuri resta silencieuse un moment. Le fait que Yagura est envoyé plus de troupes contre eux était un plus pour les Rebelles qui devaient avoir commencé leur assaut contre Kiri mais la Kunoichi n'appréciait guère l'idée de voir sacrifier ses élèves pour la réussite d'une mission qui ne les concernaient même pas.

« Assez parler, il faut récupérer Zabuza et les autres et foutre le camp d'ici ! » Ordonna Ameyuri les faisant bougeait instantanément alors qu'un plan commençait à se former dans son esprit. Elle savait qu'elle était fichue mais au moins elle pouvait s'assurer que ses élèves survivent.

* * *

><p>Un grondement sourd émergea de la gorge de Naruto. Les trois queues de chakra derrière lui se plantèrent dans le sol le propulsant à la manière d'un ressort lui permettant de charger Kisame à une vitesse inhumaine. La pierre sous ses pieds se brisa sous la pression mais malgré la vitesse à laquelle le jeune ninja effectuait son barrage d'attaque sur le shinobi de Kiri aucun de ses coups n'avaient porté. <em>Tch semblerait que son rang S est mérité !<em>

Naruto poussa un grognement frustré lorsqu'une partie de son aura créé par le chakra de Kurama se dissipa, absorbé par Samehada, pour la seconde fois, la seul chose signalant qu'il avait toujours accès au chakra du Kyûbi était ses yeux rouges sangs qui fixait Kisame avec fureur . Cette foutu épée rendait tous l'arsenal de ninjutsu de Naruto totalement inutile a l'exception du Rasengan. Même les chaines de chakra n'étaient qu'un immense buffet a volonté pour elle. Utilisé le pouvoir de Kurama avait été le dernier recours de Naruto vu qu'il savait qu'affronter Kisame uniquement avec son Kenjutsu et son Taijutsu serait du suicide. _Chier ! Mes clones ne tiendront jamais assez longtemps pour me permettre de créer un sceau suffisamment résistant pour le piéger !_

**« Arrête de **bouger ! » Rugit Naruto alors que le chakra de Kurama quittait son système. Kisame se contenta de ricaner.

« Alors Gamin on se fatigue ? »

« Dans tes rêves Poiscaille ! **Kage Bunshin** ! » Siffla Naruto envoyant vague sur vague de clones afin d'occuper Kisame.

_**« Gaki prends Zabuza et fout le camp ! » **_

_« Kurama ? »_

_**« Ecoute si tu continues tu vas juste tourner en rond. Le seul moyen pour buter ce foutu requin serait d'utiliser une technique qui le tuerait d'un seul coup. Malheureusement Kisame ne te laissera pas charger le Rasengan et aucun membre du groupe n'a un jutsu pareil dans son arsenal. » **_Naruto grinça les dents mais ne protesta pas. Il savait que Kurama avait raison mais il savait aussi que Kisame ne le laisserait pas partir si facilement. Pendant la courte discussion entre le Biju et son hôte, Kisame avait massacré les clones de Naruto et dirigé son attention sur l'Original.

_« Putain…Je savais que j'aurais travaillé plus sur le Rasenshuriken. » _Naruto se tut un instant pour esquiver Samehada. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur en sentant son chakra se faire absorber par l'épée encore une fois_. « Kurama, Zabuza-sensei n'es pas en état pour faire une course-pour…. » _

_**« GAKI ATTENTION ! » **_Tenta de prévenir Kurama.

Avant que Naruto ne puisse esquiver, Samehada frappa le jeune ninja dans le ventre l'envoyant volé contre un arbre. Avec horreur Naruto se rendit compte que Samehada avait totalement dévoré le chakra de Kurama. Les yeux de Naruto perdirent aussitôt leurs couleurs rouges et redevinrent violets signalant qu'il n'avait plus accès au chakra de son tenant.

« Et merde… » Gémit Naruto en tentant de se relever, sans sucées. Le jeune ninja grogna de plus belle en sentant ses cotes qui commencé à être ressoudé par ses capacités de régénération.

Naruto gronda en voyant Kisame charger pour le coup de grâce et tenta de se mouvoir. Avec horreur il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas bougeait à temps.

Le Jinchûriki regarda Samehada s'abattre au ralenti sur lui et ferma les yeux s'attendant à ressentir une douleur déchirante d'un moment à l'autre.

Un bruit de métal frappant le métal força Naruto à rouvrir les yeux pour voir Zabuza se dresser en lui et Kisame Kubikiribôchô contre Samehada. Le Démon de Kiri avait réussi à placer un garrot sur son bras coupé pendant que Naruto occupait Kisame. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus Naruto était que son sensei avait réussi à brandir Kubikiribôchô et à parer un coup de Kisame avec UN SEUL BRAS !

Avec un grognement furieux Zabuza repoussa Kisame et parvint à lui infliger une profonde entaille à l'épaule forçant le porteur de Samehada à reculer le temps que son épée le soigne.

« Ne t'avais-je pas appris de ne jamais quitter ton ennemi des yeux Gaki ? » Gronda Zabuza en plantant Kubikiribôchô devant lui.

« Sensei… » Murmura Naruto, la voix emplie d'un mélange de surprise et d'admiration. _Mon Sensei est un Badass ! _

« Reste pas couché comme un demeuré Gaki ! C'est bien toi qui voulait qu'on mange sushis ce soir non ? »

« Aye Sensei ! » S'écria Naruto en se relevant d'un bond avant de se mettre en garde au côté de Zabuza.

« Tch, pire que des cafard. » Cracha Kisame en jetant un regard furieux à Zabuza et Naruto.

Le Monstre de Kiri se prépara à les achever quand un bruissement de feuilles signala l'arrivé d'Ameyuri et des Kitsunes No Kiri au grand complet.

« Sensei, votre bras ! » S'écria Haku en se précipitant au côté de Zabuza, au même moment Tayuya se rangeait au côté de Naruto tandis qu'Ameyuri et les autres mercenaires s'interposaient entre Kisame et ses proies.

Pendant un instant Kisame eu l'idée d'attaquer et d'écraser ces insectes mais il changea d'avis en voyant les armes que portaient les jeunes shinobis.

Suigetsu avait Shibuki, Jûgo tenait Kabutowari tandis que Haku avait récupéré Nuibari.

_Comment ont-ils… ?_ Kisame tourna son regards vers le cadavre de Mangetsu et vit que les épées étaient toujours à son côté.

« Kai. » grogna-t-il en brisant le genjutsu révélant l'absence d'armes sur le corps de l'ainée Hôzuki. Mmm ça explique la rage dans les yeux du petit Suigetsu… _Dommage qu'il parvienne à se contrôler ça aurait été drôle de l'écraser._

Kisame soupesa un instant ses possibilités il pouvait soit attaquer et probablement se faire tuer en emportant une partie du groupe ou il pouvait partir et chasser les jeunes quand ils seraient à leurs sommets.

_Ces gamins ont du potentiel… Ils pourraient bien dépasser l'ancienne génération d'épéistes_.

Un sourire sauvage apparut sur le visage du Monstre de Kiri.

« Et bien c'était marrant mais j'ai des choses à faire. Bye !** Suiton : Mizu Bunshin**. »

Une cinquantaine de clone d'eau apparurent autours de lui et chargèrent le petit groupe protégeant Zabuza et Naruto.

En moins d'une minute les clones furent éliminés et à la grande surprise du groupe Kisame avait disparu.

« … Il est parti ? » Demanda Jûgo en se tournant vers Karin qui scanna aussitôt la zone.

« Sa signature est déjà à plusieurs kilomètres… Et elle continue de s'éloigner alors qu'on parle. » Rapporta l'Uzumaki.

« Sérieusement ? Il nous a plantés comme ça ? » Cracha Suigetsu sans faire le moindre effort pour cacher sa colère.

« Je comprends pas… Pourquoi ? » Marmonna Kimimaro plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Ameyuri écouta un instant ses élèves avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Merde… » La kunoichi se tourna vers Zabuza qui hocha la tête ayant sentit la même chose. « Les filles va falloir fuir. Les renforts ennemis sont là. » L'annonce de la Kunoichi jeta un froid avant que Tayuya ne jure.

« Putain sérieusement ? »

« Ok, juste le temps de stabiliser Zabuza-sensei et… » Commença Haku avant d'être interrompu.

« Inutile. » La voix grave de Zabuza figea les jeunes ninjas qui le fixèrent avec incompréhension. « Les crocs de Samehada sont empoisonné. »

« Non… » Murmura Naruto horrifié. « Non, non, non, non ! On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ! »

« Arrête Naruto. Même Tsunade n'es pas parvenu à trouver un remède au poison de Samehada. » Expliqua Ameyuri alors que les autres membres du groupes essayaient d'enregistrer l'information.

« I-il doit bien avoir un solution ! On a déjà perdu Mangetsu-sensei et Jinpachi-Sensei on ne pas te perdre aussi ! » Cria Naruto, le désespoir évidant dans sa voix. Bien qu'ils ne disent mots le visage qu'affichait les autres membres du groupe prouvait qu'ils partageait les sentiments de Naruto.

« Naruto on n'a pas le temps d'argumenter ! » Gronda Ameyuri. « On est condamné et il n'est pas question que vous nous accompagnez dans la tombe ! »

« Une seconde… **On **? » S'écria Tayuya avec une voix mêlant surprise et horreur. Ameyuri se contenta de sourire avec amertume en montrant la fiole vide. Les jeunes shinobi comprirent aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils savaient pour la maladie de leur sensei mais ils ne pensaient pas que l'heure fatidique arriverait si vite.

« Oh non… » Murmura Haku en serrant les poings, de la glace commençant à se former autour de lui avant qu'il ne parvienne à reprendre le contrôle de son Kekkai Genkai.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ! » Cria Kimimaro en frappant du poing le tronc d'un arbre, y laissant une marque, un rare show d'émotion pour le Kaguya.

« … » Jûgo resta silencieux mais vu les tatouages noirs qui apparaissaient et disparaissait toutes les secondes il était évidant qu'il peinait à se contrôler.

« Assez discuté ! Partez maintenant ! » Ordonna Ameyuri avec un ton grave.

« NON ! Je refuse d'abandonner ma famille derrière moi ! » Hurla Naruto. Soudain Zabuza flanqua un monstrueux coup de boule à Naruto l'envoyant au sol.

« Cesse d'être un enfant Naruto ! Si vous mourez ici seul Yagura en profitera ! Mangetsu, Jinpachi, Ameyuri et moi ne vous avons pas formé pour que vous mouriez dans un combat qui n'est pas le vôtre ! » Zabuza se tut un instant avant de murmurer. « Pas question que j'entraine ma famille dans la mort. »

« Zabuza-sensei… » Sans dire un mot de plus le Démon de Kiri lança Kubikiribôchô a Naruto qui l'attrapa au vol malgré les larmes qui obscurcissait sa vision, Zabuza se tourna ensuite pour que seul son dos soit visible à ses élèves. Ameyuri quant à elle fourra les Kibas dans les mains de Tayuya qui tentaient de retenir ses larmes sans succès. A ce point Haku et Karin avaient déjà éclaté en sanglots tandis que Kimimaro, Jûgo et Suigetsu essayaient d'étouffer leurs émotions derrières un masque impassible.

« Aller partez on les retardera. » Dit Ameyuri avant de se pencher pour murmurer a l'oreille de Naruto. « Protège-les s'il te plait. » Les yeux de Naruto restèrent embués par la peine mais une lueur de détermination s'alluma dans son regard avant qu'il hoche la tête.

Naruto se leva et commença à partir avant de s'arrêter. Les Kitsunes No Kiri se mirent en ligne faisant face au dos de Zabuza avant que Naruto ne reprennent la parole.

« Je… Je ne peux pas le dire à Mangetsu-sensei et à Jinpachi-sensei, mais je vous que vous sachiez que vous étiez la famille que je n'avais jamais. Pour moi. Pour nous. » Naruto pris une pause pour contrôler sa respiration tremblante. « Juste… Merci… Pour tout. » Les jeunes mercenaires s'inclinèrent en chœur afin de montrer leurs respects à leurs senseis.

« Tch, arrêtez de perdre du temps et filez. » Grogna Zabuza. Ses élèves ne pouvaient pas le voir mais les yeux du Démon de Kiri brillaient de larmes contenues. Seul Ameyuri vit ce côté du Démon de Kiri et décida de rester silencieuse alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Avec un dernier bruissement de feuilles les jeunes mercenaires disparurent laissant Zabuza et Ameyuri seul.

La kunoichi sortit un rouleau d'une de ses poches et en sortit un trio de katana avant d'en lancer un a Zabuza.

« C'est assez romantique quand on y pense… » Remarqua la Kunoichi.

« Comment ça ? »

« Deux amants, mourants restant en arrière pour permettre à leurs élèves de survivre ? »

« Dit comme ça c'est vrai…Ameyuri… »

« Je sais Zabuza. »

Les deux shinobis restèrent silencieux un moment sentant les centaines de soldats de Yagura approché.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir connue Ame-chan. »

« Moi de même Zabu-Kun. »

Sur ces derniers mots le duo commença son baroud d'honneur.

Lorsque le duo finit par succomber à leurs blessures, ils étaient entourés par les corps des fidèles de Yagura.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps à Kiri, le Yondaime Mizukage observait son village brûlait depuis son bureau. Les Rebelles avaient lancé l'assaut plusieurs heures plus tôt brisant les loyalistes de Yagura. Il ne faisait nul doute que Mei Terumi, la chef des rebelles, deviendrait le Godaime Mizukage ce soir.<p>

Inconnue de tous Yagura était heureux. Après des années passer pièges dans son propre corps à cause du genjutsu de cette **Homme** à être forcé d'entendre sa propre voix ordonné les purges, de voir son corps exterminer les malheureux voulant le stopper. Yagura ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : la douce paix de la mort.

Une explosion retentit faisant voler en éclat sa porte et révélant Mei Terumi, couverte du sang des membres de la Garde personnel de Yagura et le regard furieux.

« Ton règne de terreur s'achève aujourd'hui Yagura! »

_Enfin_ pensa Yagura alors que son duel contre celle qui allez lui succédait débutait.

* * *

><p>Trois ans après la bataille qui vu Mei Terumi devenir le Godaime Mizukage, dans le Pays des vagues un petit homme an costard cravate lisait le livre le plus utilisé sur le continent.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Vingt-huitième Edition du Bingo Book<em>_ : Page 259_

_Organisation : Les Kitsunes No Kiri_

_Affiliation : inconnu possible ancien shinobi de Kiri_

_Niveaux de menaces : A, prudence conseillé en cas de contact, ont prouvé être très protecteur envers leurs membres_

_Leader connue : Inconnue sauf pour son allias "Boss"_

_Prime : Aucune pour l'instant_

_Membres : Nombres estimés à six shinobis de rang B minimum, aucunes infos sur leurs identités _

_Infos complémentaires : beaucoup des membres semblent posséder des Kekkai Genkai _

* * *

><p>« Alors vous en pensez quoi Patron ? » Demanda un samurai au petit homme. Un sourire vicieux apparut sur le visage du nain.<p>

« Je crois bien que nous avons trouvez la solution à mon problème. »

* * *

><p><span>Quelques jours plus tards dans la campagne de Kaminari no Kuni<span>

Dans une forêt peuplée d'arbres gigantesque un jeune homme d'environ dix-neuf ans avec des cheveux rouges coupés courts était assis face à un gigantesque renard à neuf queues avec un jeu d'échec entre eux. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'une armure ressemblant à celle des Anbus de Konoha. Contrairement aux Black Ops du Village, son armure couvrait toute la longueur de son bras et était faites dans une sorte d'acier sombre si on examinait le métal de plus près on pouvait voir que l'acier avait été marqué par des dizaines de sceaux. Enfin un haori rouge, décorée de flammes blanches et marqué du kanji pour renard dans son dos et d'une spirale rouge, complétait son attirail. Le visage du jeune homme était masqué par un masque de tissus noir et un bandeau frontal dépourvu de symbole protégeait son front.

**« Echec et mat Naruto. »** Dit soudainement le Renard géant avec un sourire victorieux en bougeant l'un des pièces du plateau. Naruto grogna de dépit en voyant son démon le battre…encore.

« Et merde… On en ait à combien Kurama ? » Soupira Le jeune en s'étirant avec un bâillement.

« 387 victoire pour moi et 47 pour toi. »

« Eh, je me rapproche Kurama fais gaffe ! »

« Dans tes rêves Gaki ! »

« Allez, on se fait la revanche demain ! » Lança Naruto avant quitter son esprit.

Le jeune shinobi ouvrit les yeux et grimaça en voyant la lumière du soleil passer au travers de l'ouverture de la tente qu'il partageait avec Kimimaro et Suigetsu. Naruto regarda autour de lui et vit que Suigetsu était toujours endormis, dans sa veste de jônin de Kiri avec ses bras serrant Shibuki contre lui comme si l'épée était un coussin, mais que Kimimaro était déjà sorti. Naruto jeta un regard a son épée Kubikiribôchô dont la lame avait été enveloppé dans des bandages pour cacher sa lame. _Mm faudra que j'essaie les modifications._

Sans perdre de temps il saisit le manche de Kubikiribôchô et sortit de sa tente. A l'extérieur le reste de Kitsunes No Kiri commençaient leurs routines matinales :

Kimimaro pratiquait ses katas avec sa Raijin No Ken ses vêtements blanc le faisant ressembler a un moine minus le crâne rasé. Jûgo méditait avec une douzaine d'oiseaux qui avaient décidé de faire de lui leurs perchoirs Kabutowari et son armure de Samurai de Tetsu No Kuni posés à côté de lui. Non loin de là Tayuya joué avec sa flute tout en étant posé en équilibre sur ses Kibas. La joueuse de flûte portait des vêtements semblables à l'ancienne tenue d'Ameyuri a l'exception du château qui couvrait le haut de sa tête. Karin s'était perchée dans un arbre pour surveiller les environs. Le seul changement que Karin avait fait avec son ancienne tenue était la veste d'Anbu de Konoha protégeant le haut de son corps complété avec les avant-gardes et les jambières assortis.

« Oy Karin des nouvelles d'Haku ? » Lança Naruto en finissant de s'étirer.

« Nop mais il ne devrait pas tarder Aniki. » Lança la seconde Uzumaki du groupe.

Avec la mort de Zabuza, les Kitsunes No Kiri avaient perdu leurs habituelles sources de contrat et avaient dû recréer une liste de contacts pour obtenir du travail. Malheureusement le temps que les mercenaires soient prêts à traquer Kisame, le seul survivant du combat contre leurs senseis, la mort de Yagura avait survenu.

A la seconde ou le Yondaime Mizukage avait été tué et que les Rebelles avaient pris le contrôle de Kiri, le porteur de Samehada avait disparu de la surface du globe. Selon certaine rumeur il aurait été aperçu avec un homme en robe noir avec des nuages rouges dessus mais à par ça...

Après une année passée à traquer Kisame sans le moindre résultat Naruto avait pris la décision de changer de plan ou plutôt de priorité.

Bien que les jeunes aient tous accepté d'aider Zabuza à renverser Yagura, ils avaient leurs propres rêves : Ressusciter leurs clans respectifs.

Malgré leurs envies de tuer Kisame, ils savaient qu'il serait plus intelligent de traquer Le Monstre de Kiri avec la puissance d'un clan voir d'un village entier pour les assister.

Après ça les Kitsunes No Kiri avaient passé leurs temps à fouiller les anciens territoires appartenant aux clans Kaguya, Yuki et Hôtsuki afin que Haku, Kimimaro et Suigetsu puissent récupérés leurs héritages. Après deux ans de recherches entrecoupés de missions ils avaient réussi à découvrir plusieurs rouleaux concernant l'histoire et le Kekkai Genkai des trois clans et d'autres contenants des infos sur diverses techniques héréditaires ayant survécu aux pillards du Yondaime Mizukage.

Une fois les recherches terminé Naruto avait mis le cap sur Nami No Kuni ou se trouvait l'ancien village des Uzumaki : Uzushio. Par chance un contact avait fait passer la demande d'un homme d'affaire nommé Gato qui cherchait à engager des gardes du corps pour défendre ses intérêts contre les bandits vivant dans la zone. Tout en travaillant pour Gato ils pourraient fouiller le vieux territoire du clan de Naruto et Karin.

Par contre une fois que les fouilles seraient finies un choix devrait être fait.

Pour restaurer leurs clans ils avaient deux possibilités :

Rejoindre l'un des villages ninja existants ou bien créer un nouveau village dans l'un des pays que le groupe avait sauvé au cours des années.

Les deux choix avaient leurs plus et leurs moins.

Rejoindre un village déjà existant serait facile mais le risque d'être pris dans des intriques politiques était élevé. Pire ils n'avaient aucune garantie que les dirigeants des Villages n'essaieraient pas de les doubler à la première occasion. Par exemple Kumo pourrait user Kimimaro et Haku juste à fin de reproduction pour créer leurs propres clans avec Kekkai Genkai.

Rajouter a cela que Naruto et Tayuya n'avaient guère envie de revoir leurs villages de naissance respectif et que Kiri , malgré la victoire des Rebelles, avait toujours un profond sentiment anti-Kekkai Genkai...

Créer un nouveau village leur permettrait certes d'avoir un certain contrôle mais ils risquaient de devenir une cible au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient ou ils pourraient se faire attaquer par une coalition de village n'appréciant pas qu'ils mettent la main sur des contrats qui leurs seraient revenu autrement.

Naruto poussa un long soupir en se grattant la tête avec frustration. Malgré tout le temps passé à y réfléchir il ne parvenait pas à décider de la meilleure action à prendre.

« Oy Aniki ! Haku est en approche ! » La voix de Karin sortit Naruto de sa réflexion alors qu'une silhouette familière vêtue d'une kimono noir venait d'apparaitre a l'horizon.

Le chef des Kitsunes No Kiri mit de côté ses inquiétudes et partit à la rencontre d'Haku. Après tout il avait le temps d'y réfléchir.

* * *

><p><span>Omake : La meilleure diversion du monde<span>

« Tayuya je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée… » Grogna Naruto alors que ses clones installait divers instruments sur une estrade faisant face à un hôtel.

« Ait confiance je sais ce que je fais Blondie ! » Dit-elle tout en refilant divers costume

« Mais… Nous transformer en boys-band ? » Se plaignit Suigetsu.

« Hush ! Faites-moi confiances c'est la meilleur putain d'idée que j'ai jamais eu ! » S'exclama joyeusement la spécialiste en genjutsu du groupe.

Pendant ce temps dans un bâtiment a deux cents mètres de là Zabuza, Ameyuri et Mangetsu attendaient avec impatience la diversion qui leurs permettrait d'infiltrer l'hôtel ou se trouvait le trafiquant qu'il poursuivait.

« Bordel mais qu'es que les Gakis foutent ? »

« Du calme, Zabuza on a… » Avant que Mangetsu ne puisse finir sa phrase une chanson raisonna dans l'air accompagné par plusieurs instruments.

_**Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the thing that we could be<br>But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be counting stars  
>Yeah, we'll be counting stars<strong>_

_**I see this life  
>Like a swinging vine<br>Swing my heart across the line  
>In my face is flashing signs<br>Seek it out and ye shall find**_

Le trio de ninja se percha sur l'un des toits pour voir leurs élevés et restèrent bouche bée. Le groupe de jeunes ninjas avaient utilisé l'Henge pour changer la couleur de leurs cheveux et portaient des masques en porcelaine imitant la tête d'un renard pour cacher leurs identités. Le groupe avait choisi d'adopter comme uniforme un ensemble tee-shirt/jean unicolore jaune sable leur donnant un aspect très étrange mais qui bizarrement semblait plaire au public.

« … Ce ne serait pas Naruto et Karin qui sont en train de chanter ? » En voyant une paire de blond avec des micros sur le devant de la scène.

« Ben merde j'aurais pas cru que Tayuya réussirait à les convaincre. » Dit Ameyuri en se retenant de rire en voyant Jûgo utiliser une batterie et Kimimaro jouer avec un piano tandis que Tayuya semblait particulièrement joyeuse avec sa flûte.

« Oh mon Kami. » Grogna Zabuza en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Voir Haku et Suigetsu jouer un duo avec leurs guitares avaient été le coup de grâce pour lui. « Juste…finissons la mission ok ? »

Le trio de shinobi passa aussitôt a l'action profitant du fait que la majorité des gardes de l'hôtel avaient été attiré par la musique et se retrouvaient maintenant à contenir la masse absurde de curieux venu écoutait le groupe de ninjas-musiciens.

_**Old, but I'm not that old  
>Young, but I'm not that bold<br>And I don't think the world is sold  
>I'm just doing what we're told<strong>_

_**I feel something so right  
>By doing the wrong thing<br>And I feel something so wrong  
>By doing the right thing<br>I could lie, could lie,could lie  
>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive<strong>_

« Quand même le Gaki a de la voix. » Remarqua Ameyuri lorsque l'assassinat fut réussi. « Si jamais il en marre du job de ninja il pourra toujours se reconvertir dans la musique. »

« Putain vous avez vu tous les fans qu'ils ont attiré ? Y en a des centaines !»

« Kukukuku . »

« Euh Zabuza ? »

« Mangetsu va louer une salle dans le nord de la ville, Ameyuri va imprimer des flyers signalant que les Goldens Fox donneront un second concert ce soir. »

« Zabuza… tu es un génie ! »

Et c'est ainsi que le groupe de musiciens Goldens Fox naquis. Personnes ne fit jamais la liaison entre les Goldens Fox et les Kitsunes No Kiri au grand désespoir des fans et au grand soulagement des compagnons de Naruto qui partageait désormais la Malédiction des Fans-girls/Fans-boys.

* * *

><p>Ps: Si vous avez reconnu la chanson que chantait Naruto et compagnie bravo!<br>Sinon c'était Counting star de One Republic

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai un léger souci et j'espère que vous pourrez m'aider a décider du chemin que va prendre l'histoire.<p>

Pour la suite de l'histoire je suis partagé entre deux choix possibles :

1 : Naruto et compagnie deviennent des shinobis de Konoha

2 : Naruto va créer son propre village dans l'un des pays qu'il a sauvé (Yuki No Kuni, Oni no Kuni, … )

Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis ça m'aiderait à me décider sur la suite de l'histoire.


	7. Chapter 6 : Bataille dans Nami No Kuni

Chapitre 6 : Bataille dans Nami No Kuni 

* * *

><p>Résultat de la Pool :<p>

Retour à Konoha : 3

Création d'un village : 6

Avec un avantage écrasant la victoire revient au fan d'un Nouveau Village !

Et j'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance futur du village d'Uzutsuki dans le pays de…SURPRISE !

* * *

><p><span>Guest :<span> Lors du précédent chapitre Zabuza s'est fait arracher son bras et Ameyuri a grosso modo ouvert les huit portes célestes. Ils ont mourant mais pas morts

Kyu-chan : Je suis du même avis que toi sur le fait que si Naruto retourne à Konoha après avoir passé la majorité de sa vie en tant que mercenaire il risque de ne pas s'entendre avec les idéalistes/Teme/Fan-girls composant les Rookies 11. Et Merci du compliment au fait ^^

* * *

><p>Petite infos dans mon histoire Naruto à trois ans de plus que le reste des Rookies 12. Ce qui fait que pour un Naruto de 19 ans ont à un Sasuke de 16 ans.<p>

Aussi second détail en temps de paix la graduation de l'Académie des Ninjas est à 16 ans tandis qu'en temps de guerre elle est à 12 ans. (De mon point de vu envoyer des enfants au combat alors qu'ils n'ont même pas atteint un niveau convenable… Je suis le seul a trouvé ça stupide ? Ça peut être justifié en temps de guerre mais en temps de paix ?)

* * *

><p>Sur la route vers Nami No Kuni un quatuor bien particulier était apparu. Le groupe était composé d'un ninja d'environ vingt-neuf ans avec des cheveux argentés défiant les lois de la gravité. Il portait une veste de jônin de Konoha et avait son bandeau frontal attaché de manière à cacher l'un de ses yeux alors qu'il lisait un petit livre orange familier pour tous les pervers du continent.<p>

Derrière lui se tenait un trio de genins d'environ seize ans : l'un d'eux avait des cheveux noirs foncé et portait des vêtements affichant le symbole du clan Uchiha, il discutait/se disputait avec un membre du clan Inuzuka au vu des tatouages sur ses joues et du chiot qui dormait sur sa tête. Le dernier membre du groupe était l'incarnation même de la sentence 'sans émotion' avec son visage pâle et son sourire faux.

« Dites Tazuna pourquoi vous n'avez demandez de l'aide au village ninja de votre pays ? » Demanda le membre du clan Inuzuka au dernier membre du groupe, un vieil homme qui semblait avoir abusé de la bouteille un peu trop souvent.

« Dobe tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait fait le voyage jusqu'à Konoha si son pays avait un village ninja ? » Renifla le Uchiha avec un air méprisant.

« Et comment je suis sensé le savoir Teme ? » Cracha l'Inuzuka en réponse.

« Kiba, Sasuke arrêtez de vous disputer et laissez Tazuna répondre. » Intervint le jônin sans lever les yeux de son livre mais avec un ton promettant beaucoup de souffrances s'ils n'obéissaient pas.

« Aye Kakashi-sensei. » Grogna Kiba tandis que Sasuke utilisait le mot le plus utilisé par le clan Uchiha.

« Hn. »

« Pour répondre à ta question gamin, il y avait un super village dans Nami No Kuni. Uzushio, le village caché dans les tourbillons.» Expliqua Tazuna, les yeux emplis de mélancolie.

« Uzushio ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. » Dit Kiba avec une voix emplis de curiosité.

« Etrange vous porter le symbole du clan Uzumaki, les fondateurs d'Uzushio dans votre dos pourtant. » Remarqua le constructeur de pont surprenant le groupe de genins.

« Vraiment ? »

« Yup. C'est peu connu mais Konoha et Uzushio étaient allié avant. »

« Avant ? »

« Ouais, lors de la troisième Guerre Shinobi Iwa a lancé une attaque surprise contre Uzushio. Les Uzumaki ont tenté de tenir jusqu'à ce que les renforts de Konoha arrivent. Malheureusement ils se sont faits massacré avant que nos troupes arrivent. » Tazuna grinça des dents en se rappelant la bataille, bien que les envahisseurs aient été forcé de concentré la totalité de leurs forces sur Uzushio cela ne les avaient pas empêché de piller le pays après avoir détruit le village. Heureusement les Uzumakis avaient foutu une telle branlée aux ninjas d'Iwa qu'ils avaient dû fuir quelques jours plus tard à cause de la contre-attaque de Konoha.

« Pf, les Uzumaki devaient être un clan de faiblard pour être exterminer si facilement. » Se moqua Sasuke. Tazuna vit rouge et s'apprêta à jeter sa bouteille au jeune Uchiha quand la voix de Kakashi retentit, glaciale.

« Le clan Uzumaki était l'un des plus puissant clan jamais vu Sasuke. Ils étaient légendaires pour leurs maitrises du kenjutsu et du Fuinjutsu sans oublier leur Kekkai Genkai qui n'avait rien à envier au Sharingan. Rajouter à cela le fait qu'ils ont créé leur propre village sans l'aide de qui que ce soit je pense qu'il difficile de qualifier les Uzumaki de faiblards. » Kakashi se retourna pour jeter un regard froid a Sasuke. « Et juste pour info, une femme qui a été pour moi une seconde Mère était du clan Uzumaki. Insulte sa mémoire encore une fois et ce sera missions de rang D pendant un mois pour toi. » Sasuke se renfrogna devant les remontrances de Kakashi mais resta silencieux.

« Si je me rappelle bien le clan Uchiha s'est fait annihiler par une seule personne. Selon ta logique Sasuke cela ne voudrait-il pas dire que les Uchihas étaient plus faibles que des 'faiblards' ? » Demanda le genin pâle avec un ton monotone.

« Retire ça tout suite Sai ! » Cracha Sasuke en saisissant le genin par le col.

« Un problème Petite Bite ? On a du mal à digérer la vérité ? » Continua Sai avec le même ton monotone.

« Espèce de… »

« Ça suffit ! » Gronda Kakashi figeant les deux genins sur place. « Sai arrête de provoquer Sasuke. Et Sasuke essaie de contrôler ton tempérament. »

« A vos ordres Kakashi sensei. » Répondit Sai sans changer de ton.

« Hn. »

Kakashi Hatake-Inuzuka poussa un long soupir. Lorsque le conseil l'avait forcé de prendre cette équipe il savait qu'il allait au-devant d'une montagne de problème. Entre l'Uchiha étouffé par son arrogance et sa soif de pouvoir mêlée à celle de vengeance et l'agent ROOT venu superviser l'Uchiha. Au moins pour compenser il avait la chance de pouvoir enseigner à son petit frère. Kiba avait certes des petits problèmes de caractères avec son impatience mais au moins il compensait cela par une loyauté absolu envers Konoha et ses équipiers. _J'espère que cette mission ouvrira les yeux de Sasuke… Je n'ai pas envie que le dernier membre de ton clan devienne l'un des drones de Danzo ou se fasse tuer, Obito_.

« Hey Aniki, tu as prévu quoi comme entrainement sur le chemin ? » Demanda Kiba au bout d'un moment afin de relancer la conversation.

« Surprise, Kiba-chan. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » Se plaignit Kiba faisant rire Tazuna. Kakashi se contenta de sourire sous son masque.

Le jônin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand le sol au-dessous de lui explosa. Kakashi recula en urgence pour esquiver la lame gigantesque cherchant à l'empaler et lança une paire de kunai sur le shinobi aux cheveux rouges maniant l'épée géante. Le jônin plissa les yeux en reconnaissant l'arme malgré les bandages qui l'enveloppait.

« Kubikiribôchô. » Murmura Kakashi en jetant un regard calculateur à son adversaire. « Je peux savoir pourquoi le chef des Kiri No Kitsunes veut la tête d'un simple constructeur de pont ? » Le shinobi pencha la tête sur le côté dans une gestuelle qui aurait été comique s'ils n'étaient pas en plein combat.

« Mmm… Donc votre client vous a menti à vous aussi. » A la grande surprise de Kakashi, son adversaire brisa sa garde et rangea son épée.

« Pardon ? » demanda Kakashi avec surprise, peinant à comprendre les actions du mercenaire.

« Demandez à votre client. Une fois que vous saurez tout l'histoire ce sera à vous de décider si vous continuer votre mission ou pas. » Sasuke saisit un kunai pour le lancer sur le mercenaire quand l'attention du membre des Kitsunes No Kiri se posa sur lui. Les yeux du mercenaire devinrent rouges pendant une fraction de secondes et une aura monstrueuse s'abattit sur lui. Sasuke vit sa mort de trois manières différentes avant que l'effet ne se dissipe le laissant tremblant. « Si vous continuer notre prochaine rencontre ne se finira pas sans pertes de votre part. » Avec un pouf le mercenaire disparut dans un nuage de fumée laissant Kakashi et ses genins en plan.

Le Jônin se tourna vers Tazuna avec un regard dur.

« Explique maintenant. »

* * *

><p>« T'aurez dû les tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion Naruto. » Gronda Tayuya en mâchant une paire de dango avec fureur. « Là tu viens de rendre la mission deux fois plus difficile. » Naruto soupira en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le point de rendez-vous à la frontière en Hi No Kuni et Nami No Kuni, après avoir 'échouer' a tuer Tazuna, Tayuya n'avait cessé de se plaindre de devoir rester plus longtemps que prévu au service de Gato. Kimimaro, Haku et Suigetsu n'avaient rien dit mais Naruto voyaient bien qu'ils partageait l'avis de la jeune femme.<p>

Franchement Naruto les comprenaientt.

A la seconde ou il avait découvert pourquoi Gato les avaient engagé il avait essayé de briser le contrat. Malheureusement il n'y avait aucune faille exploitable et désormais Naruto et ses hommes étaient forcé d'assassine le 'chef des terroristes' Tazuna. Jamais Naruto n'aurait pensé travailler un jour pour un tyran semblable à Doto et pourtant... Au rythme ou Gato étouffait l'économie de Nami No Kuni le pays allait devenir un pays fantôme d'ici un ou deux ans_. S'il reste des habitants à ce moment-là._

Naruto ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait eu envie d'arracher la gorge de Gato pour ses actes. Mais il savait que pour un mercenaire sans village la réputation fait tout. Si jamais on apprenait que les Kitsunes No Kiri avaient tué l'un de leurs clients parce qu'ils étaient en colère plus personne ne les engagerait.

« Peut-être. » Naruto leva la main pour arrêter la répartie de Tayuya. « Je ne les aient pas épargné juste par bonté de cœur Tayu. Mais quitte à tuer un innocent et provoquer la colère de Konoha en tuant leurs hommes je vais faire en sorte que Gato triple notre paiement. » _Et avec de la chance je n'aurais pas à combattre l'un des seuls Anbu qui se soucier de moi quand j'étais petit. _Naruto grimaça en se rappelant le choc qu'il avait reçu en se rendant compte que Kakashi Hatake était Inu. L'une des rares personnes qui se préoccupait de savoir comment il allait non pas parce que le Hokage lui avait ordonné mais juste par bonté d'âme. Naruto ne comptait pas le nombre de fois ou Inu/Kakashi lui avait sauvé la vie en le défendant contre des villageois qui voulaient ' mettre à mort le Kyûbi'. Lui, Anko, Hiruzen, Gai, Yugao, Kurenai, Hayate et Asuma étaient les responsables pour sa survie. Sans eux il ne faisait aucun doute que Naruto serait devenu fou ou serait mort. Ils étaient aussi la raison pour laquelle Naruto ne voulait pas brûler Konoha. _Je me demande si Teuchi et Ayame gèrent toujours Ichiraku ?_

« hmf… On verra comment tu réagiras quand ils auront appelé des renforts, Blondie. » Tayuya resta silencieuse un instant avant de demander. « Donc c'est quoi le putain de plan ? »

« Karin et Jûgo vont continuer à fouiller Uzushio, avec de la chance elle aura craqué le sceau de la chambre forte à notre retour. Pendant ce temps Toi, moi, Kimimaro, Haku et Suigetsu iront tendre une embuscade aux Konoha-nins. » _Par pitié Kakashi abandonne la mission je ne veux pas te tuer_. Malheureusement Naruto savait au fond de lui que le jônin n'abandonnerait pas Tazuna même si il lui avait menti. Foutu Volonté du Feu…

* * *

><p>Kakashi poussa un long soupir alors que les yeux examinaient le brouillard qui l'entourait. Le Jônin commençait à douter de la sagesse sa décision.<p>

Certes aider Tazuna était moralement juste. Certes il avait reçu des renforts quand trois équipes supplémentaires commandé par ses confrères jônins Asuma Sarutobi, Gaï Maïto et Kurenai Yuhi l'avaient rejoints. Certes la traversé vers Nami No Kuni s'était faite sans le moindre problème. Mais malgré tout il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Lors de l'échauffourée avec le chef des Kitsunes No Kiri Kakashi avait ressenti une impression de déjà vue. Il était sûr d'avoir rencontré l'homme… Mais où ?

En plus de cela Kakashi avait senti qu'il se retenait énormément et franchement il craignait pour la vie des genins s'ils devaient combattre tout le groupe de mercenaires en même temps. _Ils ne sont pas prêts à affronter des Jônins_. _Surtout avec les faiblesses de chaque équipe._

L'équipe Gaï composé de Neji Hyuga, Lee Maïto et Tenten étaient des véterans qui avaient de bonnes chances de passer chûnins au prochain examen mais le manque de ninjutsu dans leur groupe pourrait s'avérer fatal face à un adversaire intelligent. L'équipe Kurenai composé d'Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno et Shino Aburame formait une bonne combinaison avec Sakura comme spécialiste en genjutsu, Hinata en expert en Taijustu et Shino avec ses techniques spécial était leur atout malheureusement leur manque d'expérience était flagrant. L'équipe Asuma… entre Shikamaru Nara AKA le génie feignant, Choji Akimichi la peluche, Ino Yamanaka la manipulatrice Kakashi ne les voyait pas survivre plus de cinq seconde contre les Kitsunes. _Merde…J'aurais dû demander une unité d'Anbus_.

« Mon fier rival ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je vois les flammes de ta jeunesse diminuer a vue d'œil ! » Fit l'un des jônins, un grand homme avec une coupe au bol, des sourcils… et une combinaison en spandex vert.

« Pas maintenant Gaï. » grogna Kakashi s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de ses compagnons. D'habitude quand Gaï l'interpelait il faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Pour qu'il lui réponde… Rajoutez à cela le fait qu'il ne lise pas son Icha Icha… vous voyez le tableau.

« Kakashi ça va ? Tu sembles… » Commença Asuma avant de souffler un nuage de fumée. « Absent. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je suis juste perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Qu'es tu peux nous dire au sujet du shinobi qui t'attaqué ? » Demanda Kurenai devinant le sujet troublant Kakashi.

« A part qu'il possède Kubikiribôchô et qu'il ne m'a pas attaqué à pleine puissance. Rien. » Soupira Kakashi en grattant la tête avec frustration. Dans le monde des Shinobis le manque d'information s'avérait souvent fatal d'où la nervosité du Copy-cat.

« Mais ce n'est pas ça qui te préoccupe pas vrai ? » Remarqua Gaï avec un rare sérieux.

« … J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré. Et ça me rends fou de ne pas me rappeler. » Les jônins restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Gaï n'éclate.

« Nait crainte mon fidèle rival ! Nous éluciderons ce mystère avec les flammes de notre jeunesse ! »

« Euh ? Tu as dit quelque chose Gaï ? »

« Arg sois maudit Kakashi avec ton attitude cool et branché ! » Asuma et Kurenai ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'interaction entre les deux 'rivaux'. Mais la bonne humeur connue un arrêt brutal quand une voix retentit.

« Gaï-sensei, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ce brouillard. »

« Neji ? » Demanda le jônin en spandex à l'un de ses genins, un hyuga.

« Le brouillard contient des particules de chakra. Ma vision est obstruée. » Expliqua Neji avec une voix tendu.

« A-ano la mienne aussi. » fit Hinata. Kiba renifla et éternua brutalement.

« Aniki il y a une méga-odeur de sang qui vient d'apparaitre ! Elle couvre toutes autres odeurs ! » Le chef du petit groupe jura en comprenant ce que ça signifier.

« Merde ! Genins en formation diamant protégez Tazuna ! » Cracha Kakashi en se mettant en garde. « Kurenai reste près des genins ! Asuma, Gaï restez sur vos gardes ! »

Une voix s'éleva soudain dans le brouillard épais. Kakashi se tendit en reconnaissant la voix du chef des Kitsunes No Kiri et gronda de frustration en se rendant compte que le brouillard distordait les sons l'empêchant de le localiser.

« Sharingan no Kakashi, Asuma Sarutobi Saru no Ihai (Le Singe de Cendres) , Gai Maito, Kedakaki Aoi Môjû, et Kurenaï Shisen No Akuma( Yeux du Diable) … Je vais pas finir d'en entendre parler n'es pas ? »

Une seconde voix s'éleva faisant grincer des dents Kakashi. _Forcement il a ramené du renfort_.

« Oh que oui ! Monsieur je laisse partir la cible sans un combat parce qu'elle avait menti à son escorte et que tu ne voulais pas tuer des gamins tout frais sortit de l'académie ! »

« Tayuya tu pourrais attendre que la mission soit fini avant de m'émasculer oralement ? »

« … »

« Merci… Donc ou j'en étais moi… Ah oui ! Désolé Tazuna mais je vais devoir te tuer. »

Un pressentiment fit se retourner Kakashi qui blêmit en voyant le chef des Kiri No Kitsunes apparaitre au milieu de la formation de genins protégeant Tazuna. La chose terrifiante était qu'il n'émettait strictement **aucune** présence ! Alors même qu'il était à quelques centimètres d'eux les genins ne s'était même par retourner !

Sans perdre une seconde Kakashi chargea et enfonça un kunai dans le cœur du ninja qui explosa en fumée. _Kage Bunshin ? Comment un Mercenaire a appris un Kinjutsu de Konoha ?_

« Asuma ! Dégage-moi le brouillard ! » Ordonna Kakashi.

« Aye ! **Futon : Daitoppa ! **» La puissante rafale de vent émis par Asuma dispersa le brouillard mais avant que Kakashi ne puisse se réjouir il fut forcé d'esquiver un high-kick de la part du boss des Kitsunes No Kiri.

Faisant face à son adversaire Kakashi remarqua que Kurenai affrontait une jeune femme avec une flûte, Asuma combattait un homme qui utilisait la Rajin No Ken du Nidaime Hokage, tandis que Gaï se battait contre un ninja dont le corps se transformait en eau dès qu'il prenait un coup.

Avec horreur il vit qu'un autre ninja en kimono noir et avec un masque de chasseur de déserteur de Kiri s'avançait vers les genins et au vu de ses réserves de chakra son rang devait être entre Tokubetsu jônin ou Jônin. _Oh non ils ne sont pas prêts à affronter un jônin !_

Choji chargea le mercenaire en noir flanqué par Sakura et Kiba alors qu'Ino et Shikamaru fournissait du soutien. Les autres genins restèrent en formation autour de Tazuna.

Malheureusement pour eux leur adversaire était d'un niveau beaucoup trop élevé.

En une fraction de secondes une volée de senbons paralysa le trio Choji-Kiba-Sakura en se plantant dans plusieurs points de pressions de leurs corps tandis qu'Ino et Shikamaru se retrouvaient emprisonnés dans un carcan de glace laissant juste leurs têtes libre pour respirer.

Voyant que l'aisance avec laquelle la mercenaire masqué avait neutralisé la première vague de genins et le voyant charger le second groupe, Kakashi prit rapidement sa décision.

« Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi ! » Déclara froidement Kakashi en dévoilant son Sharingan. Son adversaire se contenta de lever un sourcil avec curiosité alors que Kakashi commençait sa séquence de signes pour utiliser un jutsu.

« **Suiton – Suiryūdan !**» Lança Kakashi. Son adversaire se contenta de soupirer et exécuta sa propre séquence de signe…avec UNE SEUL MAIN !

« **Futon - Furyūdan !**»

Les deux dragons d'eau et de vent se percutèrent de plein fouet s'annulant brutalement avant que les deux shinobis ne s'engagent aux corps-à corps dans un display de Taijutsu de haut niveau. Kakashi se demanda un instant pourquoi le mercenaire se refusait à utiliser son épée mais en toute honnêteté il était trop occuper à parer les coups de son adversaire pour s'en préoccuper.

_Donc… excellent Taijutsu, affinité avec le Vent et possède sans doute le Kekkai Genkai des Uzumakis au vu de ses reverses de chakra et de la couleur de ses cheveux et peu exécuter des justu avec une seul main... Merde. _

Kakashi et son ennemi se séparèrent après un brutal échange ou les deux gagnèrent de méchants hématomes mais aucun véritable dommage.

« J'espère que pour toi que ton œil n'es pas ton seul atout, **Inu**. » Déclara son adversaire avant de se figer ses yeux emplis d'horreur en se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commis. Kakashi cligna des yeux de surprises en entendant le mercenaire utiliser son identification d'ANBU. Le Jônin observa le mercenaire avec un nouveau regard plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes violets de…

Ces yeux.

_Ils ont la même couleur violette que ceux Kushina-nee et montrent le même calme que ceux de Minato-sensei. Ce pourrait-il…_

« …Naruto ? » Aussitôt le calme dans les yeux du ninja se brisa et Kakashi vit une profonde tristesse envahir son regard confirmant au Jônin qu'il avait vu juste

« Je… » Avant que Naruto ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit une explosion de chakra effroyable fit sursauter le duo provenant de là où les genins défendait Tazuna. _Lee ? Nom de… Gaï lui a appris à ouvrit les Portes ?!_

Avant que Kakashi ne puisse réagir Naruto bougea à une vitesse tel que le Jônin n'aurait pas pu le suivre sans le Sharingan.

Soudain le son horrifiant d'os se brisant et de chair étant déchiré retentit, provenant de l'endroit où se trouvaient les genins.

Kakashi se précipita et se figea en voyant la scène sous ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Tayuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis que les Kiri No Kitsunes étaient entré en action elle n'avait jamais rencontré qui que ce soit pouvant lui donner un véritable défi dans le domaine du genjutsu. Du moins jusqu'à présent.<p>

Kurenaï avait prouvé que sa réputation n'était pas faussée. Même les techniques de genjutsu à triple couches ne parvenaient pas à l'affecter.

Mais en même temps aucune des techniques de la Jônin ne parvenait à percer les défenses de la mercenaire.

Après avoir passé un moment à se lancer des kunais et des genjustus Tayuya décida de changer de plan.

« Tu te débrouille bien avec tes illusions la Vielle… » Murmura Tayuya en rangeant sa flûte pour dégainer les lames jumelles Kibas. « Dommage pour toi je possède d'autres atouts en plus de mon genjutsu. **Raiton – Raikyû ! **»

Kurenai jura en voyant la boule d'électricité fonçait vers elle. La maitresse des illusions de Konoha esquiva l'attaque avant de prendre une paire de kunai pour contre-attaquer mais se figea en voyant qu'elle était entourée d'eau.

« Oh … »

« **Raiton - Raisō ikazuchi o utte** ! » Rugit Tayuya avant de planter ses épées dans le sol. Des éclairs jaillirent des lames et foncèrent en rase-mottes vers Kurenaï utilisant l'eau comme conducteur pour l'électrocuter.

Tayuya stoppa l'attaque juste avant que l'électricité ne tue son ennemi se contentant de l'assommer. La mercenaire crée un clone et l'envoya ligoter Kurenai. _Tch je n'arrive pas a croire que Blondie ne m'ait pas donné ses vrais raisons pour les épargner. Il pensait que je ne comprendrais pas qu'il veuille épargner les seuls personnes à avoir montré de la compassion envers lui ?_

Une éruption de chakra attira l'attention de Tayuya qui jura._ Putain c'était quoi ça ? Attends ça vient de…Merde Haku !_

Tayuya chargea vers la zone d'où avait été émis l'impulsion de chakra laissant son clone garder Kurenai.

Au moment au Tayuya disparut, Kurenai cracha un senbon qui se planta dans la nuque du clone le dissipant avant de couper ses liens pour suivre la rousse.

* * *

><p>« Sur tous les ninjas peuplant Konoha pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur une horreur pareil ? » Grogna Suigetsu alors qu'une pluie d'attaque s'abattait sur lui.<p>

« A-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA ! AH-TA ! » Les poings de Gaï transpercèrent le corps de Suigetsu éparpillant de l'eau un peu partout mais n'infligeant aucun dégât.

« Oh Kami pas encore ! » Se plaignit le Hôzuki en voyant un high-kick le décapiter…encore. Alors que sa tête se transformait en eau pour la millionième fois (Bénit soit la technique de liquéfaction !)Suigetsu fit siffler Shibuki activant les parchemins explosifs sur l'arme provoquant une explosion qui aurait réduit Gaï en pièces si elle l'avait touché.

Malheureusement le jônin en spandex était trop rapide pour que l'attaque de Suigetsu puisse l'atteindre.

Depuis le début de combat les deux adversaires étaient pour ainsi dire bloqués : les attaques physiques n'avaient aucuns effets sur le dernier des Hôzukis mais en même temps les attaques de Suigetsu étaient trop lentes pour toucher Gaï.

« Ta technique diminue les flammes de ta jeunesse ! » S'écria Gaï frustré que son Taijutsu soi neutraliser aussi facilement.

« ARRÊTE DE PARLER DE FLAMMES ET DE JEUNESSE BORDEL ! » Hurla Suigetsu aussi frustré que son adversaire.

Si jamais il continuait ce combat il allait devenir fou !

Une énorme éruption de Chakra attira soudain l'attention du duo.

« NON LEE ! » Cria Gaï avant de disparaitre fonçant rejoindre les Genins.

« HEY ON A PAS FINIS ! REVIENS ICI ! »

* * *

><p>« Bien sûr sur tous les adversaires possibles je choisi celui qui tire des os comme une gatling. » Grogna Asuma en esquivant une volée de… phalanges ?<p>

« Vous devriez arrêter de bouger. Vous souffrirez moins ainsi. » Commenta Kimimaro avec un ton monotone. Le Kaguya avait la Raijin No Ken à sa ceinture et maniait deux os comme épées d'estoc forçant le Sarutobi a bougeait sans cesse pour éviter de finir empalé.

Le début du combat avait été en faveur d'Asuma vu qu'il était parvenu à neutraliser la Raijin No Ken avec son chakra Vent. Malheureusement pour Asuma Kimimaro était très doué pour s'adapter. En injectant son chakra Terre dans ses os il avait neutralisé l'effet tranchant du chakra du jônin de Konoha.

Et vu que Kimimaro attaquait sans cesse Asuma, ne lui laissant aucune de riposter avec son ninjutsu. Asuma était obliger d'usé son Taijutsu et ses lames-poing américains (si quelque connait le vrai nom de ces armes qu'il me le dise !) pour tenir son ennemi a distance.

Asuma jura en sentant sa lame rebondir contre l'épaule du Kaguya après avoir légèrement entailler son épaule. _Foutu d'exosquelette ! Comment je suis sensé traverser ça ?_

« **Tsubaki no Maï** »

« Merde ! » Asuma tenta d'esquiver le barrage de coup mais fut incapable d'esquiver tout. Une profonde entaille apparut sur sa cuisse le forçant à mettre un genou à terre.

« …Vous êtes fort. Rares sont les personnes m'ayant forcé à utiliser mon Kekkai Genkai. »

« Ça me fait tellement du bien de savoir ça. » Fit Asuma sarcastiquement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer si vous restez immobile. » Rétorqua Le Kaguya en jetant un regard inexpressif au Sarutobi a terre.

« Hein ? »

« Ordre de notre chef. Il ne veut pas risquer que Konoha envoie ses chasseurs à notre poursuite pour avoir massacré plusieurs de ses jônins d'élites. »

« Oh. Logique… Cigarettes ? »

« Non merci j'ai des poumons fragiles. »

« … »

« … »

« C'est l'un des vôtres qui vient d'produire une vague de chakra pareil ? »

« Non. C'est un genin en… spandex ? »

« Oh Lee… LEE ?! »

« Je pense que je vais aller aider mes compagnons. Bonne journée Sarutobi-san. »

Après que le Kaguya eut disparu, Asuma se força à se lever avec un grognement de douleur.

« C'est pas mon jour… » Soupira le Sarutobi avant de tituber a la poursuite du Kaguya.

* * *

><p>Haku poussa un grognement de douleur avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Le jeune shinobi se rappelait être à deux doigts d'éliminer Tazuna quand l'une créature a la peau rouge et vêtu de spandex vert lui avait foncé dessus a une vitesse équivalente celle de Naruto lorsqu'il utilisait le chakra du Kyûbi.<p>

Le membre du clan Yuki avait réussi à édifier un mur de glace avant que le coup ne le touche mais ça ne l'avait pas empêchait d'être propulser sur plusieurs mètres par la puissance du coup.

Haku releva la tête et fut stupéfait de voir les autres mercenaires en cercle autour de lui tandis que les Konoha-nin faisaient de même avec Tazuna.

« Oy Haku tu es réveillé ? » Demanda Naruto avec une voix posée ne lui ressemblant pas. Le membre du clan Yuki fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton de son chef mais compris en voyant son état.

« Kami… Naruto tes bras ! » S'étrangla Haku en voyant l'état des bras de son chef.

Au vu de l'angle non-naturel dans lequel ils avaient été plié et le fait qu'ils pendaient à son côté sans bougeait prouvait qu'ils avaient été brisé au minimum. _Bon sang… Comment fait-il pour résister à la douleur ? Ses muscles doivent être totalement déchirés !_

« Ouais je sais c'est pas joli… C'est la dernière fois que j'encaisse l'attaque de quelqu'un ayant ouvert les portes célestes à mains nues. »

« Attends… Naruto comme dans Naruto Uzumaki ? » Demanda Gaï avec des yeux écarquillés de surprises. Naruto se tourna vers les ninjas de Konoha et soupira.

« Kakashi, Gaï, Kurenaï, Asuma… J'aurais préférais que nos retrouvailles se fassent dans de meilleurs circonstances. » L'Uzumaki tourna son regard vers son compagnon et lança. « On s'en va ! Maintenant ! »

Aussitôt Tayuya, Kimimaro et Suigetsu sortirent en même temps une sorte de longue barre en métal clair couverte de sceaux. Le trio planta les barres dans le sol de manière à former un triangle autour des mercenaires et avant que les jônins de Konoha ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit les Kitsunes No Kiri disparurent dans un flash de lumière rouge.

« Hiraishin ? Il a utilisé le Hiraishin du Yondaime ?! » Articula Kurenai avec peine.

« Ce n'était le Hiraishin. » Soupira Kakashi en rajustant son bandeau frontal pour cacher son Sharingan.

« Kakashi ? »

« J'étais l'élève du Yondaime. Je l'es vu utiliser sa technique plus de fois que je ne peux le compter. »

« Alors ce type a inventé sa propre technique de téléportation… Etrangement je ne suis absolument pas rassuré. » Dit Asuma en s'allumant une cigarette. Pour une fois Kurenai ne chercha pas à l'arrêter.

« AH CETTE TECHNIQUE N'ES RIEN FACE AU POUVOIR DE LA JEUNESSE ! »

« Gaï pas maintenant. » Kakashi se tourna vers Tazuna qui peinait à reprendre son souffle après être passé si proche de la mort. « Tazuna votre maison est loin d'ici ? »

« Pas vraiment. Si on se dépêche on devrait y être avant la tombée du jour. »

« Ok… Bon ben on a des genins à transporter. »

* * *

><p><span>Ile aux abords de Nami No Kuni.<span>

« Allez…Un petit sur la droite…YEEEEEEEEES ! » Karin leva son poing vers le toit du vieux bâtiment en ruine lorsque le sceau qu'elle essayait de déverrouiller depuis des jours s'ouvrit enfin révélant une pièce emplis de rouleaux. « Bibliothèque du clan Uzumaki me voilà ! Alors voyons voire… Sceaux pour neutraliser le chakra d'un Biju…Sceau de détection…Sceau préparatoire pour ramens … Kami Naruto va devenir fou en voyant tout ça ! »

Soudain la voix de Jûgo retentit emplit de nervosité.

« KARIN, Ils sont de retour ! » _Oh cool on va enfin pouvoir partir de ce foutu…_ « Naruto est blessé ! » _Moi et ma grande gueule…_

« Merde ! J'arrive ! »

L'Uzumaki aux cheveux rouges sortit du bâtiment à toute vitesse pour voir que le reste des Kistunes No Kiri avaient utilisé la devise de téléportation de Naruto pour rejoindre les ruines d'Uzushio.

« Putain Aniki…T'as essayé d'arrêter un train à main nue ou quoi ? » Grogna Karin en usant son ninjutsu médical pour restaurer les bras de frère. _Heureusement que le Kyûbi booste sa génération sinon ses bras aurait été foutu._

« Et bien… C'est une longue histoire… » Commença Naruto avec un ton hésitant quand il fut interrompu par Karin.

« Naruto Uzumaki si tu ne veux pas que je te recasse tes bras tu as intérêt à t'expliquer tout de suite. » Gronda la femme Uzumaki tandis qu'une aura sombre se matérialisait autour d'elle.

_Merde…Baa-chan avait raison les femmes Uzumakis sont dangereuse ! _

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Les jinchurikis<span>

Suigetsu et Kimimaro étaient tous deux assis au sommet d'une colline dans le nouveau pays de Haru no Kuni et observait Naruto poursuivre une paire de shinobi portant le bandeau frontal de l'ancien village de Yukigakure ( aujourd'hui dissous pas Koyuki) ayant commis l'erreur de l'attaquer pendant sa pause ramen avec une rage effroyable.

« Ça me fait penser… Naruto est taré pas vrai ? » Demanda/remarqua Suigetsu.

« Définitivement. »

« Tu penses que c'est dû à son statut de Jinchûriki ? »

Pendant ce temps à Suna , une jeune homme aux cheveux rouges massacrait les assassins venu le tuer avec un rire hystérique.

« Mère veux votre sang ! » SPROUCH « Oh cookie ! »

à Konoha :

« REVIENS ICI FILS DE PUTE ! » Hurla une jeune blonde en poursuivant un jônin de Konoha avec un bandana et un senbon dans sa bouche.

« J'AI DIT QUE J'ETAIS DESOLE YUGITO ! »

« TU AS TOUCHER A MES SUSHIS ! SEUL LA MORT RACHETERA TON CRIME ! »

Dans les montagnes surplombant Iwa:

Un vieil homme se tenait au centre d'une grotte et canalisait son chakra dans ses mains.

« YOTON : KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » Hurla-il avant de balancer une balle de magma contre un mur trouant la grotte. « Hey je commence a avoir le coup avec cette technique ! »

Dans un village non loin d'Iwa :

« Hey ça fait combien de temps qu'il est dans l'onsen ? » Demanda un chûnin d'Iwa a son collè duo observait une grand gaillard en armure rouge qui avait décidé de prendre un bain **avec** son armure dans l'un des bains les plus populaire du pays.

« Trois jours. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Yup. Il a dit qu'il ne sortirait que lorsque l'eau serait froide. »

« Et on est censé l'attendre ?

« Yup. »

« … »

« … Notre vie est pourrie. »

Quelques parts dans la campagne de Kiri:

« Maaaaaaan ça c'est de la bonne bubulle. » Soupira un jeune homme en aspirant le contenue de sa pipe avec un sourire béat allongé sur la branche d'un arbre. Un duo de mercenaire surgit de nulle part et lancèrent.

« Utakata vous êtes en état d'arrestaOH MERDE ! » Avant que les mercenaires ne puissent finir une bulle d'acide géante les enveloppa et les fit disparaitre de la surface de la terre en cinq secondes.

« On n'interrompt pas la fumette man. »

Dans le ciel de Konoha:

Alors qu'un groupe d'oie survolé le village de Konoha, les oiseaux durent se disperser quand une jeune fille avec des cheveux verts, la peau tanné et des yeux oranges avec deux paires d'ailes en chakra vert dans le dos passa à côté d'eux en vrombissant.

« WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY ! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY ! »

Kumo :

« Raikage-sama ! Raikage-sama ! Kirabi et ses élèves sont de retour ! » Cria la secrétaire du Raikage paniqué.

« Déjà ? Vite ! Vite Mabui les bouchons-d'oreilles avant qu'il… » Commença A avant qu'un cri redouté par tous ne retentisse.

« YOOOOO KUMO ! KIRABI EST DANS LA PLACE ? ALORS FAITES PLACE ! WEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

« Kami sauve nous… »

Dans la Campagne d'Haru No kuni

« BÂTARDS VOUS AVEZ TUEZ MES RAMENS ! JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE CRACHER VOS REINS ! ODAMA BIJUDAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

« … »

« … »

« Non le monde aurait détruit si ça avait été le cas. » Fit Kimimaro tandis que Suigetsu hochait la tête avec nervosité.


	8. Chapter 7 : La fin d'un Tyran

Apprenti du démon Chapitre 7 : La fin d'un Tyran

* * *

><p><em>La situation était désespérée… De tout notre bataillon on était plus que quatre survivants contre près de quatre cents ninjas d'Iwa.<br>Puis il est apparu._

_Cinq secondes plus tard tous les Iwa-nins étaient mort sans même qu'il ait reçu la moindre blessure._

Témoignage d'un jônin sur l'intervention de Minato Namikaze pendant la bataille de Pont Kanabi.

* * *

><p>« Pathétique je m'attendais à mieux de la part des célèbres Kistunes No Kiri. »<p>

Naruto jeta un regard glacial à Gato et renifla avec mépris en voyant la pathétique tentative du businessman pour être menaçant. Le jeune ninja était allongé sur un lit, dans la base improvisé construite au cœur des ruines d'Uzushio avec Tayuya et Kimimaro debout à côté de lui tandis que le Businessman lui faisait face avec deux ronins, ses gardes du corps.

Le client était arrivé sur l'ile deux jours plus tard après que Tazuna soit arrivé dans Nami No Kuni pour se plaindre du manque d'efficacité des mercenaires.

Honnêtement il voulait juste étudier les nouveaux sceaux que Karin avait trouvés en attendant que Kurama et sa régénération finissent de réparer ses bras et ne pas avoir à écouter les jérémiades du nain. _Kami ! Ça fait Deux heures et il n'a toujours pas fini ?_

Un léger regard sur le côté montra à Naruto que Tayuya et Kimimaro étaient aussi ennuyé que lui, Suigetsu et Jûgo s'étaient caché dans la paroi du toit afin d'être sûr que Gato n'es pas engager d'autres ninjas pour régler leurs comptes donc Naruto ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages mais il pouvait sentir l'aura de dépression qui émaner d'eux. _Ça me fait penser que Haku et Karin devaient déjà être revenus du Village de Tazuna…_

Naruto retourna son attention sur Gato et vit qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini de parler. _N'envoie pas ta chaine dans le crâne du nain. N'envoie pas ta chaine dans le crâne du nain. N'envoie pas ta chaine dans le crâne du nain._

Le plus marrant dans cette situation était que Gato pensait être menaçant avec deux banals samurais comme garde du corps.

« Hmf le Boss des Kiri no Kitsunes n'a pas l'air aussi menaçant avec ses bras en miettes. » Naruto resta silencieux. « Quoi on n'a rien à dire… » Se moqua Gato en tentant le bras vers le ninja blessé.

Avant que le businessman corrompu ne puisse toucher Naruto sa tête fut coincé entre les épées de Tayuya.

« Touche le et ta tête vole, nabot. » Gronda la jeune femme avec un ton qui fit trembler Gato et sourire Naruto. _C'est bizarre de ma part de la trouver incroyablement sexy ?_

_**« T'inquiète Gaki c'est normal. »**_

_« Le plus puissant démon du continent vient de me dire que je suis normal… Depuis quand tu fais de l'ironie Kurama ? »_

_**« Depuis trente-six secondes exactement. »**_

Les deux gardes du corps tentèrent de dégainer leurs épées pour attaquer Tayuya mais se figèrent en voyant Kimimaro les menacer avec leurs propres katanas. Naruto secoua la tête avec une lenteur délibérée avant de jeter un regard amusé sur le millionnaire.

« Gato, Gato, Gato… Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter tant que vous respectez votre part du contrat nous respecterons la nôtre. »

_**« Traduction : si tu nous trahis gaffe à tes fesses. »**_

_« Kurama pas maintenant j'essaie de le terrifier là ! » _

_**« Laisse-moi le control dans ce cas ! »**_

_« J'ai dit le terrifier pas le tuer. »_

_**« Pff. »**_

« Mais le pont… » Bégaya Gato faisant sortir Naruto de sa discussion mental avec le renard géant.

« Peut être détruit avec assez d'explosif. Dans tous les cas Tazuna mourra. » Gato voulut dire quelque chose mais Tayuya accentua la pression de ses lames faisant couler un peu de sang. « Il faudrait mieux que vous partiez Gato. Ne nous voudrions pas prendre plus de votre temps que nécessaire. »

_**« Traduction : Tu commences à me gonfler barre toi. » **_

Naruto fit signe à Tayuya et Kimimaro qui relâchèrent leurs victimes. Sans perdre une minute le trio quitta le bâtiment au grand galop laissant Naruto poussez un soupir de contentement.

« Enfin…Jûgo tu peux demander à tes oiseaux de garder un œil sur Gato au cas où ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki en regardant le plafond.

« Pas de souci. »Fit la voix de Jûgo.

« Foutu nabot… Pour qui il se prend ? » Grogna Tayuya en rengaina Kiba avec un sifflement de colère. Avec un petit rire nerveux Naruto dissipa les chaines de Chakra déployés sous ses couvertures. _Note à soi-même : ne jamais énerver une femme c'est mauvais pour la santé._

« Je te le fais pas dire. » Fit la voix de Suigetsu depuis le mur. Naruto soupira en entendant l'Hôzuki bailler bruyamment.

« Naruto on est sensé faire quoi pendant que tes bras guérissent ? » Demanda Kimimaro avec curiosité.

_**« C'est ça, oublie de mentionner le magnifique renard qui se casse le cu à réparer tes os. Non mais je te jure, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ont plus de respect. »**_

« Karin se chargera de surveiller les Konoha-nins donc… Vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble mais éviter toute confrontation avec eux. » Ordonna Naruto en ignorant les marmonnements de Kurama.

« Pouh, rabat-joie. » Se moqua Suigetsu avant que le quatuor ne quitte la pièce. Naruto fit apparaitre une chaine de chakra normal pour saisir l'un des rouleaux de scellements Uzumaki. Le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates stoppa soudainement et laissa ses yeux violets parcourir sa chambre.

« Haku pour la énième fois ça sert à rien d'essayer de me prendre par surprise si tu ne peux pas cacher ton odeur. » Lança Naruto. Un bruit de glace se brisant signala l'apparition d'Haku. Le chef des Kitsunes No Kiri observa avec surprise son compagnon. Il avait senti sa présence mais ses yeux avaient été incapables de repérer son emplacement. _Une fine pellicule de glace recouvrant l'utilisateur pour renvoyer la lumière…Un parfait camouflage optique._

« J'étais sûr de t'avoir avec cette technique. » fit Haku avec une moue déçu.

« Mmm ta nouvelle œuvre a un nom ? » Demanda Naruto avec curiosité. L'Uzumaki avait appris à utiliser quelques techniques Hyoton mais contrairement à Haku il ne pouvait pas créer de la glace donc elles lui étaient plus ou moins inutile dans un climat tempéré.

« Hyoton : Gōsuto kōri (fantôme de glace). »

« Un nom adéquat… »Approuva Naruto. « Alors comment vont nos chers amis de Konoha ? »

« Ils ont soignés leurs blessures et ont décidé d'entrainer leurs genins. L'un des genins, une Hyuga semble avoir reçu une formation de médic-nin vu qu'elle a réussi à stabiliser le genin en spandex vert. » Naruto serra les dents. Avoir un adversaire pouvant ouvrir les Portes Célestes était dangereux même blessé. _Quand même pour être debout après deux jours de repos… Soit la Hyuga est la nouvelle Tsunade de notre génération soit Mister Spandex est un mastodonte._

Soudain Naruto remarqua une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Haku qui ne pouvait pas avoir et provoquer par la survie d'un genin.

« Haku quelque chose te trouble ? »

« … Kakuzu a été vu dans Nami No Kuni. » Naruto jura en entendant cette nouvelle. Voir un déserteur de rang S dans sa zone d'opération était tout sauf rassurant pour l'Uzumaki.

_**« Kakuzu… ou es que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom ? »**_

_« Kakuzu l'immortel ? Le Croque-mitaine du monde shinobi ? Le plus dangereux chasseur de primes de notre époque ? »_

_**« Ça y ça me revient ! Ce type était un assassin envoyé par Taki pour tuer Hashirama ! Dommage pour lui Mito n'a pas apprécié qu'il interrompe leurs sex time. »**_

_« Es que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'elle lui a fait ? »_

_**« Je dirais seulement qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle Kakuzu n'a plus d'organes reproducteurs. »**_

_« …Ok je vais arrêter de penser à ça tout de suite. »_

« Vu que nous n'avons pas de primes il n'est pas là pour nous… Il serait là pour les Konoha-nins ? » Pensa a haute Naruto. Haku secoua la tête.

« Même pour un S rang ce serait du suicide d'affronter seul un quatuor de ninjas de rang A du calibre de Kakashi et des autres. »

« Méfiance Haku. On en peut pas être sûr qu'il travaille seul de plus Kakuzu a réussi à survire a Hashirama Senju en personne. Mais si il est seul je ne pense pas qu'il… » Naruto se figea en prenant conscience d'un léger détail. « Mais si ils ont été affaibli avant… » Naruto ferma les yeux un instant et grogna. « Connaissant Gato il va vouloir se venger pour 'l'affront' que Tayuya lui a fait subir et avec l'arrivé de Kakuzu il a l'outil parfait. Il va nous laisser combattre les Konoha-nins et enverra Kakuzu massacrer les survivants. » Haku serra les poings, le visage blanc de colère. Si les Kitsunes devaient combattre à la fois des jônins de Konoha et Kakuzu …

« On abandonne la mission alors ? » Demanda Haku avec une voix calme. Naruto resta silencieux un moment avant qu'un sourire sauvage se matérialisa sur son visage.

« Non. »

« Naru ? »

« Si on abandonne tout de suite Gato mettra un contrat sur notre tête et on aura tous les chasseurs de primes du continent à nos trousses. Mais si on joue nos cartes correctement… On pourrait bien gagner assez d'argent pour commencer notre projet. »Haku pencha la tête avec curiosité.

« De quoi tu…Oh ! » Un sourire joyeux apparut sur le visage de Haku quand il comprit ou son chef voulait en venir. « Laisser les Konohas-nins seuls, tuer Gato puis vider les comptes du millionnaire ? »

« Pas dans cette ordre mais c'est le plan. » Haku claqua des mains et demanda avec un ton étrangement joyeux.

« Je peux m'en charger ? »

« Tu sauras te débrouiller ? »

« A moins de croiser Kakuzu je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. »

« Prend Jûgo et Karin avec toi au cas où. »

« Qui se chargera de la surveillance ? »

« Mes invocations, Haku. »

Haku hocha la tête content de voir que Naruto avait tout prévu et quitta la pièce.

Alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à étudier ses rouleaux un petit renard orange se matérialisa sur son lit avec un rouleau dans la gueule.

« Yōin ? » Demanda Naruto, surpris de voir le renard messager qu'il avait assigné à Koyuki ici. « Qu'es qui ce passe ? Koyuki-Hime a des ennuis ? »

La Daymio de Haru No Kuni avait été d'une aide précieuse pendant les années noires du groupe après la mort de Zabuza-sensei. Elle avait fourni une flopée de contrats à Naruto lui permettant de maintenir ses finances a flots.

Sans elle les Kitsunes No Kiri auraient été de glorifiés clochards ninjas au lieu du groupe mercenaire redouté d'aujourd'hui.

« Nah Boss, tout va bien dans le pays. Elle m'a juste demandé de te transmettre ce message vu qu'elle n'a aucune idée d'où tu te trouves. »

Naruto prit le rouleau et l'ouvrit pour examiner son contenue.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto, désolé de te contacter de cette manière mais je refuse de prendre le risque que ce message soit intercepter.<strong>

**Après des années de discussions avec les dirigeants d'Oni No Kuni, Tsuki No Kuni et d'autres pays mineurs je suis parvenu à un constat simple :**

**Nos pays sont faibles. Face aux shinobis nos soldats normaux ne font absolument pas le poids. La seul raison pour laquelle les autres pays n'ont pas été envahis est dû à la protection de Konoha.**

**Shion-dono et moi avons signé une alliance tandis que Michiru-dono a décidé de faire de son pays un protectorat de Konoha. Pour l'instant nos décisions ont repoussés les rapaces. **

**Mais toi et moi savons pertinemment que ça ne suffira pas éternellement. **

**La quatrième grande guerre ninja approche. Pas cette année et pas la suivante mais un jour elle surviendra c'est inévitable.**

**Iwa souhaite se venger de Konoha pour la Troisième guerre, Kumo veut assurer sa dominance, Suna est bord de la faillite et commence à être désespérer. N'oublions pas non plus les villages mineurs de Kusa, Oshi, et Taki qui n'hésiteront pas à se retourner contre Konoha si ils voient une change de gagner plus de pouvoirs.**

**Lorsque la guerre surviendra Konoha devra choisir ou envoyer ses troupes et nous avons qu'ils ne privilégieront pas un pays dont la seul caractéristique est d'avoir une technologie plus avancé.**

**J'ai peur pour mon peuple Naruto. Avec la destruction des ninjas loyaux à Doto Haru no Kuni a perdu sa population de ninjas. Sans ninjas pour assurer sa défense, mon pays va devenir une gigantesque cible pour les Kages avides de guerres. Shion-dono et moi sommes parvenus à une simple conclusion.**

**Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau village qui défendra nos deux pays. Nous avons besoin de ninjas.**

**Tu m'a un jour dit que ton rêve était de rebâtir Uzushio. Aujourd'hui nous sommes prêts à t'aider à le réaliser.**

**En Espérant te voir bientôt.**

**Koyuki.**

* * *

><p>Naruto resta un moment figée après avoir lu la lettre. Deux Daimyôs voulaient financer la construction de son village ?<p>

Un sourire joyeux s'étira sur le visage du Jinchûriki du Kyûbi. _Je peux dire à Gato d'aller se faire foutre !_

« Yōin tu peux lui apporter ma réponse ? » demanda Naruto en écrivant sa réponse à toute vitesse.

« Sûr Boss. » Trois secondes plus tard le renard s'était téléporté laissant Naruto seul.

« Oy Blondie y'a un problème ? » Fit Tayuya en entrant dans la pièce surpris de voir de la fumée dans la chambre du blessé.

« Regarde ça ! » Tayuya attrapa au vol le rouleau contenant le message de Koyuki et écarquilla des yeux en le lisant.

« Bordel de… » Tayuya s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. « Qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Simple on dépouille Gato et on part faire du recrutement. »

« Ah cool… » Naruto fronça les sourcils en voyant la réaction de son amie. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Tayuya d'être aussi peu expressive.

« Tayu il y a un problème ? »

« Non rien… Je vais juste y aller. »

« Oh non. » Un chaine siffla et s'enroula autour du bras de la jeune femme la stoppant nette avant qu'elle sorte. « Tayuya tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de l'emo boudeuse avec moi. » Le jeune ninja relâcha sa chaine de chakra et fit signe a la jeune femme de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises en face de lui. Tayuya s'exécuta avec force grognement se doutant que si elle ne s'asseyait pas Naruto utiliserait ses chaines. « Qu'es qui te gène ? »

« Rien. Je vais bien Naruto. »

« Le fait que tu m'appelle Naruto et non pas Blondie me dit l'inverse. » Remarqua Naruto faisant grogner Tayuya de plus belle.

« C'est juste… Je ne sais pas ce que je suis sensé faire. » Naruto haussa ses sourcils de surprise. _Ok je ne m'attendais pas à ça…_

« Comment ça ? » Tayuya resta silencieuse un instant avant d'expliquer.

« Pendant la quasi-totalité de ma putain vie j'ai eu un objectif fixe devant moi. Lorsque j'étais gamine c'était survivre. Lorsque Zabuza était vivant c'était l'aider à réaliser son ambition en devenant forte avec l'aide d'Ameyuri-sensei. A leurs morts…quand tu as pris le commandement nous étions trop occupé à essayer de survivre pour se soucier de la suite mais maintenant… Une fois le foutu village bâti qu'es que je ferais ? Contrairement aux autres je n'ai pas de putain de clans à restaurer ou de grands rêves comme ça. Je suis perdu. »

« Tayuya… »Murmura Naruto avant qu'un éclat familier illumine ses yeux. « BAKA ! » Une chaine de chakra prit la forme d'un poing et frappa le sommet de la tête de la jeune femme la prenant par surprise.

« Aie ! Non mais t'es malade Blondie?! » Cria Tayuya de surprise en massant la nouvelle bosse que sa tête venait de gagner.

« Désolé mais je voyais que ça pour te montrer la stupidité de ta déclaration. » Déclara calmement Naruto prenant la rousse par surprise.

« Huh ? »

« Tayu… personne ne sait de quoi demain sera fait. Certains d'entre nous ont des rêves pour se servir de guide mais comme toi ils avancent à tâtons dans le noir. Mais ce n'est pas important. Parce peu importe ce qui arrivera tu es un membre de notre famille et tu auras toujours ta place à nos côtés. » Finit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

« … » Tayuya resta silencieuse un moment avant d'éclater de rire. « Ahahaha ! Tu es vraiment doué pour dire des conneries afin de me remonter le moral Blondie ! »

« Je vis pour plaire très chère. » rétorqua l'Uzumaki heureux de la voir de bonne humeur.

« Sûr et je suis blonde. »

« Seulement dans ta tête. »

Les deux amis rirent ensemble pendant un moment avant que Tayuya ne demande :

« Quand tu as parlé de recrutement… Tu as une idée en tête ? »

« J'ai trouvé deux clans non affilié qui pourrait faire l'affaire et deux autres qui nous rejoindrons si on utilise les bons arguments. Mais après ça je pense qu'il faudra qu'on ouvre l'œil pour de nouvelles recrues potentiel. »

« Mmm. »

« Tiens ça me fait penser ça te dirait de devenir Tayuya Uzumaki ? » Demanda soudainement Naruto.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ? »Cria Tayuya en devenant de la couleur de ses cheuveux. « Q-Qu' es que tu racontes Blondie ?! »

« Ben Karin a eu l'idée d'adopter Jûgo dans le clan pour se servir du nom Uzumaki comme d'un bouclier. Et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose avec Tayuya ? » Expliqua Naruto avec un air penaud, surpris par la réaction de Tayuya.

« … »

« Tayu tu vas bien ? Tu es étrangement rouge. »

**« Oh le con. Il est encore plus aveugle que Namikaze. »**

« NNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

« ARG ! PAS LE VISAGE ! PAS LE VISAGE ! PAS LE VISAGE ! »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps à la maison de Tazuna.<p>

« Bon dès demain on va commencer l'exercice de marche sur l'eau alors prenez des… »

« **OH KAMI-SAMA ! LE VISAGE ! LE VISAGE ! LE VISAGE !** »

« Forces ? »

« Sensei c'était quoi ça ? »

« Sasuke fait-moi confiance je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire comme si on avait rien entendu. »

« A-aye sensei. »

* * *

><p>Six jours plus tard<p>

« Enfin ! » S'exclama Naruto joyeusement en étirant ses bras. _« Beau travail Kurama. »_

_**« C'est pas la première fois que je dois réparer les sottises de mon conteneur, Gaki. »**_

_« Laisse-moi deviner… Ma mère ? »_

_**« Si tu savais… »**_

Naruto ricana un instant avant de sortir de sa chambre avec son équipement.

« Haku comment avance notre petit projet ? » Demanda-t-il à l'utilisateur de Hyoton.

« J'ai siphonné tous les comptes de Gato en entier mais on a un petit souci. Le nabot nous a trahis. Il a engagé Kakuzu et un autre type pour nous éliminer. » Naruto jura dans sa barbe. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus partir avec l'argent. S'ils voulaient être tranquille Gato devait mourir pour annuler le contrat.

« Merde ce n'était pas prévu ça… » Marmonna Suigetsu.

« Parle pour toi Suigetsu. C'était sûr que Gâteau allait nous trahir à un moment ou à un autre. » Gronda Karin en craquant ses jointures avec un air menaçant. « Attendez un peu que je le choppe… »

« Comment il a prévu d'éliminer les ninjas de Konoha si il a décidé de se débarrasser de nous ? » Demanda Kimimaro avec curiosité.

« D'après ce que j'ai vu il a rassemblé un grand groupe de bandits et de yakuzas et prévoient de les envoyer contre eux demain matin. Il était environ deux cents.» Une série de reniflements méprisants résonnèrent parmi les mercenaires a l'annonce de Jûgo. Un seul genin valait plus que deux cents soldats normaux sur le champ de bataille. A moins que Gato ait engagé des samurais de Tetsu No Kuni, les Konohas-nins ne risquaient rien.

« Des ninjas parmi les mercenaires ? » Questionna Naruto avec des yeux calculateurs.

« Quelques ronins originaires de Tetsu No Kuni mais pas de ninjas. » Répondit Jûgo après une minute de réflexion.

« Bon voilà le plan… » Commença Naruto avant d'être interrompus.

« Euh les gars ! » Cria soudainement Karin. « Kakuzu vient de poser le pieds sur l'ile avec un autre type. »

« Déjà ? » Cria Suigetsu de surprise tandis que Naruto activait les sceaux qu'il avait placés pour piéger l'ile. _Putain ils ne perdent pas de temps !_

« Merde ! Les Konoha-nins vont devoir se débrouiller seul. Karin combien de temps avant qu'ils nous rejoignent ? » Demanda Naruto tandis que les autres mercenaires se ravitaillaient en kunais et shurikens.

« Trente minutes… Peut-être une heure si les pièges ... »

Une énorme explosion retentit à l'orée du village provoqué par une monstrueuse tornade de feu.

« …Ou cinq secondes si ils font tout exploser. » Murmura Karin en voyant un duo vêtu de manteau noir décoré de nuages rouges apparaitre à l'entrée des ruines d'Uzushio.

« Oho que voilà de beau sacrifice pour Jashin ! » S'écria le partenaire de Kakuzu avec un rire fou.

« Ferme là Hidan. » Gronda Kakuzu en jetant un regard inexpressif sur le groupe de mercenaires lui faisant face.

« Hidan ? J'ai déjà vu ce nom là quelque part… » Marmonna Naruto pour lui-même.

**« Fais gaffe Gaki. Ce 'Hidan' a une drôle d'aura. »**

« Teme ! Tu me cherche ? » Cracha Hidan vers Kakuzu qui ne répondit et s'avança vers Naruto. « Oy je te parle ! »

« Kitsunes No Kiri. Vingt-cinq millions de yens par tête. » Gronda le ninja déserteur avant de fixer ses yeux sur Naruto. « Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre ça rendra la chose plus facile pour vous. »

«… Combien de personnes ont répondu oui à ce genre de demande ?» Demanda soudainement Kimimaro.

« Ça coûte rien d'essayer. » Se contenta de répondre Kakuzu en haussant ses épaules.

« Et bien techniquement… » Fit Naruto en enfilant son masque.

Une série de chaines jaillirent du sol sous Hidan et Kakuzu pour les éviscérés. Kakuzu parvint à esquiver les chaines de chakra mais Hidan n'eut pas autant de chance.

« Un de moins. » Cracha Naruto en voyant ses chaines transpercé le torse de l'adepte de Jashin.

« humf. Si ce crétin pouvait mourir aussi facilement il ne serait pas mon équipier. » Se contenta de lancer Kakuzu pas plus choqué que ça de voir son compagnon être transformé en gruyère.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Il été sûr d'avoir transperce les organes vitaux du compagnon de Kakuzu, il était impossible qu'il est…

« KAKUZU ESPECE DE BÂTARD ! TU SAVAIS POUR CES FOUTUS CHAINES ! »

Naruto et le reste de ses hommes restèrent bouche bée en voyant le Jashinite faire comme si de rien n'était malgré ses blessures mortels.

_Merde… C'est pas bon ça…_

Un regard vers ses compagnons lui fit comprendre qu'il allait falloir jouer sérieusement.

**« Fuin : Kai ! »** Lancèrent les mercenaires en même temps afin de désactiver les sceaux limitant leurs capacités combatives.

« Haku, Tayuya et Suigetsu vous prenez Hidan. Les autres avec moi contre Kakuzu. » Ordonna Naruto en relâchant les bandages couvrant la lame de Kubikiribôchô révélant que la lame était couverte de centaines de lignes de sceaux qui semblait découler du trou dans le haut de la lame.

L'instant d'après, les shinobis lancèrent l'assaut.

* * *

><p>Kiba Inuzuka était beaucoup de choses : loyal, arrogant, vulgaire,…ect mais si il était une chose qu'il n'était pas c'était bien suicidaire.<p>

Après l'affrontement contre les Kitsunes No Kiri il avait été forcé de constater à quel point il était faible. Kakashi-nii avait tenté de le convaincre que c'était normal et qu'il devrait être heureux d'avoir survécu à un affrontement avec un groupe de jônins d'élite.

Connerie.

Si personnes n'avaient été tué c'était juste parce que le chef des mercenaire 'Naruto' connaissait Kakashi-nii et les autres jônins et avaient eu pitié.  
>Kakashi-nii avait refusé de dire d'où il le connaissait. Le seul indice qu'avait Kiba était le visage d'un ancien camarade de classe, Naruto Uzumaki qui ressemblait étrangement à ce 'Naruto'. Le problème était que le Naruto qu'il connaissait était blond aux yeux bleus tandis que celui commandant les mercenaires avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux violets. Et l'odorat de Kiba lui avait prouvé que ce n'était pas de la teinture. <em>Peut-être un cousin avec le même nom ?<em>

Mais peu importe. Le jeune Inuzuka savait que le prochain affrontement se finirait avec l'extermination d'un des deux camps. Et cela le terrorisait. Malgré la semaine d'entrainements intensifs qu'il avait subis il savait qu'il était loin d'avoir atteint le niveau d'un chûnin. Encore moins celui d'un jônin.

Si Kiba se retrouvait seul face à face avec l'un des mercenaires il ne survivrait pas cinq secondes.

Ce faisant il pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour ses camarades. Gai, Kurenai, Assuma et leurs genins étaient parti avec Tazuna ce matin pour finir le pont pendant que Kakashi et son équipe restait dans la maison du constructeur de pont pour protéger Tsunami et Inari. Si les mercenaires devaient attaquer ce serait aujourd'hui.

« Waff ! »

« Je sais Akamaru. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. »

« Wouf ? »

« Comment ça pourquoi Nii-san refuse de nous expliquer d'où il le connait ? J'en ai aucune idée et je m'en fiche. Il doit avoir ses raisons et basta. »

« Arf ! »

« Tu penses ? Moi j'aurais dit… »

Une détonation monstrueuse retentit faisant vibrer l'air et sursauter Akamaru et Kiba.

« Nom d'un tronc c'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Kiba en voyant une colonne de fumée s'élever au loin.

« Kiba tu vas bien ? » Demanda Kakashi en apparaissant à ses côtés.

« Je vais bien Nii-san… »

« Cette fumée… ça ne vient pas du pont… Kiba je vais aller enquêter, Sai est au commande jusqu'à mon retour. » Ordonna le Jônin.

« Aye ! »

Kiba regarda son frère partir et se tourna vers Sai et Sasuke qui étaient apparu à côté de lui.

« Donc…une idée Sai ? »

« Vu la réputation de Gato il ne fait nul doute qu'il va envoyer des hommes pour kidnapper La fille de notre VIP pour forcer Tazuna à stopper les travaux. » Déclara Sai avec un ton monotone.

« Ils ont déjà là Sai. » Annonça Sasuke, Kiba jeta un regard curieux sur le Uchiha et vu surpris de voir que ses yeux étaient devenu rouge avec deux tomoes.

« Oy Sasuke depuis quand tu as le Sharingan ? »

« Deux jours. Kakashi-sensei m'a piégé dans un genjutsu pour forcer son activation. » Expliqua le Uchiha avec un grimace de douleur.

« Ouch… »

« Clébard, Petite bite quand vous aurez fini de flirter ensemble vous pourrez m'aider à embusquer nos invités. » lança Sai en sortant une poignée de parchemins explosif.

« COMMENT TU M'AS APPELLE ? »

« SAÏ ! »

* * *

><p>« Putain mais il faut quoi pour le tuer ? » Cracha Suigetsu en jetant un regard furieux depuis le mur derrière lequel il se cachait à la silhouette hérissé de kunais et de senbons de Hidan. « Les poisons de Haku n'ont aucun effets et même avec les organes vitaux réduit en chiche-kebab il continue à bouger comme si de rien n'était ! »<p>

« Petit, petit, petit ! Soyez pas timide je ne mords pas ! » Hurla Hidan avec le même rire dérangé qu'il avait depuis le début du combat. « Allez arrêter de vous cacher Jashin vous attends ! »

« Il y a quelque chose de louche… » Murmura Haku avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'il soit un putain d'immortel ? » Lança Tayuya avec ironie. Haku secoua la tâte et expliqua.

« Depuis le début du combat il n'a pas utilisé un seul jutsu… Pourtant vu la manière d'où il manie sa faux et son Taijutsu il doit être jônin minimum. Alors pourquoi il n'utilise pas de technique ? »

« Peut-être que la technique qui le rends immortel l'empêche d'utiliser des jutsus. » Proposa Tayuya en fronçant les sourcils.

« Moi c'est sa faux qui me pose problème. » Intervint Suigetsu.

« Suigetsu ? »

« C'est pas une arme de shinobi… Elle faite pour blesser pas pour tuer. » Expliqua le Hôzuki.

« Maintenant que tu le dit c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois il essayait plus de toucher que de vraiment nous tuer. » remarqua Tayuya.

« Bon si on ne peut pas le tuer on n'a cas l'immobiliser. » Conclut Haku avec fermeté.

« C'est quoi ton plan Haku ? »

« SUPRISE MES SALOPES ! » Fit soudain le Jashinite.

« OH PUTAIN ! »

Le trio de mercenaire fut forcé de se disperser quand une faux vola dans leur direction et se planta dans le mur derrière lequel les shinobis étaient caché.

« Suigetsu j'ai besoin d'eau ! » Cria Haku alors qu'Hidan récupérait son arme.

« **Suiton : Suiryūdan** ! » Rugit le Hôzuki en voyant un dragon d'eau frapper l'immortel.

« Aha raté connard ! » Cracha Hidan en esquivant le dragon d'eau avant de lancer sa faux sur Suigetsu. L'immortel jura lorsque l'arme traversa Suigetsu sans lui verser une seul goutte de sang.

Hidan se prépara à charger à nouveau quand le son d'une flûte se fit entendre, l'instant d'après il se retrouva dans un sorte de désert, immobilisé par des dizaines de fils.

« **Mateki : Mugen Onsa**. » Murmura la voix de Tayuya une fois son genjutsu complet.

Hidan écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa chair fondre mais la réaction qu'il eut ensuite surpris tout le monde.

L'immortel éclata de rire.

« Jolie genjutsu pétasse mais comparé à ce dont est capable ce bâtard de Uchiha c'est rien du tout ! » Rugit Hidan avant de se mordre la joue entamant profondément la chair et brisant l'illusion.

Juste à temps pour voir un dragon d'eau le percuter de plein fouet.

« Gah fils de pute ! » Cria Hidan en allant percuter un mur. L'immortel secoua la tête et se releva comme si de rien n'était. « Connard t'as mouillé mes vêtements ! »

« C'était le but ! » Cria Haku surprenant l'immortel.

« Wah ? »

« **Hyōton : Hyōrō** ! » A la seconde ou Haku finit sa phrase un carcan de glace emprisonna Hidan. « Suigetsu maintenant ! »

Avec un sifflement aigu Suigetsu abattit le coté explosif de son épée sur Hidan noyant l'immortel dans un torrent d'explosion.

« Ah ! Dans ta face ordure ! » Se moqua Suigetsu avant de rengainer Shibuki. Immortel ou pas Hidan ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose si son corps était réduit en pièces.

« Sale fils de pute efféminé, pétasse d'illusionniste et connard d'enfant de poisson ! Ça fait mal ! »

Haku, Tayuya et Suigetsu restèrent muet de stupeur en voyant la tête d'Hidan, accessoirement la seul partie de son corps non-réduite-en-miettes, hurler des insultes.

« Bon… on est sensé faire quoi avec ça ? » Demanda Tayuya en prenant la tête d'Hidan par les cheveux.

« Pétasse ! Je vais te tuer ! »

« On si on le vendait a un marchand ambulant ? » Proposa Suigetsu faisant ricaner Haku et Tayuya.

« Et Tomate je te parle ! »

Haku et Suigetsu se figèrent en entendant Hidan dire Le **Mot**.

« Tomate ? » Murmura Tayuya avec un ton glacial alors qu'une aura ténébreuse ne matérialisait autour d'elle. Sans dire un mot de plus Tayuya lança la tête d'Hidan en l'air.

« Haku, batte. »

« Aye ! » couina Haku en créant une batte de base-ball en glace avant de la donner à Tayuya.

La jeune femme prit l'arme improvisée et attendit que la tête d'Hidan retombe.

« Sale pute ça va pas se passer… »

BAM

Avant qu'Hidan ne puisse finir sa phrase, Tayuya fit siffler sa batte envoyant la tête de l'immortel en orbite.

« Je m'envole vers d'autres cieux ! » cria la tête coupé en s'envolant.

Haku et Suigetsu clignèrent des yeux en voyant la tête d'Hidan disparaitre à l'horizon.

« Naruto va jamais nous croire… »

* * *

><p>Naruto avait pensé que lui et ses hommes avaient remporté la victoire quand Lui et Karin étaient parvenus à immobiliser Kakuzu permettant à Kimimaro d'enfoncer la Raijin No Ken dans la poitrine du ninja de rang S.<p>

C'était là que les choses avaient dégénéré.

« VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ! » Hurla Karin en plongeant pour esquiver une colonne de vent craché par une sorte de créature noir, avec un masque d'Anbu. En utilisant ses capacités de détecteur Karin put sentir que la chose avait une source de chakra dans/derrière son masque mais à part ça la créature semblait entièrement faite à partir d'une substance noir qui semblait se régénéré dès qu'elle était endommagé. _Comment ce truc arrive à me voir en plus ? Il n'a pas d'yeux !_

A quelques mètres de là un autre Uzumaki avait le même problème.

« ARRÊTE DE… » Naruto para une énorme attaque de feu avec Kubikiribôchô, les sceaux sur l'épée dévorant les flammes. « SPAMER DES… » Naruto s'interrompit à nouveau à cause d'une attaque particulièrement puissante. « BOULES DE FEU ! Kubikiribôchô KAI !» Rugit Naruto faisant siffler sa lame. L'épée géante cracha un maelstrom de feu renvoyant les attaques incendiaires de la créature contre elle. Naruto posa Kubikiribôchô sur son épaule et jura en voyant que le masque de la créature était intact et que le liquide noir qui la composait se régénérait déjà. « Et merde. Tu ne pourrais pas rester à terre ? »

« Gah ! » Jûgo rugit de douleur lorsqu'une colonne d'eau s'abattit sur lui, courtoisie d'une des créatures masquées de Kakuzu. Heureusement il avait enclenché le stage trois de son Kekkai Genkai et l'attaque ne causa que des dommages superficiels a son corps transformés. « …Comment je suis sensé tuer ça ? » Le colosse fini par hausser les épaules. « Meh j'ai juste EFFA**CER** **TON EXISTENCE** ! » Rugit Jûgo en chargeant la créature.

Kimimaro effectua un salto arriére pour esquiver une sérié de filaments noir qui se plantèrent dans le sol.

« Mmm, pas mal pour un jeunot. » Grogna Kakuzu en poussant son attaque. « Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas perdu de cœur. » Kimimaro jeta un regard froid au… Kami le Kaguya ne savait même comment appeler son adversaire.

Après avoir été transpercé par son épée, Kakuzu avait relâché un quatuor de créature masqué de son corps. L'un d'elle s'était écroulé quinze seconde après être sorti du corps du ninja et s'était liquéfié sur le sol. Malheureusement Kimimaro n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir : Kakuzu avait généré une quantité absurde de la substance noir composant les monstres masqués et s'en servaient à la fois pour attaquer et pour se défendre.

_Il ne semble pas avoir d'organes normaux ou même de squelette. Qu'es qu'il est ? _

_Il a parlé de cœur…Se pourrait-il que ces monstres soient ces 'cœurs' ? Quand je l'es transpercé l'une de ces créatures est morte a sa place… Si j'ai raison il va falloir éliminer ses 'cœurs' avant de tuer Kakuzu._

« Kimimaro a terre ! » Le Kaguya plongea pour esquiver une boule de feu qui manqua de le roussir.

« Oh… » Grogna Kimimaro en voyant une seconde boule de feu deux fois plus grosse que la précédente se diriger vers lui.

« **Suiton : Suijin Heki** ! » Le Kaguya poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Naruto s'interposait avec un mur d'eau pour encaisser l'attaque. « Désolé Kimi, mais cette saleté m'a échapper. » s'excusa l'Uzumaki.

« Naruto ces créatures sont liés à Kakuzu. Si on les tue on finira par l'avoir. »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ces saletés se régénèrent quand on les blesse ! »

« Elles doivent bien avoir une faibl… » Un cri d'agonie suraiguë retentit interrompant Kimimaro.

Naruto, Kimimaro, Kakuzu et Créature-bizarre-masqué-tirant-des-boules-de-feu se retournèrent pour voir Jûgo exploser le masque de la créature l'affrontant avec un uppercut monstrueux tandis que Karin profitait de la distraction offerte par Jûgo pour envoyer ses chaines transpercer le masque de la créature lui faisant face le faisant voler en éclat et tuant la créature

« Donc…le masque est le point faible ? » Remarqua Naruto avec un air surpris. « Ben merde c'est le seul endroit que j'ai pas frappé. »

« Vous… » La voix de Kakuzu gronda dans l'air, suintante de haine. « Vous avez osé détruire trois de mes cœurs ? »

« Je crois que le zombie est furax. » remarqua Kimimaro en se mettant en garde.

« Nah il est juste constipé. »

« RAAAAAAAAAH ! » Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant la dernière créature rejoindre Kakuzu pour fusionner avec lui.

« Qu'es qu'on a raté ? » Demanda Karin lorsqu'elle et Jûgo rejoignirent Naruto et Kimimaro. L'Uzumaki blêmit ne voyant la quantité effroyable de chakra que Kakuzu émettait. « Euh je crois qu'on devrait ESQUIVER ! »

« **Yõton : Youkai **! » Le masque de la créature ayant fusionné avec Kakuzu s'ouvrit et cracha un jet de liquide rougeâtre qui dissolu un bâtiment entier en une matière de seconde.

« De la putain de lave ! Il vient de cracher de la putain de lave ! » Cria Karin. « ET CE BÂTARD VIENT D'EXPLOSER LA DEMEURE DE MES ANCÊTRES ! » Naruto grimaça en entendant sa cousine atteindre des volumes sonores exceptionnels pour un humain. _Ouch la dernière que je l'es entendu hurler comme ça c'était lorsque Suigestsu avait essayé de l'espionner dans son bain._

« On n'est pas aveugle Karin ! » Grogna Kimimaro en esquivant une seconde volée de lave.

« Je pense que c'est l'occasion parfaite pour utiliser **cette** technique. » Fit Naruto avec un grand sourire. Les autres mercenaires regardèrent l'Uzumaki avec surprise.

« Tu l'a complété ? » Demanda Karin avec inquiétude.

« Plus ou moins. » Avec un pouf un duo de clone se matérialisèrent et commencèrent à concentrer une quantité totalement absurde de chakra dans la main droite de Naruto.

Kakuzu stoppa son attaque en voyant un orbe gigantesque apparaitre dans la main du jeune Uzumaki. _Cette technique… Ce serait le Rasengan du Yondaime Hokage ? Si cette attaque me touche…_

« **Fūton : Rasenshuriken** ! » Rugit Naruto avant de foncer sur Kakuzu. L'immortel écarquilla des yeux en voyant une aura rouge entouré Naruto lui permettant d'avoir un énorme booste de vitesse. _C'est le chakra du Kyûbi ! Mais son Jinchûriki est censé être mort ! Je dois prévenir Leader-sama !_

Kakuzu envoya plusieurs tentacules de matières de noirs pour stopper Naruto mais il dû les rappeler en urgence quand une rafale d'attaque, courtoisie des compagnons de Naruto, le visèrent. _Tout va bien il a besoin d'être au corps à corps pour me tou…_

Les pensées de Kakuzu furent brutalement interrompis lorsque Naruto **lança** le Rasenshuriken prenant l'immortel par surprise.

Juste avant que l'attaque ne le percute Kakuzu remarqua plusieurs chaines de chakra enroulé autour de l'orbe. _Ah il a utilisé son Kekkai Genkai pour propulser et guider son attaque…Magnifique._

Lorsque l'orbe toucha Kakuzu elle explosa en une sorte de gigantesque dôme de chakra tranchant qui réduisit tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur en charpie.

Lorsque la technique se dissipa il ne restait plus rien de Kakuzu.

Naruto regarda le résultat de sa technique avec surprise.

« Putain je savais que le Rasengan élémentaire serait puissant mais merde… » Un sifflement impressionné fit se retourner Naruto et ses compagnons qui furent soulager de voir Tayuya, Haku et Suigetsu derrière eux.

« Merde Blondie tu m'avais pas dit que tu savais faire ça ! »

« Eh un ninja doit garder ses secrets non ? » Rétorqua Naruto avec un sourire joyeux.

« Qu'es que vous avez fait de l'autre ? » Demanda Kimimaro heureux de voir ses compagnons indemnes.

« Décapité et envoyer dans la putain de stratosphère. » Gronda Tayuya tandis que aura démoniaque apparaissait autour d'elle pendant une poigné de seconde.

« Huh ? »

« Il a appelé Tayuya par le **mot**. » Expliqua Suigetsu faisant frissonner le groupe.

« Oh. Pauvre type. »

« Bon, on a réussi à buter les deux zombies… On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Tayuya. Naruto réfléchit un instant avant de sonner ses ordres.

« Kimimaro, prend Karin, Suigetsu et Jûgo avec toi et part pour Haru No Kuni. Votre mission sera d'assurer la protection de Koyuki jusqu'à mon retour et de mettre notre pactole à l'abri on restera en contact avec mes invocations. Haku, Tayuya avec moi, on a un nain à tuer ! »

« AYE ! »

Alors que les mercenaires disparaissaient un jônin de Konoha familier arriva dans la zone.

« Kami…On dirait que des Kages se sont battu ici. »

« Yip ! » Kakashi baissa la tête pour voir un petit renard posé un rouleau à ses pieds avant de disparaitre. Le ninja examina le rouleau avec son Sharingan et une fois assuré qu'il n'était pas piégés l'ouvrit.

* * *

><p><strong>Inu-san, Gato a rompu son contrat avec nous donc nous n'avons plus aucune raison pour nous battre.<strong>

**Désolé pour les blessures de vos équipiers, j'espère que la prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront nous serons alliées. Mais n'essayer pas de me convaincre de revenir à Konoha. Ma vie n'est plus dans le village des Feuilles.**

**J'aurais préféré vous le dire face à face mais merci de m'avoir protégé quand j'étais jeune. Je n'ai pas oublié la dette que j'ai envers vous. (Remerciez les autres de ma part et dite à Sarutobi-Jiji qu'il me manque.)**

**PS : Faites gaffe avec le Uchiha, il est talentueux mais aveuglé par sa haine. A ce rythme vous allez vous retrouver avec un second Orochimaru sur les bras.**

**PPS : Dites à Sarutobi-Jiji qu'Orochimaru a créé son propre village : Oto. Je ne connais pas ses intentions mais une chose est sûr ce n'est pas bon pour Konoha.**

**PPPS : Je sais pour mes parents**.

* * *

><p>Kakashi referma le rouleau avec un léger soupir avant de partir en direction du pont. Votre fils est devenu un sacré ninja Minato-sensei.<p>

* * *

><p>Sur le pont d'une barge de transport quelques heures après la mort des Frères Zombies, Gato jeta un regard haineux au pont qui venait juste de se finir. De sa position il pouvait voir les habitants de Nami No Kuni fêter leurs joies.<p>

« Alors comme ça vous pensez qu'un simple pont suffira à me faire partir ? » Siffla le millionnaire dérangé. « On va voir si vous serez toujours aussi joyeux quand vos misérables villages auront brûlé.

A bord de la barge avec lui se tenait près de trois cents pillards engagé pour leurs manques de compassions et leurs natures sadiques.

Leurs ordres étaient simples : brûler Nami No Kuni.

Gato pensa à l'échec de la tentative de kidnapping de la fille de Tazuna. Il avait voulu utiliser la fille pour briser le peu de courage qu'il restait chez les villageois mais les gamins ninjas s'étaient interposés et avaient tués ses hommes. _Bah aucune importance, ils mourront…_

« Sous le poids de mon armée. » Murmura une voix glaciale derrière le petit homme. « Tu es sûr de ça Gato ? » Le millionnaire se retourna, tremblant de peur et parvint à couiner une simple question.

« Comment… ? » Un sourire froid apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto. Mais même un crétin aurait vu qu'il était tout sauf amusé.

« Kakuzu et Hidan étaient fort. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas suffisamment. » Expliqua Naruto avec une voix étrangement douce. Gato paniqua de plus belle quand il vit les pupilles du ninja devenir rouge sang derrière son masque.

« P-p-pitié ne me tue ! J-Je peux te donner de l'argent ! » Implora-t-il faisant renifler Naruto de mépris.

« Pathétique. Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je salisse ma lame avec ton sang. »

Gato cligna des yeux en voyant que Naruto avait disparu. Avant que le petit homme ne puisse réfléchir une goutte de liquide tomba sur son bras.

« De l'huile ? » A peine Gato eu-t-il finit sa phrase qu'une mini-averse d'huile inonda le bateau provoquant une panique général.

Gato ferma les yeux un instant pour se protéger du liquide quand un objet en métal froid se planta dans sa poitrine. Le nain rouvrit ses yeux pour voir le kunai enfoncé dans son torse et le parchemin explosif attaché au bout.

« Oh… »

Naruto regarda la barge de Gato explosait au loin devant un enfer de flammes, emportant trois cents âmes avec elle.

« Ainsi périt Gato. » Fit Théâtralement l'Uzumaki. « Une mort étrangement épique pour une ordure pareil. »

« Quel est notre prochaine destination Blondie ? » Demanda Tayuya tandis que Haku l'observait avec une curiosité semblable.

« Fûma, Kamizuru, Ibari ou Shirogane ? » Murmura Naruto avec un air pensif. « Une préférence pour nos prochaines recrues ? »


	9. Chapter 8 : Retour a Konoha

Apprenti du Démon chapitre 8 : Retour a Konoha

* * *

><p>Mlodie : Mmm J'aime cette idée !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Animaux et shinobis ne sont pas si diffèrent les uns des autres.<br>Comme les animaux ce ne sont pas les shinobis les plus puissants qui survivent. Mais bien ceux qui possèdent la plus grande capacité d'adaptation_.

Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage.

* * *

><p><span>Deux ans après la mort de Gato et la libération de Nami no Kuni<span>

« Uzutsuki, le village de la Lune Tourbillonnante. » Murmura Koyuki Kazahana depuis la fenêtre de son train en voyant le nouveau village caché bâtit dans son pays.

Enfin village était un bien petit mot.

Uzutsuki était en réalité une gigantesque citadelle de fer et d'acier autonome bâtit de manière à veiller sur les routes menant à la capital de Haru No Kuni, Fukkatsu.

La citadelle avait été construite comme une sorte de mini-Konoha modernisé : un gigantesque mur protégeait l'intérieur de la citadelle qui était divisé en plusieurs quartiers alignés sur l'immense tour d'acier et de pierre qui était le cœur du Village/forteresse.

Uzutsuki avait été bâti pour remplir deux rôles en plus d'être une installation militaire : non seulement la citadelle barrait la route aux armées voulant envahir la Capitale mais en plus elle permettait d'assurer la protection des marchands voulant rejoindre Fukkatsu en assurant une présence permanente de shinobis en plus des patrouilles de samurais venant de la Capitale.

Il était intéressant (pour les historiens) de savoir qu'Uzutsuki avait été bâti sur les ruines de l'ancien village de Kagami. Un village qui avait été rendu célèbre grâce au clan dirigeant qui possédait le Kekkai Genkai Shoton. Malheureusement le village avait été rasé lors de la Seconde guerre Shinobi lorsque deux bataillons de Kumo-nins avaient assiégé Kagami. Le résultat avait été un massacre équivalent à la destruction d'Uzushio.

Mais contrairement à la ville portuaire de Tōchaku qui était le port principal de Haru et à la capital, le village ninjas n'avait pas de gare de train dans ses murs. Les trains s'arrêtaient dans une gare à l'entrée de la citadelle pour faciliter les contrôles de sécurités et éviter qu'une force d'invasion ne puisse entrer avec aisance.

Plusieurs choses rendaient Uzutsuki unique par rapport aux autres villages ninjas : la myriade de sceaux renforçant les murs et permettant la détection d'intrus ou la nouvelle artillerie qui ornait ses murs et ses tours étaient l'un des exemples possibles.

Les scientifiques de Haru No Kuni, en plus des nouveaux trains, avaient réussi a créé des catapultes d'acier pouvant tirer des centaines de kunais à la secondes. Transformant ainsi le terrain découvert autour du village en une véritable zone de mort pour les envahisseurs potentiels. Malheureusement les plans pour construire des dirigeables avaient été détruits lors de la chute de Doto. Mais le plus grands succès des scientifiques du pays était de loin l'armure de chakra MARK-II. Après avoir reçu un coup de main du clan Uzumaki ils étaient parvenus à rendre leur armure plus légère et plus résistante tout en lui donnant la capacité d'absorber les jutsus de rang comprit entre E et C afin de recharger les réserves de chakra de son porteur ou bien de stocker le chakra dans des sceaux pour une utilisation ultérieur. De plus l'armure offrait désormais une bonne protection contre les lames ou les explosions contrairement à l'armure MARK-I. Un simple genin équipé avec une MARK-II pouvait ainsi affronter et vaincre un chûnin équipé d'une armure conventionnelle en combat frontal.

Pour beaucoup nouveau village rime avec ninjas de faible qualité à cause de l'absence de vrai clan ninjas. Et souvent c'était vrai vu que la majorité des puissants clans ninjas sont membres d'un village existant. Ceux n'ayant pas rejoint les rangs d'un village caché étaient soient trop faibles pour être considérait comme une menace, suffisamment discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer ou bien avait été massacré. Mais Uzutsuki était l'exception confirmant la règle.

Théoriquement Uzutsuki était devenu le foyer de huits clans : Les Uzumakis, Les Kaguyas, les Yukis, les Hôzukis, les Fûmas, les Kamizurus, les Ibari et les Shiroganes.

Le clan Uzumaki est de loin le clan le plus important du village : bien que faible en nombres ils sont responsable pour la création et l'entretien de la majorité des sceaux protégeant le village. Sans oublier le fait que leur chef est la raison pour laquelle le village existe en premier lieu. Le clan compte en tout cinq membres : Naruto Uzumaki le chef du clan et dirigeant temporaire du village, Karin Uzumaki et son mari Jûgo Uzumaki, la récemment adopter Tayuya Uzumaki et enfin Honoka Uzumaki.  
>Honoka était une chercheuse travaillant pour Kumo afin de créer une race de créatures hybrides afin de servir d'invocations sur le champ de bataille. Malheureusement l'expérience avait tourné au massacre quand le chef du groupe de scientifique avait créé un monstre possédant des capacités de régénération absurde, une force titanesque et une folie absolu. Les shinobis de Kumo et les chercheurs avaient rapidement abandonné Honoka à son sort alors qu'elle couvrait leurs fuites. Heureusement pour elle, Naruto avait perçu les émissions de chakra et était venu investiguer. Un Rasenshuriken plus tard le monstre était mort et Honoka avait rejoint son clan.<p>

Les clans Kaguya, Yuki et Hôzuki sont un cas à part dans le village : ils ne sont composer que d'un seul membre et sont donc limité en influence. Mais leurs Kekkai Genkai offre une infinité de potentiel pour le futur du village. Etrangement seul Suigetsu Hôzuki a pris la décision de prendre plusieurs épouses. Kimimaro Kaguya s'est marié avec Kotohime Fûma a la surprise général (comme quoi le coup de foudre frappe tout le monde) et Haku avait épousé une jeune femme nommé Isaribi qu'il avait sauvée d'un laboratoire d'un scientifique fou ayant servi sous Orochimaru.

Le clan Fûma est l'ossature des forces d'Uzutsuki. Bien que ses membres n'aient pas de techniques sécrètes ou de Kekkai Genkai ils forment le cœur des troupes du village avec leurs nombres. Bien que leur conflit avec Orochimaru les aient réduit à de simples bandits avant que Naruto ne vienne les recruter ils ont travaillé dur pour redevenir de fier shinobi et avec l'entrainement que Kimimaro et Haku leurs ont infligés ils sont bien partie pour redevenir un clan redouté.  
>Anecdote amusante Naruto leurs à confier le rôle de police dans le village espérant que leurs expériences en tant que criminels les rendrait plus efficace. Les mois suivant prouvèrent la sagesse de sa décision lorsque quelques bandits tentèrent d'infiltraient le village.<br>Le Chûnin, Hanzaki Fûma assure le rôle de chef de clan.

Le clan Kamizuru avait rejoint le village après que Naruto ait aidé à retrouver une relique appartenant à leurs clans. Après ça le clan avait le choix entre retourner à Iwa, un village qui les avait bannis pour avoir perdu une bataille, ou bien accepter l'offre de Naruto et avoir un nouveau départ. Le choix avait été vite fait.  
>Etrangement les membres du clan s'entendent à merveille avec les Uzumakis malgré le fait que leurs clans étaient l'un de ceux envoyer détruire Uzushio.<br>Grâce à leurs techniques d'insectes les Kamizuru remplissent à merveille le double rôle de traqueurs et chasseurs pour le village. Rajoutez à cela leurs apicultures et vous comprenez pourquoi Naruto les voulait dans son village.  
>La Jônin Suzumebachi Kamizuru est la chef du clan depuis leur arrivé à Uzutsuki.<p>

Le clan Iburi a une histoire bien particulière. Ce clan a passé la quasi-totalité de son existence dans le sous-sol de Hi No Kuni à cause de son Kekkai Genkai qui confère à son utilisateur le pouvoir de se transformer en fumée. A l'état naturel ce Kekkai Genkai est très dangereux vu qu'une bourrasque de vent peut disperser la forme de fumée d'un Iburi est le tuer sur le coup. Mais ce problème fut résolu après que Naruto et Honoka créèrent un sceau pour stabiliser le Kekkai Genkai permettant un plus grand contrôle et protégeant les utilisateurs contre les accidents dû à une activation intempestive.  
>Pour l'instant le clan subit un entrainement brutal pour obtenir les capacités nécessaires pour survivre dans le monde shinobi et commence à peine à produire de vrai ninjas. Mais une fois leurs entrainements achevés les Iburi pourraient bien devenir les plus dangereux assassinsespions du continent.  
>Leur chef est une jeune femme, la première à voir atteint le rang de chûnin dans son clan, nommé Miu Iburi .<p>

Le clan Shirogane est un clan connu pour la création d'armes et de marionnettes. Ils ont rejoint Uzushio après que Naruto leurs aient proposé de travailler avec les Uzumakis pour rendre leurs marionnettes de combats encore plus meurtrières grâce à l'usage de sceaux et avec les scientifiques de Haru No Kuni pour créer de nouvelles armes ou de nouveaux dispositifs de protections. Bien que leurs raisons pour rejoindre le village ne soient pas aussi nobles que les autres clans les Shiroganes ont largement prouvé qu'ils méritent leurs places dans Usutsuki : il ne passe pas une semaine sans qu'un Shirogane n'ait trouvé une méthode pour améliorer le tranchant d'un katana ou la résistance d'une armure ou encore un moyen de rendre un jutsu inefficace.  
>Le clan est dirigé par le Tokubetsu Jônin, Kaidan Shirogane.<p>

Autre chose différenciant Uzutsuki d'un village caché normal est le programme de l'académie des ninjas. De six à douze l'académie apprend aux élèves les bases du Taijutsu, les quatre techniques de bases (Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge et Nawanuke) ainsi que deux techniques élémentaires comprise entre le rang D et le rang C.  
>Une fois les bases acquises les élèves doivent subir un test pour le moins brutal : un kunai va leur être donner et ils vont devoir exécuter un criminel capturé par les ninjas du village. Si l'élève obéit et exécute le criminel il est accepté pour continuer ses études. S'il refuse il a le choix entre abandonner et redevenir un civil ou bien rejoindre la garnison de samurai de Fukkatsu. Beaucoup de civils du village ont protesté devant ce test 'inhumain' mais après que Naruto leur aient expliqué qu'il valait mieux avoir le premier kill dans un environnement contrôler avec le soutien de psychiatres plutôt que sur le front ou le genin risquait de se faire tuer parce qu'il avait hésité ils avaient décidé de se taire.<br>De douze ans à seize ans les élèves sont assignés à des groupes de quatre. Certains de ces groupes sont créés pour devenir des escouades polyvalentes capable de répondre à toute situation mais la majorité des escouades sont bâtis pour répondre à des besoins précis en regroupant des spécialistes concentrés sur un aspect particulière des arts ninjas : Assassinat, assaut, protection, capture, ect…  
>C'est pendant cette période que les élèves commenceront à effectuer des missions de rang D pour gagner de l'expérience et rapporter de l'argent au village.<br>Une fois que les membres de l'escouade ont atteint l'âge de seize ils reçoivent un test final qui établira s'ils ont ce qu'il faut pour survivre au monde extérieur. En cas d'échec l'équipe repart pour un an d'entrainement brutal suite à quoi ils passeront un test de la dernière chance. En cas de second échec l'équipe est forcé de quitter l'académie. Si l'équipe passe le test ils deviennent officiellement des genins et sont assigné à un jônin dont la spécialité est la même que celle de l'équipe.

Comme pour les autres villages Uzutsuki possèdent plusieurs grades pour ses ninjas :  
>Genin, Chûnin, Tokubetsu Jônin, Jônin, Elite Jônin, Anbu, et Kage.<p>

La majorité des genins possède un équipement standards : une armure de chakra MARK-II de couleur noir et le bandeau frontal affichant le symbole de Uzutsuki : un croissant de lune avec une spirale au centre. Ils choisissent eux même leurs armes selon leurs préférences.

Les Chûnins et Jônins possèdent en théorie le même uniforme que les Genins mais il n'était pas rare de voir leur armure peinte dans une autre couleur ou afficher des marquages d'escouades et des symboles divers et variés.

L'ANBU de Uzutsuki possède une structure différente des ANBUs des autres villages. Tout d'abord ils ne possédaient pas de masque animal en porcelaine mais la place ils ont un masque en acier blanc gravé pour ressembler au crâne d'un être humain avec un nombre gravé sur le front du masque.  
>Le nombre sert d'identité et de grade pour les Anbus d'Uzutsuki. Un nombre à trois chiffres signifie que l'Anbu est au bas de la chaine hiérarchique, un simple agent. Un nombre avec deux chiffre désignait l'Anbu comme un officier tandis que le nombre avec un seul chiffre désigne le commandement suprême de l'ANBU. L'uniforme des Anbus est complété par une armure de chakra MARK-III de couleur blanche en plus du masque. La différence entre la MARK-II et la MARK-III était une simple fonctionnalité permettant de masquer totalement le chakra du porteur le transformant en véritable fantôme.<p>

Koyuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle et les quatre Anbus lui servant de garde personnel entrait dans le village. Théoriquement Uzutsuki était censé être un village de mercenaire comme tous les autres villages cachés mais Naruto en avait décidé autrement : pour lui un ninja doit être un protecteur vivant dans l'ombre avant d'être un mercenaire. Au final les ninjas d'Uzutsuki étaient devenus les forces spéciales de Haru No Kuni et la garde personnel du Daimyo offrant une certaine stabilité au pays vu qu'il n'y avait pas deux sièges de pouvoirs séparé. En somme l'Harukage était la main gauche du Daimyo.

L'escouade de chûnins gardant les portes du village se mirent au garde à vous en voyant la Daimyo.

« Kazehana-sama, c'est un honneur. » Salua le chef de l'escouade, Un petit homme avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts, des yeux marron brillant de malice et un gigantesque rouleau de stockage dans le dos.

« Ravie de vous revoir Kaidan-dono. » Répondit Koyuki afin d'apaiser le chef de clan. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça amusant quand les shinobis la saluaient d'une manière aussi pleine d'entrain. Koyuki avait parlé plusieurs fois avec le chef du clan Shirogane et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrange la double personnalité qu'il possédait. Dans la vie de tous les jours Kaidan était un homme joyeux et loufoque qui prenait plaisir à faire rire ses compagnons mais une fois sur le champ de bataille il se transformait en machine à tuer sans émotions capable d'éventrer d'un ennemi sans même cligner des yeux.  
>En gros un vrai shinobi.<p>

« Aye ! » Répondit Kaidan avant d'indiquer la tour en acier au centre du village. « Le Harukage vous attends dans son bureau Madame. »

« Kaidan-dono vous savez qu'il ne pense pas avoir mérité le titre. »

« Madame avec tout mon respect, il est le seul à penser ça. » Remarqua le Shirogane avec un haussement d'épaules.

« C'est vrai mais la personne ayant réussi à faire entendre raison à un Uzumaki n'es pas encore né. »

« Bien dit Madame. » Répliqua Kaidan avec un ton amusé. Avant de faire signe a ses hommes. « Je pense vous avoir retenu assez longtemps Kazahan-sama, Naruto-sama risque de se servir de moi comme punching-ball si je décale son emploi du temps. » Koyuki hocha la tête en se rappelant la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait été en retard pour un meeting. Le pauvre bougre avait été condamné à la corvée de paperasse pendant six mois.

« Prenez soin de vous Kaidan. »

« Vous aussi Madame. »

Les shinobis s'écartèrent pour laisser rentrer Koyuki. Une fois dans l'enceinte de la citadelle Koyuki put apprécier le brouhaha dans les rues provoqué par la foule de marchands et de civils. _Ça fait plaisir de voir le village aussi vivant._

Il fallut un peu moins d'une heure à Koyuki et à sa garde pour rejoindre la tour au centre du village en passant par des passages dérobé pour éviter la foule. Le centre de commandement des ninjas avaient beaucoup de noms mais pour les civiles la tour était simplement appelé la tour Harukage.

Après avoir passé un nombre impressionnant de checkpoint elle arriva devant un certain bureau. La jeune femme leva la main pour toquer mais une voix l'arrêta.

« La porte est ouverte Koyuki ! » La Daimyo de Haru No Kuni poussa un léger soupir et fit signe a ses gardes de l'attendre dehors. La jeune femme entra dans le bureau et vit son interlocuteur assit à son bureau avec un sourire amusé. Koyuki remarqua que le bureau était dépourvu de l'habituelle montagne de papiers caractérisant les bureaux de tous les Kages.

« Tu devrais vraiment limiter l'utilisation de tes Kages Bunshins Naruto. Tu deviens feignant. » Remarqua Koyuki tout en pensant au fait que si elle pouvait utiliser ce jutsu elle en abuserait sans hésiter.

« Meh. Au moins j'ai du temps libre. Moi. » Koyuki roula des yeux de manière exagère et s'assit devant le non-officiel chef de Uzutsuki.

Naruto n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'il avait commencé à bâtir le village tout en travaillant avec et pour Koyuki. Le seul vrai changement était dans ses yeux. Ce qui le connaissait pouvait voir que la faible lueur de naïveté qu'avait son regard avait totalement disparu.

Mais il faut dire qu'entre gérer le village et s'occuper d'une équipe de genins c'était à prévoir.

« Comment vont tes élèves maintenant ? » Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit lorsqu'elle évoqua le trio qu'il avait pris comme élèves.

« Sasame a énormément avancé avec ses techniques Fûtons, elle a même réussi à créer une version encore plus dangereuse du Scalpel de Chakra en s'inspirant de ma version de Kazekiri. J'ai besoin de lui faire travailler son endurance un peu mais au moins elle a arrêté son habitude de 'je fonce d'abord je pense après'. Zaraki est parti pour devenir le premier maître épéiste/marionnettiste et à mon avis une fois qu'il aura maitrisé son chakra Raiton il sera l'un des meilleurs assassins du village. Par contre il est beaucoup trop sérieux pour son propre bien. Si Sasame n'était pas là pour le forcer à éprouver des sentiments je craindrais pour son futur. Quant à Nell… Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où une Kamizuru aurait un cerveau battant celui d'un Nara. Le seul bémol avec elle est sa trop grande compassion. Bien que ça la rende adorable j'ai peur que ses ennemies n'en profitent. »

« A t'entendre on dirait que tu viens de créer la prochain génération de Sannins. » Remarqua Koyuki en entendant la fierté avec laquelle Naruto parlait de ses élèves.

« Attends un peu que je leurs donnes la séquence de signes pour l'Invocation, et mes gakis pulvériseront les anciens Sannins. » Déclara Naruto avec une face sérieuse. Koyuki hocha la tête appréciant le fait que Naruto ait une total confiance en ses élèves.

« Comment avance les préparations pour l'examen chûnin ? » demanda Koyuki avec un air sérieux, signalant qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua que les sceaux anti-sons avait été activité isolant ainsi la pièce.

L'examen Chûnin de Konoha. En théorie crée pour promouvoir l'amitié entre les nations les examens étaient en réalité une guerre miniature dont le gagnant rapporterait gloire et argent pour son village.

Les ninjas d'Uzutsuki étaient restés dans l'ombre depuis la création du village, n'effectuant de missions que dans les frontières de Haru No Kuni et d'Oni No Kuni. Mais avec la nouvelle alliance signée avec Kiri et la multitude d'accords commerciaux signés entre Haru et les autres pays le temps de jouer à cache-cache était révolue.

« On est prêt. Et j'avoue qu'en je n'en pouvais plus t'entendre Tayu se plaindre de pas être devenu jônin. » Avoua Naruto avec un soupir en se rappelant de ce que Tayuya lui avait fait lorsqu'il avait qu'elle ne serait pas promu tout de suite.

Le plan de Naruto était simple : vu que techniquement aucun des Kiri No Kitsunes n'avaient jamais passé les examens ils pourraient participer sans le moindre problème malgré le fait qu'ils soient des jônins en tout sauf en noms. Malheureusement à cause de leurs rôles de chefs de clans et du besoin de créer une hiérarchie Naruto, Haku, Suigetsu et Kimimaro avaient été forcé de prendre une promotion pour le rang de jônin d'élite. Parce quel village peut avoir une image sérieuse si le chef, le Jônin commander, le Chûnin commander et l'Anbu commander avaient tous le rang de genin ?

« Doc tu as décidé d'envoyer tes genins en plus du trio Tayuya/Karin/Jûgo ? » Comprit Koyuki sans s'inquiéter outre mesure pour le trio de genins. S'ils avaient survécu à l'entrainement de Naruto l'examen chûnin serait une promenade de santé pour eux.

« Aye. » La Daimyo remarqua aussitôt que le futur Shodaime Harukage était perturbé par quelque chose.

« Quelque chose te préoccupe ? » Naruto hocha la tête avant de demander :

« Tu te rappelles d'Oto ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki en crachant littéralement sur le mot Oto.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? » Grogna Koyuki, la voix emplis de colère.

Otogakure no Sato, le village caché dans le Son. Un village ninja crée dans le Pays du Riz une année avant qu'Uzutsuki ne voit le jour. Au début Koyuki avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un simple village de mercenaire devenus un refuge pour Nuke-nin comme tant d'autres mais lorsque Naruto avait vu le symbole du village il avait tout de suite reconnu le symbole qu'affichaient les fidèles d'Orochimaru lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé Karin et Jûgo.

Avec la nouvelle que l'Otokage était soit le Sage des Serpents soit une de ses marionettes et le témoignage d'Hanzaki et du reste du clan Fûma sur dont quoi était capable les ninjas d'Oto, Koyuki et le reste du conseil avaient décidé de réagir avec fermeté lorsqu'une patrouille d'Anbus avait découvert des bases d'Oto-nin dans Haru No Kuni.

Quatre divisions d'Anbus commandé par Naruto, Kimimaro, Hanzaki et Kaidan avaient attaqué les bases et éliminer tout individus servant Orochimaru.

Ce qu'ils avaient trouvé avaient réussi à faire vomir des assassins professionnels. Contrairement à ce que pensait le conseil il ne s'agissait pas de bases d'espionnages préparant Haru à une invasion ou un truc du genre.

Ils s'agissaient de laboratoires.

Les Oto-nins avaient kidnappés des dizaines d'enfants, principalement des orphelins ou des porteurs de Kekkai Genkai, de tous le continent pour subir des expériences toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Malheureusement les shinobis d'Uzutsuki n'avaient réussi qu'sauver une minorité des cobayes. Hanzaki avait pris la décision de les adopter dans le clan Fûma. Après ce que son clan avait subis à cause d'Orochimaru il ne pouvait pas tourner son dos a des gens qui aurait pu être des Fûmas si Naruto ne les avaient pas recruté.

D'après les notes trouvées sur les corps des scientifiques exécutés Orochimaru voudrait créer un sceau permettant au ninja commun d'utiliser l'énergie naturel pour renforcer les capacités physiques du guerrier. Parallèlement le serpent semblait étudier un moyen de transférer les Kekkai Genkais d'un hôte à un autre.

Grâce à l'efficacité des Anbus, toute trace avait été effacé donnant l'impression qu'un adversaire inconnue avait rasé les bases.

Mais Naruto savait qu'Oto ne pouvait pas être laissé seul et avait donc maintenu une surveillance discrète pour être prêt à agir.

Malheureusement la surveillance avait été insuffisante et Uzutsuki n'avait pas pu empêcher les hommes d'Orochimaru d'attaquer le clan Rimpa, un clan connue pour son ninjutsu médical et sa nature pacifiste. Un escadron d'Anbu commandé par Naruto était arrivé juste à temps pour sauver une femme nommé Malice et son fils Yuto. Le duo avait été les seuls survivants du clan après le passage des escadrons de la mort d'Oto. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre Naruto et ses hommes avaient enterré les corps avant que l'Uzumaki ne propose a Malice de venir travailler dans l'hôpital d'Uzutsuki. N'ayant nulle part où aller la Mère avait accepté pour protéger son fils. Elle avait très vite prouvé qu'elle était l'une des meilleurs médecins du continent.

Après ça Naruto avait décidé de lancer des frappes préventives contre les installations d'Orochimaru. Mais avec le fait qu'Oto n'a pas de véritable QG mais juste un ensemble de petites bases et à cause du cloisonnement des différents cellules la traque et la destruction des bases se faisaient à un rythme terriblement long.

« Et bien mes espions ont découvert quelque chose. » Signala Naruto avec un regard qui disait 'on a un problème'.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« Très. D'après eux Oto et en contact avec Suna. »

« SUNA ? Comment dans Suna l'allié de Konoha ? » Cria Koyuki de surprise. Elle savait qu'Orochimaru avait beaucoup de contact mais à ce point…

« Aye et connaissant la haine d'Orochimaru pour son village natal… » Naruto laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspension sachant que la Daimyo savait de quoi il parlait.

« Bon sang…Si Oto et Suna attaquent Konoha ça pourrait être l'étincelle déclenchant la quatrième grande guerre. » Koyuki se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

Pour renforcer leur position Uzutsuki et par proxy Haru No kuni avait signé une alliance militaire avec Kiri. Le Mizukage, Mei Terumi n'avait pas été heureux d'apprendre que les épées des Sept épéistes de la Brume resteraient propriété d'Uzutsuki mais vu que Naruto avait convaincu Utakata, le Jinchûriki du Rokubi de retourner dans son village natal Mei avait accepté 'l'échange'.

Le problème était que Kiri et Uzutsuki s'étaient mis d'accord pour ouvrir les négociations avec Konoha afin d'ajouter le village des feuilles dans l'alliance, isolant ainsi Kumo et Iwa. Des accords commerciaux avaient déjà été signés et si tout se passait comme prévu l'alliance devait devenir officielle après les examens chûnins. Or si Suna et Oto attaquaient Konoha Uzutsuki et Kiri devraient riposter et venir en aide à Konoha. Et avec ça il ne faisait nul doute qu'Iwa et Kumo en profiteraient pour rejoindre la mêlée.

« Exacte. » Confirma Naruto avec une voix sombre. L'Uzumaki savait que malgré ses débuts prometteurs son village n'était pas prêt pour l'horreur d'une guerre totale. La mini-guerre avec Oto était une chose mais une guerre avec les Cinq…

« Es qu'on sait au moins quand Oto a l'intention d'attaquer ? » Demanda Koyuki avec un soupir de lassitude.

« J'ai discuté avec les autres et je pense que si Orochimaru veut vraiment faire mal à Konoha il attaquera pendant la troisième phase de l'examen Chûnin afin de profiter du chaos lorsque les équipes de shinobis venant des autres pays se précipiteront pour défendre leurs Daimyos. » Koyuki poussa un grognement de frustration en se massant les tempes. Comme Naruto elle haïssait l'idée de devoir être sur la défensive et laisser Orochimaru agir sa guise.

« Quel bordel… Je présume que tu as un plan ? »

« J'ai l'intention d'apprendre le Hiraishin. » Koyuki resta un instant figé avant de crier de surprise.

« Quoi ? »

« La demeure Namikaze est resté sceller depuis la mort du Yondaime lors de l'attaque du Kyûbi. Seule une personne ayant le sang de Minato Namikaze peut déverrouiller les sceaux. » Expliqua Naruto. « J'ai bon espoir de trouver les notes de mon Père et de recréer sa technique. »

« Même si tu es le fils du Yondaime, le conseil de Konoha ne te laissera jamais poser les mains sur les notes de Namikaze. » Protesta Koyuki.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de demander. » Rétorqua Naruto avec une voix sombre.

« …Tu as conscience que ça pourrait déclencher une guerre avec Konoha. »

« Oui. Mais si on parvient a récupérer le Hiraishin Uzutsuki sera protégé. Aucun village ne voudra affronter un second _Kiiroi Senkô._ »

Koyuki ferma ses yeux et un silence de mort régna dans le bureau avant que la Daimyo ne pousse un long soupir.

« Ok je vais te faire confiance sur ce coup Naruto. Mais que Kami me garde si tu te foire je t'arrache ce qui sert d'organes reproducteur pour m'en faire une paire de maracas ! » Menaça Koyuki faisant pâlir l'Uzumaki.

« A-Aye ! »

_Les femmes sont dangereuses !_

« Naruto ! » Naruto cligna des yeux en voyant une kunoichi avec des cheveux rouges sang surgir dans son bureau envoyant voler les Anbus cherchant à la stopper au passage…brutalement.

« Honoka, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Naruto tandis que Koyuki observait la dernière arrivé du clan Uzumaki avec surprise. Avant qu'Honoka ne puisse répondre un nuage de fumée se matérialisa à côté d'elle formant la silhouette d'une femme blonde avec de grands yeux verts clair vêtus de l'uniforme standard de chûnin.

« Pardonnez notre intrusion Kazehana-sama, Uzumaki-sama mais nous avons reçu des information de la plus haute importance. » Déclara Miu Iburi en s'inclinant faisant rouler des yeux sa compagne.

« Bon sang Miu c'est pas le moment de faire des politesses ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de politesse mais de bon sens ! On n'entre pas dans le bureau de nos supérieurs lorsqu'ils sont en réunion comme une guenon cherchant une banane ! » Cracha l'Iburi furieuse du manque de manière de l'Uzumaki.

« Oh maintenant je suis une guenon ? » Fit Honoka avec un ton sombre promettant un enfer de douleur pour l'Iburi.

« Ok on arrête maintenant ! Pas de Cat-fight dans mon bureau merci. » Grogna Naruto tandis que Koyuki se retenait de rire devant le ridicule de la scène.

« Pardon Naruto-sama/Uzumaki-sama. » Fit le duo en cœur, la tête basse.

« Bon pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« L'ermite pervers nous a envoyé des infos sur un groupe de mercenaires. » Naruto fut aussitôt en alerte. Pour que Jiraya lui envoie des informations directement, ce groupe devait représenter une menace sérieuse.

Mais pour qui ?

« Vous avez un nom ? »

« Akatsuki. »

* * *

><p>Jônin Yugito Mitarashi était contente. Elle avait son plat de sushi, un assignement paisible (surveiller les portes de Konoha) et en plus il faisait un temps magnifique. Rien ne pouvait perturber un moment si parfait…<p>

« BORDEL DE MERDE JE ME FAIS CHIER ! »

Sauf peut-être l'autre jônin gardant les portes avec elle.

« Tu devrais te calmer Nee-chan. » Soupira Yugito en jetant un regard ennuyé à sa sœur en tout sauf par le sang : Anko Mitarashi.

« Mais Yugi-chan… » Se plaignit la jeune femme en réajustant une mèche de ses cheveux violets.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Nee-chan. Qui a bu trop de saké et à détruit un bar après avoir été torché ? » Résuma Yugito avec un regard accusateur.

« …moi. »

« Qui a provoquer une chasse aux pervers ravageant les deux-tiers du village ? »

« ...Toujours moi. »

« Qui a envoyer une paire de serpents mordre le conseiller Haruno ? »

« Hey cette salope l'avait mérité ! »

« J'ai jamais dit le contraire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Sandaime-sama nous a juste mis de corvée de garde au lieu de faire de nous démettre au rang de chûnins. » Yugito ignora la moue boudeuse d'Anko et enfourna une nouvelle bouché de sushis.

« D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es là ? Tu n'es pas de corvée que je sache ? »

« Qui d'autre pourrait te surveiller ? Kakashi ? Tu aurais essayé de l'égorger dès qu'il aurait sorti son porno. Et si on t'avait assigné un simple chûnin t'aurait passé le temps en torturant le pauvre bougre. »

« Voyons tu me connais mieux que ça. Je n'aurais jamais égorgé Kakashi ! Un cu pareil est trop rare pour être tué ! » Remarqua Anko avec un petit rire pervers faisant soupir sa sœur.

« Et moi qui pensait avoir tout entendu avec Nibi. »

_**« Tu me blesse chaton. N'évacue pas ta frustration sexuelle sur nous. »**_

_« Je ne suis pas frustré sexuellement Matatabi ! »_

_**« Oh ? Alors pourquoi tu as toute la série Icha Icha chez toi ? »**_

_« C'est…Documentation ! C'est de la documentation ! »_

_**« Oui et le fait que tu remplaces les noms des protagonistes par Iruka et Yugito n'a rien à voir... »**_

_« Oh Kami tu regardais ? »_

_**« Voyons Chaton je vois **__**tout**__. __**»**_

« Hey Yugi tu vas bien ? La dernière fois que je t'as vu aussi rouge c'est quand tu as vu Iruka torse nue. » Déclara Anko en la poquant avec son index.

« Je vais bien… je viens juste d'apprendre que mon démon intérieur ne respecte absolument pas ma vie privé. »

« Ouch. » Grimaça Anko avec sympathie.

« Yeah. »

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment avant qu'Anko ne décide de relancer la discussion.

« Donc…Toi et Iruka… ? »

« Nee-san quelqu'un approche ! » l'interrompit Yugito en sentant une odeur dans le vent.

Huit ninjas. Voyage sur la route et ne cherchant pas à se cacher.

Yugito se détendit légèrement en voyant les shinobis apparaitre au loin. Au vu de leurs comportements ils s'agissaient sans nul doute de genins venant passer l'examen.

« Hey Yugi tu reconnais le symbole de leur bandeau frontal ? »

« Spirale et Lune… Uzutsuki ? »

« Bingo. Ces types sont au cœur de toutes les rumeurs depuis leurs apparitions. » Murmura Anko en jetant un regard inquisiteur sur les shinobis en approche.

« Comment ça ? »

« Le clan responsable de la création du village est un ancien allié de Konoha. On porte d'ailleurs leurs emblèmes sur le dos de nos uniformes. Enfin portait, vu que lorsque le clan Uzumaki est réapparu ils ont envoyé une demande officielle pour que le symbole de spirale dans nos uniformes soit retiré parce qu'il s'agit du symbole de leur clan. »

« Ah oui je m'en rappelle. Ça a causé pas mal de grabuge chez les conseillers civiles quand le Sandaime à accepter. » Comme La quasi-totalité des shinobis Yugito ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment le Sandaime parvenait à supporter le conseil civil. Certes depuis qu'il avait fait le ménage en exécutant les plus corrompus du lot la situation était devenu plus tolérable mais quand même ! Le Hokage a mieux à faire que d'écouter les jérémiades d'une bande de lâches avide d'argent !

« Ouais mais parce que Sandaime-sama à accepter, Konoha a pu signer un accord commercial avec Uzutsuki et on a un clan d'expert en sceau qui nous en veulent un peu moins pour ne pas avoir réussi à les aider. » Anko s'arrêta un instant avant de commenter. « De plus il y a des rumeurs comme quoi ils ont une dent contre Orochimaru. »

« Oh… » Yugito savait pour la haine intense qu'éprouvait Anko envers son traître de sensei et elle savait qu'elle mourait d'envie de planter un kunai entre les deux yeux de cette ordure.

Les deux jeunes femmes cessèrent de parler en voyant le groupe d'Uzu-nin s'approcher des porte de Konoha.

Le jônin à la tête du groupe possédait l'une de ces armures de chakra fabriqué dans Haru No Kuni dans un coloris orange-rouge et avait un masque en acier blanc épousant la forme d'un crâne humain cachant son visage mais laissant voir ses cheveux rouges. Le chiffre neuf était gravé sur le front du masque. Le shinobi avait plusieurs rouleaux de stockages sur lui et un katana attaché dans son dos.

Le second Jônin ne portait pas de masque ou d'armure, ni d'arme d'ailleurs. Il avait simplement un long kimono blanc dépourvu de tout symbole. Mais la seconde ou Yugito vit les deux points rouges tatoué au-dessus de ses sourcils elle comprit pourquoi : un Kaguya n'a jamais besoin de porter d'armes, il est un arme. Etrangement le Kaguya avait un sceau de stockage tatoué sur la paume de sa main droite.

Les six genins suivant les deux jônins porter le même uniforme : une armure de chakra noir mat avec le symbole de leurs clans respectifs. Yugito remarqua que à part le fait qu'ils aient des poches a kunais et shurikens ils avaient tous un ou plusieurs rouleaux de stockage.

La première équipe était composée de deux kunoichi et d'un shinobi : Le seul mâle membre du groupe était un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus foncé. Contrairement aux autres genins il portait un long manteau en cuir foncé qui cachait son armure et portait un nombre absurde rouleaux : trois géants dans son dos et une demi-douzaine sur ses bras et jambes. La première kunoichi avait de longs cheveux verts attaché en queue de cheval et un visage paisible possédant une paire d'yeux gris perçant. Elle affichait le symbole du clan Kamizuru avec une calme fierté. Le dernier membre était aussi la plus jeune. C'était une jeune Fûma avec de longs cheveux orangés qu'elle portait comme l'Uzumaki du groupe et des yeux bruns foncés. Elle radiait d'un mélange d'excitation et de nervosité prouvant qu'elle devait avoir moins d'expérience que ses deux compagnons.

Le second groupe était composé d'une Uzumaki laissant ses cheveux longs voler librement et portait une paire de lunettes. Yugito faillit ne pas le voir mais il remarqua que les lunettes avaient des sceaux gravé dans le verre. La kunoichi Uzumaki était collé à l'un des membres du groupe : un colosse avec des cheveux orange qui donnait une impression de calme malgré le fait qu'il semblait capable de déchirer un humain a mains nus. Le dernier membre avait de longs cheveux rouges d'un ton plus clair que ceux de l'autre Uzumaki et un regard fier dans ses yeux bruns clair, le symbole sur épaule la désignait aussi comme une Uzumaki.

En voyant le groupe Yugito pensa à un mot : dangereux.

« Halte ! Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire dans Konoha ? » Lança Anko sans chercher à cacher l'ennui dans sa voix. Que les Uzu-nins soient là pour les examens ou soient pour espionner dans les deux cas ce serait le job des Anbus de les stopper en cas de probléme.

Le Jônin masqué s'avança et commença à parler.

« Équipe Alpha dirigé par Jônin Kitsune composé de Zaraki Shirogane, Nell Kamizuru et Sasame Fûma et équipe Beta dirigé par Jônin Kimimaro Kaguya composé de Karin Uzumaki, Jûgo Uzumaki et Tayuya Uzumaki. Nous sommes venus participer à l'examen. »

Anko pencha la tête avec curiosité en entendant que les membres du second groupe étaient tous des Uzumakis mais elle resta professionnelle.

« Vous avez vos papiers ? »

« Ici. » Lança le Jônin en sortant plusieurs feuilles de papiers. La jônin de Konoha examina rapidement les documents tandis que Yugito gardait un œil sur les ninjas d'Uzutsuki.

« …Ok tous est en ordre. » Anko s'arrêta un instant pour jeter un regard inquisiteur à 'Kitsune'. « Pourquoi vous portez un masque ? »

« Fan-girls. » Rétorqua 'Kitsune' avec un frisson.

« Ouch ! Mes condoléances. Plusieurs de nos compagnons ont un problème similaire. Si je peux vous donner un conseil…»

« Nee-chan ça suffit ! » Gronda Yugito en flanquant une claque sur l'arrière du crâne d'Anko. « Désolé pour ma sœur et profitez bien de votre séjour. » La voix de la jônin prit soudainement un ton plus sombre alors qu'elle utilisait le chakra du Nibi pour intimider le groupe. « Mais ne causé pas de grabuge, ok ? Ce serait tellement dommage de devoir vous tuer pour votre première visite.» Yugito sourit intérieurement en voyant qu'ils étaient tous méfiants sauf… La Jinchûriki du Nibi se figea en voyant que Kitsune n'était absolument pas affecté par le chakra de son Biju.

« Nous nous tiendrons à carreaux ne vous inquiétez pas. » Assura Kitsune avec calme avant d'entrer dans Konoha avec ses hommes.

_« Matatabi…c'est bien ce que je pense ? » _Demanda la Jônin à son Biju.

_**« Oui chaton. On a affaire avec un Jinchûriki. »**_

_« Quel Biju ? »_

_**« Je ne suis pas sûr. Ce type a réussi à étouffer le chakra de son tenant à un tel niveau que je peux a peine le sentir. Mais avec les connaissances qu'on a sur mes frères et sœurs… Je dirais Isobu. C'est le seul à ne pas avoir son Jinchûriki inscrit dans le Bingo Book.»**_

Yugito poussa un léger grognement. Si le Jinchûriki avait été un genin ça n'aurait pas trop posé de problème mais le fait qu'un village mineur ait un Jinchûriki ayant atteint le rang de jônin avec un contrôle impressionnant sur son Biju…

« Anko, faut que j'aille parler avec Hokage-sama. »

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Ce type, Kitsune, il est comme moi et Fû. » Anko jura en comprenant ou sa sœur voulait en venir.

« Merde encore un ? D'abord le gamin psychotique de Suna maintenant un jônin d'Uzutsuki… »Soudain un sourire sauvage apparut sur le visage d'Anko. « Je sais pas toi Yugi-chan mais je sens que l'examen de cette année va être fun ! »

* * *

><p>« Donc c'était la partenaire du Nibi. » Murmura Kitsune Aka Naruto pour lui-même. « Semblerait qu'elle et son Jinchûriki ont une bonne relation. »<p>

_**« Aye Matatabi a toujours été douce avec ses conteneurs. Tout l'inverse de Shukaku dans ce cas. »**_

Le jônin hocha la tête et examina son village natal depuis le sommet du Hokage monument. A la seconde où il avait passé les portes il avait créé un Kage bunshin renforcé pour accompagner Kimimaro et les 'genins' et était partit chercher le comptoir Namikaze.

Il s'était attendu à ce que le comptoir soit un immense bâtiment semblable aux demeures des Hyugas ou Uchihas mais avec surprise ce n'était pas le cas. Avec un soupir Naruto utilisa son Henge pour changer d'apparence prenant la forme d'une jeune femme blonde avec des yeux bleu clair.

_« Je t'es déjà dit que j'adorais le fait que tu es modifier mon Henge, Kurama ? »_

**« Tu ne ferais pas un bon conteneur si tu n'avais pas quelque pouvoir de kitsune. »**

« Bon c'est l'heure d'aller à la pêche au info. » Soupira le ninja avec un sourire avant de sauter du haut du monument.

Naruto passa plusieurs quartiers au peigne fin et finit par trouver son objectif.

La demeure du Yodaime Hokage était une simple maison en bois construite sur trois étages entouré par un mur en pierre d'environ trois mètres de hauts.

Naruto allait s'approcher quand il remarqua un détail choquant. Les sceaux verrouillant la propriété avait été modifié. Merde…C'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours utiliser des sceaux hématiques. Au moins cela sont imperméables.

Décidant de faire confiance à son instinct Naruto s'entailla légèrement la main avant de créer un Kage bunshin.

Le clone ouvrit la porte sans le moindre souci avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Le Naruto original se cacha à proximité et attendit que son clone se disperse pour connaitre le résultat de sa recherche. L'Uzumaki s'assit et scanna les environs pour patienter quand il reçut brutalement la mémoire de son clone.

Sans grande surprise le clone découvrit que la maison avait été saccagée, au vu des traces de poussières il y a plusieurs années. Mais il semblerait que Le Yondaime était un vrai shinobi dans le sens où il était un paranoïaque.

Lorsque son clone avait examiné ce qui avait été le bureau du Hokage un sceau avait réagi à sa présence dévoilant les coordonnées d'une cache dans l'un des terrains d'entrainements abandonnées de Konoha. Le clona s'était aussi dissiper après avoir mémorisé les coordonnées et avoir détruit le sceau. _Mmm c'est logique. Avec son Hiraishin Namikaze pouvait se téléporter dans son labo perso pour travailler ses techniques pendant que tout le monde pensait qu'il était chez lui_.

Naruto se leva pour partir quand il repéra la signature d'un shinobi devant la maison. Un regard montra à l'Uzumaki qu'il s'agissait d'un Anbu mais pas l'un de ceux servant Sarutobi. Le masque qu'il portait était diffèrent.

Naruto observa l'Anbu et fonça les sourcils en le voyant examiner les sceaux avant de les réactiver ! Pour qui ce type travaille ?

_**« Gaki fait gaffe…il y a un truc bizarre avec ce ningen. »**_

_« Kurama ? »_

_**« Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Notre capacité de détecter les émotions négatives ne l'a pas repéré. Et nous savons tous deux qu'il est impossible qu'un shinobi n'es que des sentiments positif. »**_

_« …Si type n'a absolument aucune émotion c'est possible que ton radar ne le relevé pas ? »_

_**« Oui c'est possible… Merde je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que ce type a subis pour qu'il n'ait plus aucune émotion. »**_

Lorsque l'Anbu bondit sur un toit et commença à s'éloigner L'Uzumaki décida de le suivre. Un shinobi sans émotions surveillant la maison du Yondaime ? Impossible d'ignorer ça.

Le ninja d'Uzutsuki comprit qu'il avait mis les pieds dans une sinistre affaire quand l'Anbu rejoignit l'un des quartiers abandonné de Konoha. Naruto si figea en voyant le ninja s'agenouiller devant un vieux borne manchot avec une canne.

« Danzo-sama, la zone treize a été infiltré. »

_« Merde…Danzo Shimura ? Ce vieux bâtard a réussi à survivre a trois grandes guerres shinobi. »_

_**« Aussi surnommé Yami no Shinobi pour ses actions inhumaines même du point de vue d'un shinobi. »**_

« Sarutobi a dû découvrir qu'elle était entre nos mains. Après la manière dont il s'est occupé de ces fous de civiles je refuse de prendre un tel risque. Torune part pour la base Delta, le Projet Renaissance est annulé. ROOT ne doit pas être compromise. »

_« Nom de… ROOT existe encore ? Sarutobi n'avait pas dissous cette organisation après la fin de la seconde guerre ? »_

_**« Danzo a dû la ressusciter en cachette. »**_

« Que doit-ont faire du sujet ? »

« Tuez là et brûler son corps. Faites en sorte que ce soit discret si les Uzumakis découvrent que nous avons l'un de leurs membres ça risquent de déclencher une guerre. Et je ne parle même pas de ce que Sarutobi nous ferrait s'il savait qu'elle avait survécu. » Naruto sursauta en entendant la réponse de ce Danzo. Ce type expérimentait sur un Uzumaki ? Les yeux violets de Naruto se mirent à briller de rage et il dût faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se jeter sur l'homme. _Bâtard personne ne touche à mon clan_.

En voyant le dénommé Torune partir Naruto prit sa décision.

_« D'abord sauver l'Uzumaki ensuite récupéré les notes de mon Père. »_

_**« Et voilà le retour du complexe du Héro. »**_

_« Hush Boule de poils. »_

Naruto suivit l'Anbu lorsqu'il descendit dans les souterrains peuplant le sous-sol de Konoha et fut surpris lorsqu'il arriva à une sorte de base souterraine ressemblant étrangement à l'un des labos d'Orochimaru.

_« Es l'une des anciennes bases du serpent ? Ou es que ces types travaillent pour lui ? »_

_**« Aucune idée Gaki. Les seuls a avoir cette réponse sont Danzo et Orochimaru. »**_

Alors que Torune allait ouvrir la porte l'un des kunai de Naruto lui traversa la tête le tuant sur le coup. _Désolé mais pas question de laisser de témoins_.

L'Uzumaki passa silencieusement au-dessus du corps de l'Anbu et examina les sceaux protégeant l'entrée de la base.

_Alors voyons voir… double couches de protections contre ninjutsu…alarme…et protection contre les explosions ? Bah amateur. _

Trois secondes plus tard Naruto avait décodé les sceaux et les avaient réarrangés pour sceller complètement la base pour quiconque n'ayant pas du sang d'Uzumaki dans les veines.

Après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait sortir Naruto entra dans la base. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait la base n'était pas énormément gardé elle semblait tourner avec le minimum de personnel. Malheureusement pour Naruto la personne qui avait construit ce foutu complexe adorait les labyrinthes.

_Ok j'ai ai marre, Kage Bunshin !_

Naruto regarda sa demi-douzaine de clones se transformer en rats avant de fouiner un peu partout tandis qu'il se cachait dans l'ombre. Lorsque ses clones se dispersèrent Naruto soupira de soulagement.

La base en elle-même n'était pas très grande avec une sorte de caserne pour les gardes, un labo, une salle d'observation et une prison qui semblait contenir une seul personne.

Sans dire un mot Naruto invoqua un quatuor de clones.

« Vous savez quoi faire. » Murmura Naruto. Les clones hochèrent leurs têtes et commencèrent à placer des parchemins explosifs à tous les points critiques de la base tandis que Naruto se dirigeait vers la prison.

Il arriva très vite devant une porte en acier gardé par deux Anbus qui furent décapiter par un Fūton – Kazekiri bien placer avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. _J'adore mes techniques Futon ! Silencieuse et mortelle !_

Naruto fouilla rapidement les corps des gardes pour trouver la clé et ouvrit la cellule. A l'intérieur il vit une femme en robe verte allongé sur un lit entouré par un sceau qu'il n'avait qu'une seul fois avant dans l'un des rouleaux secrets de son clan.

Un sceau de stase ? Comment ces types ont réussi à créer un sceau de stase ?

Naruto secoua la tête et se concentra sur la femme. A première vue il semblait qu'elle souffrait d'une perte sévère de chakra. Il fut rassuré de voir que ses geôliers avaient juste prélevé son sang avant de la laisser en stase. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient tachés de sangs séchés faisant penser à Naruto que L'Uzumaki était sorti d'une bataille avant de faire capturer.

_« Bon comment je vais la sortir de la moi ? »_

_**« Cette femme… se pourrait-il… ? »**_

Soudain Naruto reçu la mémoire d'un de ces clones et blêmit avant de jeter un regard horrifié a la femme dans le coma.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

* * *

><p><span><em>Flash-Back No Justu Katsu<em>

Clone numéro 11 poussa un soupir de soulagement en plaçant son dernier parchemin explosif sur l'un des piliers de la base.

Et voilà ! Avec ça l'Original va pouvoir envoyer tous ces fils de putes en enfers avec un claquement de doigts !

Un bruit de porte s'ouvrant fit sursauter le clone qui se cacha juste à temps pour voir un homme en blouse blanche sortir d'une pièce, probablement une salle d'étude.  
>une fois le docteurscientifique hors de vue, le clone s'introduisit dans la salle et vit qu'elle croulait sous des dizaines de rapports d'expériences. D'après la datation la première expérience datait d'il y a Dix-huit ans et la dernière était vielle de six mois.

Prit de curiosité 11 commença à lire les rapports…

Et failli vomir en découvrant son contenue.

D'après ce qu'il lisait il semblait que le chef de ses Anbus avait eu pour intentions de transférer le double Kekkai Genkai des Uzumakis dans ses soldats. Et il avait donné carte blanche à ses scientifiques :

Clonages, tentative de manipulation génétique et j'en passe. Ces ordures n'avaient reculé devant rien. Le clone peinait à réaliser le nombre de morts que ces expérience sur des orphelins ou des shinobis non affiliés à Konoha avaient causé. La seule chose lui remontant le moral dans cette sinistre lecture était que la prisonnière n'avait reçu aucun mauvais traitement a part pour le fait que ses geôliers l'ont utilisé comme banque de sang pour leurs expériences.

Mais ce fut le dernier paragraphe du dernier rapport qui provoqua le plus grand choc chez le clone.

**Après de années d'études nous sommes arrivés à une conclusion : Le Kekkai Genkai d'un Uzumaki ne peut pas être transférer sans que l'hôte ne soit tuer. Il s'avère que de la même façon que le Sharingan ne peut se développer à son plein potentiel que dans le corps d'un Uchiha, le corps d'un non-Uzumaki n'es tout simplement pas assez fort pour survivre à l'utilisation des célèbres Chaines de Chakra. Nous avons connu un sucée minimal avec la régénération mais sans réserve de chakra équivalente a celle d'un Kage ou d'un Jinchûriki cette capacité ne peut être utilisé efficacement sans tuer son utilisateur.  
>En conclusion le Projet Renaissance est un échec. Nous conseillons l'effacement du Sujet Kushina Uzumaki dont la survie menace désormais ROOT sans donner le moindre avantage.<strong>

_Putain de bordel de Kami ! Il faut que je prévienne le Boss ! pensa le clone avant de se disperser._

_Flash-back no justu Kai_

* * *

><p>Naruto tituba un instant avant de s'appuyer contre le mur de la cellule. Son cerveau peinant à comprendre ce que son clone venait de découvrir. Lorsqu'il eut repris sa respiration il jeta un regard emplis d'un mélange de surprise et d'espoir sur la femme endormis.<p>

_**« Putain de bordel de Kami de merde ! C'est elle ! »**_

« Kaa-san ?! »

* * *

><p><span>Omake : les genins de Naruto.<span>

Un an après la création d'Uzutsuki

Au sommet d'un des bâtiments nouvellement construit, le nouvellement promu Jônin Naruto Uzumaki jeta un regard curieux sur les trois genins de quinze ans qu'on lui avait demandé de tester.

Le trio avait passé une année entière à être tester et entrainer pour voir s'ils avaient ce qu'il fallait pour devenir des shinobis.

La conclusion de cette année ?

Le trio était les pires genins imaginables.

D'un côté on avait une Kamizuru trop gentille pour son propre bien, un Shirogane asocial et enfin une Fûma avide de vengeance.

Nell Kamizuru, Zaraki Shirogane et Sasame Fûma.

Naruto n'avait jamais rencontré les deux premiers mais il avait croisé la petite Sasame lorsqu'il avait recruté le clan Fûma. Il était allé enquêter sur la disparition d'une grosse partie de leur clan et la gamine l'avait suivi espérant trouver un indice sur la localisation de son cousin.  
>La mission avait tourné mal lorsque Naruto avait trouvé les Fûmas disparu : Orochimaru avait essayé de fusionner les corps de plusieurs ninjas ensemble pour créer une sorte de super-soldat. La totalité des disparus étaient morts durant les expériences. Malheureusement pour Sasame son cousin n'avait pas eu autant de chance.<br>Orochimaru avait réussi à fusionner le pauvre Arashi avec deux malheureux bougres, créant un super-soldat complétement fou.  
>Naruto avait été obligé de littéralement exploser l'abomination qu'était devenu Arashi pour l'abattre et sous les yeux de Sasame en plus.<br>Certes la gamine ne lui en avait pas voulu mais quand même… Voir un membre de sa famille se faire déchiqueter un morceau par un Odama Rasengan est un spectacle que le Jônin n'infligerait même pas à son pire ennemi.

Juste parfait…

« Bon, commençons par les présentions. Nom, prénom, hobbies, rêve… Qui commence ? »

« Euh Sensei ne devriez-vous pas être le premier a commencer ? » Remarqua Nell.

« Appelez-moi Naruto. Vous n'avez pas encore gagné le droit de m'appeler Sensei. » Les genins parurent surpris mais Naruto ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser des questions. « Puisque c'est demander si gentiment je vais commencer : Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'aime, les ramens, ma famille, mes kitsunes, mon clan, Kubikiribôchô, jardiner, créer de nouveaux jutsus et ma famille. Je déteste les trois minutes nécessaires pour cuire mes ramens, serpents, traitres et les ordures qui pensent que tous leurs revient de droits juste parce qu'ils sont né. Mon rêve… Obtenir assez de force pour pouvoir protéger mon village et restaurer mon clan. » Le trio de genins fixèrent Naruto avec un regard surpris. Ils avaient du mal à imaginer que l'homme ayant réussi à vaincre une légende comme Kakuzu pouvait être aussi…simple et honnête. « Ok suivant… Sasame. »

« Aye ! Je m'appelle Sasame Fûma, j'aime mon clan, lire et… » La Fûma jeta un drôle de regard a Naruto avant de rougir et de tousser. « Je déteste, sadique, pervers et Orochi-teme. Mon rêve est d'abattre Orochimaru pour qu'il ne puisse plus continuer ses maudites expériences et aider mon clan à protéger notre nouveau foyer. »

_Bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas aveugler par sa haine_.

« Ok à toi. »

« Zaraki Shirogane. » Fit le genin avec un ton posé. « J'aime inventer de nouvelles armes et des moyens pour contrecarrer lesdites armes, apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Je déteste la stupidité. Mon rêve… Je ne l'es pas trouver pour l'instant. »

_Bon…va falloir que je travaille son côté social._

« Ok Miss-Bubulles. »

« Aye ! Je suis Nell Kamizuru ! Ravie de vous rencontrer ! » S'exclama joyeusement la manieuse d'insectes. « J'aime m'occuper de mes partenaires, dormir au soleil, tout ce qui est sucré ! Et pour ce que je déteste… » Naruto cligna des yeux en voyant une aura sombre apparaitra autour de la jeune fille. « **Ce qui touche à mes sucreries sont des déchets qui méritent d'aller en enfer**. » Aussitôt que l'aura été apparue elle se dissipa quand la genin continua de parler. « Et mon rêve et d'ouvrir une pâtisserie après avoir atteint le rang de Jônin ! »

_Addicte au sucre ?_

«_ … J'ai vraiment la pire équipe possible. »_

**_« Si ils étaient normaux tu t'ennuierais. »_**

_« Toucher. »_

« Bon maintenant que tout le monde s'est présenté il est temps de passer au test. » Annonça soudainement Naruto faisant sursauter ses genins.

« Un test ? Mais pourquoi ? On a passé tout les tests ! » S'exclama Sasame faisant rire l'Uzumaki.

« Mmm pas vraiment. Vu que vous n'avez pas pu prendre l'intégralité du programme il a été décidé que chaque jônin ferait passer un test pour tester vos capacités. » Les genins redevinrent silencieux et jetèrent un regard suspicieux au Jônin.

« Quel est notre test ? » Demanda Nell avec curiosité.

« Retrouvez-moi au terrain d'entrainement A-21 à l'aube. »Se contenta de dire Naruto avant de disparaître dans un pouf de fumé.

Le jour suivant les genins furent pile à l'heure devant Naruto. Le jônin garda un visage sérieux malgré le fait qu'il mourait d'envie de sourire devant la nervosité des genins. Il apprécia le fait que le trio s'était équipe pour répondre à toute situation possible.

_Sens en alerte et mains proche de sa poche a kunai pour Sasame.  
>Attitude détendue et relaxé pour Nell malgré l'essaim d'abeille prêt à sortir de ses manches.<br>Et un Zaraki stoïque avec ses lames prête à chanter pour compléter le tableau_.

« Ok Gakis voilà votre test ! » Naruto invoqua un Kage Bunshin et le pointa du doigt. « Vous avez jusqu'au coucher de soleil pour exploser mon clone. GO ! »

Naruto s'installa au sommet d'un poteau à distance et observa l'affrontement de loin.

Leurs débuts étaient… plutôt médiocres. Zaraki avait décidé de jouer les loups solitaires, Nell s'était figé et Sasame avait attaqué de front.

L'Uzumaki regarda Sasame s'envoler avant de s'écraser sous le sol et Nell se faire assommer avec un coup à la nuque bien placé avant de voir le clone traquer Zaraki. Le Shirogane tenta de piéger le clone en usant diverse marionnettes et lances-projectiles, sans grand succès.  
>Une fois Zaraki assommé le clone commença à traquer Nell juste pour se rendre compte que Nell et Sasame avaient disparu.<br>Un sourire sauvage apparut sur le visage de l'Uzumaki.

A la seconde ou Naruto eut finit sa pensé "Zaraki" s'enflamma et explosa forçant le clone à reculer.  
>Pendant environ une minute rien ne se passa puis une volée de kunai et de fûton jutsu accompagné par des nuées d'abeilles assaillirent le clone. Le trio de genins effectua une tactique de hit-run tout au long de la journée et en toute honnêteté l'Uzumaki était impressionné les trois soi-disant rejets qui venait de prouver qu'ils avaient un sens du combattant bien plus efficace que celui de bien des chûnins.<br>Mais ce que les genins ne savaient pas c'était qu'il n'affrontait pas un clone. Le Naruto qu'ils combattaient était l'Original. L'observateur était le clone.

« Boss va prendre son pieds. » Ricana Naruto-Clone.

Sasame tomba à genoux complètement à plat, tandis que ses deux compagnons s'écroulaient, leurs réserves de chakra complétement à plat.  
>Elle savait que Naruto était puissant mais elle n'avait pas idée à quel point ils étaient surclassés.<br>Ils avaient utilisé toutes les techniques imaginables, créer autant de pièges que possibles, ect… et ils n'avaient même pas réussi à toucher UN CLONE une seule fois.

« Et bien ils sembleraient que vous ayez atteint votre limite. » Remarqua Naruto assit sur un tronc, taillant un bout de bois avec l'un des kunai de Zaraki. « Et le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner. Vous n'avez pas ce qui faut pour devenir des shinobis. »

La phrase résonna dans l'esprit de Sasame. Combien de fois elle l'avait entendue ? Dix, cent ?

« Te fous pas de moi ! » Cracha la Fûma en se relevant, s'attirant les regards surpris de ses camarades. « Tu es peut-être le putain de clone d'un ninja de rang S mais je ne vais pas abandonner tant que je pourrais bouger ! » La Fûma se tourna vers ses équipiers et lança « Prêt pour un dernier round ? »

« Et comment ! » Cria Nell avec un grand sourire en rassemblant un gigantesque essaim d'abeilles.

« Ma foi c'est pas comme si on avait quelque chose à perdre. » Soupira Zaraki en dégainant un katana avant d'injecter du chakra Raiton dans la lame.

« Fûton : Kamaitachi ! »

« Mushi Dama ! »

« Raiton : Raikyû ! »

La boule de foudre fusionné avec la lame de vent tandis que les insectes se plaçaient juste derrière l'attaque élémentaire.

Avec une explosion fulgurante le clone de Naruto disparu.

Les trois genins restèrent immobile peinant à y croire.

« On a réussi ? »

Un clappement lent les fit sursauter, Sasame se retourna et resta bouche bée en voyant Naruto derrière eux.  
>L'Uzumaki paraissait profondément amusé malgré l'entaille sur sa joue.<p>

« Félicitations vous passez. »

Les trois genins restèrent un instant figé avant d'exploser.

Nell s'écroula sur le sol avec un soupir de soulagement, Zaraki autorisa un léger sourire à apparaitre sur son visage et Sasame… et bien tacla son nouveau jônin sensei avant de sangloter/rire dans l'armure de Naruto.

« Allez, allez. » Marmonna L'Uzumaki amusé par la réaction de ses nouveaux élèves.  
><em>Bon faut maintenant que je fasse une rapide moral et que j'explique pourquoi ils ont affronté le vrai moi et non un clo… Uh <em>?

Naruto cligna des yeux de surprises avant d'éclater de rire. Nell s'était endormis une fois au sol, Zaraki était parvenu à s'évanouir tout en restant debout et Sasame avait finalement succombé à la fatigue.

_Je pense que la lecture peut attendre demain_.

L'Uzumaki se releva doucement avec Sasame dans ses bras et créa deux clones pour récupérer les deux autres genins avant de mettre le cap vers le Comptoir Uzumaki.

Naruto ne le savait pas mais ce jour resterait inscrit dans l'histoire comme le jour ou la Team Naruto plus connue sous le nom d'Equipe Alpha venait de naître.


End file.
